The Doe and the Stag
by ariese13
Summary: She was Lily. A brilliant Gryffindor and had a best friend Severus Snape who was in Slytherin. He was James Potter. A boastful, arrogant toerag who hexed Slytherins for fun. How did she ever fall for someone like that? Lily's POV from 1st year to her death. The beginning goes by fast but once the story hits 5th year, it slows down and becomes more detailed.
1. The Doe and The Stag

1.

"Lily! Come downstairs for lunch!"

I put down _Hogwarts: A History _and run downstairs. A few days ago, I officially found out I was a witch. A half-giant half-man named Rubeus Hagrid came to out house and explained to my family and I about the Wizard World. I already knew about most of it, though.

"Lily, don't do it!" my older sister, Petunia, yelled.

I swung all the way into the air and jumped off the swing set. I soared into the sky and hit the ground lightly.

Petunia skidded to a stop on her swing by pushing her toes into the mulch.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine!" I giggled. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

I took a fallen daisy from the bushes and pressed it into the center of my palm. I bored my eyes on the flower and the petals started dancing.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," I whispered, dropping the flower.

"How do you do it?" Petunia mumbled.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

A young boy crept out from behind the bushes and stood with a skinny body. His badly cut, dark, greasy hair covered almost half of his pale face.

"What's obvious?" I asked.

"I know what you are," he muttered.

"And what's that?"

"You're-you're a witch."

After that, Severus Snape and I became best friends. He told me all about the Wizard World and about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was fascinated.

I enter the kitchen and a familiar face is sitting at the counter.

"Severus," I breathe.

"I invited him over for lunch. Is that alright, Lily?" my mother asks.

"Of course," I say, smiling. "What about Petunia?"

_I really hope she's not here, _I think.

"She went over to the Dursley's for the afternoon."

_Perfect._

I sit next to Severus and we dig into our turkey sandwiches and chips.

"Did you get your supplies yet?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says. "Do you like your new wand?"

"Extremely. I gave it one flick and Mr. Olivander didn't need me to try anymore. He said I was a born artist. He said the wand chooses the witch. Fascinating really. I'm not sure how that works but I believe it."

Severus just smiles. My mum leaves the kitchen and heads toward the door. She grabs her coat and umbrella and says, "I'm heading out to the market. You lot be alright here by yourselves?"

"Yes, mum!" I reply.

As soon as I hear the car leave the driveway, Severus stands abruptly, and heads to the stairs.

"What are you do-"

C'mon!" he urges.

We climb the steps as if there's some sort of evil behind us. He stops in front of a door with flower stickers plastered all over it. Severus turns the knob but I grab his shirt and pull him back.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim. "That's Tuney's room! If she finds out-"

"She won't! Haven't you ever wondered what lies behind this very door?" Severus answers, gesturing to the door.

"I guess," I mumble.

"Exactly."

Inside the room, Severus goes through Petunia's desk and pulls out an envelope. On the backside, the Hogwarts logo is stamped on it. On the front, it's addressed to Petunia.

"How is this possible?" Severus questions. "We have to read it."

"No! That's her letter," I say.

"Yes, but it's from Hogwarts! Why would the school contact a muggle?"

"Fine, read it."

Severus smiles and pulls out a thick piece of parchment. He reads it aloud.

_Ms. Petunia Evans,_

_ Regarding the letter you sent me, I'm very sorry to say that what you're requesting is not possible. Muggles cannot preform magic. This means you cannot be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_ I know you have envy for your sister. Calling her a "freak" is not going to change my mind. You may visit wizard alleys such as Diagon Alley if you wish. You must be accompanied by a witch or wizard though if you do. _

_ Again, I'm very sorry Ms. Evans._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

"No way," I mutter. "She's jealous and sent a letter to Hogwarts asking if she could go there! Ugh! The nerve Tuney has to call _me _a freak."

"I'm not sure how she sent them a letter. It obviously wasn't by owl because muggles cannot do that," Severus explains. "There must be muggles who know about us working in the post offices to deliver letters to the wizard world. Maybe their squibs."

"What's a squib?"

"People whose parents were witches or wizards but they became a muggle and didn't get the magic gene."

"Oh, interesting. Anyway, Tuney has a lot to explaining to do."

Severus just keeps gazing at the letter.

"I can't believe we had to run strait through the wall to get the platform!" my dad says with excitement.

"I know!" I answer with a bright smile. Petunia just has a disgusting look on her face.

I let the workers on the express take my trunks and hauls them into the bag car. Petunia's eyes start watering so I go over to her and realize why.

"I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen," I try to take her hand but she pulls away. "Maybe once I get there I can persuade the headmaster to change his mind."

"Change his mind? What do you mean?" her face suddenly becomes a dark shade of scarlet as recognition swims over her. "You read my letter! That was private! How could you?"

I glance at Severus a few feet away who is standing with his parents.

"You and that Snape boy were sneaking into my room. Looking at my things!"

"Not sneaking," I say defensively. "Severus just found the envelope and couldn't believe that a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts-"

"You know, I'm glad I can't go. That means I won't have to spend all school year with you!" Petunia cries out, pointing her long finger in my face. "It's a school for a bunch of freaks like yourself!"

My eyes fill with tears even though she has called me the name about 100 times. "I'm not a freak. That's a terrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going, a place for weirdoes. Good thing you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

"You didn't think it was like that when you sent a letter begging-"

"I did _not _beg! You're a freak and I'm glad you're leaving." Petunia ran and hid behind our parents.

I say my goodbyes and hurry onto the train before Severus can find me. I slide into an empty compartment and sit by the window. I place my face against the cool glass and stare out the window as we start to move.

A couple minutes later, a boy enters. He runs a hand through his black, messy hair and sits down near the door.

"Is it okay? Everywhere else has already filled up and I don't want to sit with stinky Slytherins," he asks.

"Yeah, it's fine," I snuffle.

He looks at me with hazel eyes and seems like he wants to know what's wrong but he doesn't ask. He just says, "I'm James. James Potter."

"Lily Evans."

"You're not going to be a Slytherin right?"

"How am I to know?" I snap. What's so wrong with them?"

"Let me guess, muggle-born. Well, you'll know soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he can answer, another boy slides open the compartment door and asks whether he can sit in here or not. James and I both answer at the same time, saying yes, and I find out the boys name is Sirius Black.

"James Potter?" Sirius exclaims after James introduces himself. "You're the son of the famous Aurors. Wow, I can't believe I met you."

James has a disgusted look on his face. "You're a Black."

"Oh no!" Sirius says. "I'm not like the rest of my bloody family. The only sane ones are my cousin Andromeda and myself. My other cousin Bellatrix is deranged and psycho. Trust me, I pray I get into Gryffindor.

"Good that," James answers with a smile. They keep talking about Aurors and such and soon Severus enters and sits opposite of me. I wipe a tear off my cheek from thinking about Petunia.

"I don't want to talk to you," I say in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

I throw him a look of deep dislike. "So she's my sister!"

"But we're going!" he answers, not holding back the excitement. "This is it, we're off the Hogwarts!"

I nod, wiping my eyes and give him a half-smile.

"You better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" James gags. "Who'd want to be in Sytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James looks at Sirius who doesn't do anything but blinks.

"My whole family had been in Slytherin," Severus says, getting angry.

"Blimey," James mutters. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grins.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

James lifts and invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where the dwell brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus makes a small disparaging noise. James turns on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," but his slight sneer says otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither," Sirius interjects.

James roars with laughter. I sit up, rather flushed, and look at James and Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo," James and Sirius joke, trying to mimic my soft voice. James tries to trip Severus as we leave.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James calls, as the compartment door slams shut behind us.


	2. Evening at Hogwarts

2.

We slide into a compartment filled with two others.

"Mind if we sit here?" I ask, hoping they say yes.

"No problem," the boy asks. He looks like a second year and the girl looks like a first.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape," I tell them smiling, hoping they're nicer than the boys in the previous compartment.

"I'm Frank Longbottom."

"Alice Prewett."

"Nice to meet you," I say. I nudge Severus, making him say jump.

"Oh, uh, hello," he mutters.

Frank and Alice continue talking and Frank somewhere mentions he's in Gryffindor making Severus pretend to vomit at the name.

"What's so bad about the students in Gryffindor?" I ask Severus.

"Well," he says taking a breath. "Most of them are arrogant, egotistical jerks who have so much haughtiness towards Slytherins. Even the founders of the two houses, Salazar Sytherin and Godric Gryffindor, always disagreed with each other and had a deep dislike for one another. It just always stayed that way."

I stare into his dark brown eyes and just sigh. "But why?" I ask. "Why were they not fond of each other? The founders."

Severus' gaze travels to the window and he doesn't answer.

"Because Slytherin was a prat he was," Frank spits, joining the conversation. "Slytherin only wanted pure-bloods to be allowed in Hogwarts, people with witch and wizard parents. Gryffindor wanted pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns to be allowed.

"Stupid Sytherin house if full of nasty gits who only think pure-bloods and some half-bloods should be allowed at Hogwarts. They're the bad guys, Lily."

I look over at Severus and he's still looking out the window. "Is that true?" I mumble.

He looks at me and says, "Yes, but Lily, I'm not like that. You're muggle-born and you're my best friend. I'd never call you a mud—" Severus stops and shakes his head.

"What was that word you were going to say?" I question.

"Nothing."

Alice and Frank stare at Severus with wide eyes. "You're glad you didn't say that word," Frank exclaims. "I never wanna hear that word."

"But I'm not calling her it!" Severus exclaims. "I'm telling her that I would _never _call her it!"

"What's the word?" I say again, getting frustrated.

"Don't say it," Frank grunts.

"Mudblood," Severus says quietly. "I was going to say that I would never call you a mudblood."

"That's it!" Frank screams. "Get out!"

"Frank," Alice whispers.

"No, Alice, he said it. I don't want to see him. Lily, you can stay."

"No, I go were Severus goes."

Severus and I leave the compartment and he says, "It's alright, we have to change into our robes anyway. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"Severus, what's a mudblood?"

We climb into a small, wooden boat that can probably fit four kids and two adults. Hagrid is by himself in one.

"It's a foul name for someone like you," he answers, looking up at the stars.

"What do you mean 'someone like you?'"

"You're muggle-born, Lily. Slytherin's call muggle-borns mudbloods as an insult. You never want to be called one. It's awful."

I grasp Severus' hand to keep me from falling into the water as two boys climb in, shaking the boat. I quickly pull my hand away.

"Aw," James' pretends to be in awe. "Got yourself a girlfriend, Snivellus?"

"I'm not his girlfriend if you must know," I spit at him.

Severus' face looks almost hurt but it fades away once he sees that I'm staring.

"She just won't admit it," I hear Sirius whisper.

I turn and glare back and forth between Sirius and James. "What's your problem? I barely know you and you both are acting like prats. Lay off and we won't have an issue."

James and Sirius have blank expressions on their faces making me think what I said worked. Instead, they slowly turn their heads toward each other, back at me, and start laughing. Eventually, they both can't breathe and look like they're going to faint.

"What?" I exclaim. "How on earth was what I said something to laugh about?"

"Look who's trying to be tough!" James chuckles, breathing heavily.

I turn back around and cross my arms. "You know, Severus," I whisper. "I really hope I'm in Slytherin so I don't have to share a house with those two."

After Professor McGonagall explained the sorting business, it was time to get sorted. The Great Hall was crowed with teens on four, long tables. Up at the front was the man himself, Professor Dumbledore.

"Now when I call your name, I will place this hat on top of your head and it will tell you which house you will be in," Professor McGonagall tells us.

She starts calling other first years by alphabetical order. About 20 people are sorted, including Sirius Black, when the professor calls my name. I take a big gulp and walk up the stairs. I sit in the wooden stool and she places the hat on top of my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screams, barley touching my dark red hair.

I jump off the stool and look at Severus. He lets out a small groan so I give him a weak smile. I scurry to the table and Sirius makes room. I sit next to him but cross my arms and turn my back on him.

The roll call continues. A boy with ashy blond hair named Remus Lupin gets sorted into Gryffindor and sits across from me.

"Hi," I smile at him.

He smiles back but doesn't respond. Another boy names Peter Pettigrew sits besides Remus after he gets sorted. Now it's James' turn.

_Please don't be Gryffindor, _I beg to myself.

"You watch, Flower. James will get into Gryffindor," Sirius mutters next to me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaims.

I let my head fall onto the table and feel the bench move slightly as James sits to my left.

"Well, Evans, I guess we're in the same house!" James tells me enthusiastically.

I groan and give him a dirty look.

"You're the problem now, Evans," James says. "Remember, we barely know each other."

James and Sirius high-five in front of my face. Alice gets sorted into Gryffindor and I tell her to sit next to Peter. A girl named Arabella Figg gets sorted and she sits next to Alice. More people get sorted and then it comes down to only 10.

Severus walks up to the stool and nervously sits down with a slouched back. I see the hat mutter a few things I can't make out. But if almost instantly, the hat shouts, "Slytherin!"

Severus looks at me with a sad smile and joins his fellow house members getting a pat on the back from a beach-blond fifth year.

Dumbledore makes a few announcements and starts the feats. Out of nowhere, plates and plates of food line the entire table. Varying from chicken to chips to salad to pizza.

"Amazing!" Sirius exclaims, immediately stuffing his face. I sigh and fill up my plate.

"Think that's enough, Evans," James states, looking at my plate.

"Look at you!" I say, pointing to his plate. "Yours is loaded with some things I've never seen before. What's pumpkin juice?"

"Never had it, have you?" He grabs a bottle and hands it to me. "Try it."

I cautiously unscrew the cap and take a small sip. The orange liquid pours into my mouth, sinking into my taste buds. "Strange," I say, putting the bottle down.

"You don't like it?" James assumes.

"No, I do, just it's weird."

He smiles and I do the same back. Then I realize whom I'm talking to. My smile turns into a strait line and I look away from James.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You're an egotistical jerk. In the train, all you talked about was how perfect your family was. Also, how you plan to make the Quiddich team. You won't make it this year, that's a fact."

"What's your problem, Evans?"

I sigh and just shake my head. "I can't believe you don't know."

He just shrugs and looks all-innocent. His messy, black hair is sticking up in the back and I giggle.

"You're so bipolar! One minute you're happy, then mad, now you're laughing!" James' face looks confused.

"You're hair," I answer, pointing. "You own a brush, Potter?"

"Nope. Nothing will fix this mess, even magic."

He grins and we both finish enjoying our feast.


	3. The Great Prank

3.

The first two months of school was brilliant. I listened and paid close attention. I knew lots of answers from reading most of my books in advance. It was fascinating. It's much better than learning math and English. Instead we learned Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

James acted like a prat all the time and he added two more friends to put on his list. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They're both nice and even Sirius is starting to get on my good side but Potter…

Severus got some new friends of his own but I refuse to call them by their first name. I call them Avery and Mulciber. Frank seemed right on the Hogwarts Express. Sytherins are awful. I feel really bad for Severus. He doesn't deserve to be with those people. They're all about Dark Magic.

Alice Prewett and Arabella Figg became my best friends almost instantly. We do everything together. They also despise James, which makes our friendship unbreakable.

I enter the common room to see James and his gang sitting by the fire. Once James sees me, he grins. He points and the rest of his friends smile also, except Peter, who looks guilty.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius answers.

I ignore them and walk up to my dormitory. As soon as I open the door, a black, glittering liquid falls all over my head, making me drenched. I shriek and run the bathroom. I dry of and change but then I do something I wish I never did.

I look in the mirror.

My head full of flowing, fire red hair is now a midnight black. Even my eyebrows and eyelashes turned the rancid color.

I slam the door and sprint down to the common room. Everyone starts laughing but James and his lot are the loudest.

_"James Potter!" _I scream, hurting my throat.

"Yes, Evans?" he answers casually.

I quickly pace towards him and slap him on his right cheek. The laughing is replaced with gasps.

"Flower!" Sirius exclaims. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Shut up, Sirius," I mutter.

I glance back over at James who is slouched back on the couch holding his cheek. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" I point to my terrible hair.

"It looks good," he answers, grinning.

"Come on, Potter. I knew it was you!"

"And why would you think that?"

"Ugh! I hate you James Potter! Change it back, now!"

"Whoa, Evans. You don't have to be so harsh. Just ask kindly and we'll see."

I stomp my foot and march back upstairs. I slump onto my bed and my eyes become full of tears. I don't let them fall. There's a knock on the door and I quickly rub my eyes.

"Can I come in?"

The voice behind the wooden door is James' and I just let the tears fall.

"No. Boys aren't allowed to enter the girls dormitories," I mumble, not trying to hide the fact that I'm crying.

"Lily," he says quietly. It's the first time he's called me by my first name since school started. "It was just a prank. It's Halloween. Everyone does pranks on this night."

I open the door and his face gats a little brighter.

"Just fix it," I say.

He runs to his dormitory and comes back with a little bottle of red liquid. "This won't kill me, right?"

He lets out a small laugh and says, "I would never do that. Even to a blasted Slytherin."

I unscrew the cap and swallow the juice on one gulp. I shudder and James tells me to go to the mirror. I look inside to see Lily Evans. Her hair slowly transforms from the pitch black to a deep red.

"Thanks," I mutter. "You're not going to prank Severus, are you?"

He grins.

"Of course you are," I say.

"Do you not know me, Evans?"

James flashes his white teeth again and heads back down to the common room. I follow and while everyone is talking, I grab Peter.

"What are you going to do to Severus?" I question.

"Um, well, I'm not supposed to tell you that," Peter answers, shaking.

"Come on, Peter! Please! You're one of the good ones."

He sighs. "James put a Dungbomb in Snape's cloak. It's going to go off around six when the feast is going on."

"Thanks, Peter."

I run over to Sirius and pull him away from the crowd. "What's up, Flower?"

"Get that Dungbomb out of Severus's cloak," I order him. "And, how did you even get one? They're only sold in Hogsmead and we cant even go there until 3rd year."

"How do you know?" Sirius asks with surprise.

I glance over at Peter who's reading by the fire.

"Should have known. Peter's a real softy. And how we got one? I have my ways." Sirius smiles secretly.

"Just get in away from him!"

"Lily, it took us ages to get that thing in his pocket in the first place. I'm not going to find a way to take it out," Sirius tells me. "And don't bother asking James. You should know that. Peter would be to afraid to get it out and Remus can't wait for it to go off."

"Then I'll just tell him. I'll tell Severus that it's going to go off."

"No, no. You see, five seconds after anybody touches it, it explodes. James is going to tell Snape to look in his pocket and _bam! _That's when it's going to happen.

"Even if you tell him, it will still go off and he will smell like a dragon's droppings."

"Sirius!" I lightly punch him in the arm.

"Now, I'm hungry and the feats starts in ten minutes. I'm going to the Great Hall. Coming?"

"I'd rather walk with Alice and Bella if you don't mind," I answer rudely.

"Alice and Bells walked over with Frank."

"Ugh, so much for friendship," I mumble. "Then I'll walk over with Mary. She seems nice."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"You were fine, before I knew about the prank."

"There's a lot more where that came from, Flower."

Sirius and I walk down the Great Hall and I question him about "There's a lot more where that came from." He says that he was joking but I don't buy it.

"Lily!" I see Alice smiling. I sit next to her and Arabella is across from us sitting next to Remus.

I'm about to tell them about the Dungbomb when my thoughts get interrupted by the headmaster.

"Good evening, everyone. Happy Halloween. I'd like to remind you that tonight, no pranks are allowed. We've had trouble with it in the past. Whoever is caught, each person involved will each lose twenty points. Whoever knows without speaking up will also lose twenty points. That is all. Let the feast begin!"

Food magically appears on the table but before digging in, I glance at James sitting a few seats away.

"Idiot!" I mouth.

He shrugs as if he doesn't care. I don't tell Alice or Arabella because I can't risk losing more points.

"You're not going to go on with it, are you?" I whisper to Remus across the table.

"Go through with—you know?"

"That's not the point. Are you?"

He shrugs. "No stopping it now."

About fifteen minutes pass by when James stands up. He walks over to the Slytherin table and stands right behind Severus.

"Hey, Snivillus. I think there's something in your pocket."

Severus looks confused but knows immediately what's going on. He feels it through his pocket. He takes it out and throws the bomb at James. I hear Sirius gasp a few seats away.

_BOOM! _The Dungbomb bursts, letting out a foul odor, making people near him pinch their noses.

"Snape!" James yells.

I laugh and laugh. James looks over at me and underneath the brown mess on his face; I know his cheeks are red. He storms out of the Great Hall.

Remus is trying to hold back his laughs, Peter has a guilty look on his face, and Sirius looks upset.

Severus catches my eye and smiles. I look up at Dumbledore and he's smiling, as if he knew what was going to happen.

Later that night in the common room, Professor McGonagall comes in taking away points. In all, Gryffindor House lost 100 points, making us in last place. For a long while, James Potter lost his popularity, until second year.


	4. Quidditch and a Peacock

4.

"You're one of the new Gryffindor Chasers?" I say, surprised.

"I am. Impressed yet?"

James was non-stop boasting about him becoming Chaser. Everyone forgot about the whole Dungbomb incident that occurred last year and went back to adoring James.

The four pranked Severus all the time and now, I'm just used to it. No matter how many times I ask them to stop, they don't.

"You're so arrogant, Potter," I tell James while trying to study for Charms.

"You know, why do you study? You're amazing in Charms, for a muggle."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a—

"Forget it. And yeah, I guess I really should be studying for Transfiguration."

James chuckles. "Transfiguration is so simple! Does Miss Evans have a subject she doesn't master?"

James expects me to laugh, I can tell. Instead I just put my head down. "I'm not good at Transfiguration, alright? I listen in class and watch McGonagall as much as possible when she's showing us an example but it's so hard!"

"I can tutor you," James offers.

"Yeah, right. No thank you," I answer, collecting my books.

"I was joking," he says. "Why would I tutor you?"

I climb the stairs to the dormitories to find Alice reading a book about muggles and Arabella writing a letter. I sit on my four-poster bed and read over my Transfiguration notes.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year! Gryffindor against Slytherin!"

The crowd roars. The announcer for the game says all the player's names for each team. When James' name is called, it's as loud as a Weird Sisters' concert. Everyone applauds and shouts besides the Slytherins. I just do gold claps.

"Come on, Lily. Support your team!" Arabella yells at me.

"I will, but not when Potter wins the game," I answer, crossing my arms.

"So you're saying he will win?" Arabella says.

"Yes, I believe that he can make us win, but he's Potter. And the Seeker determines that. He's not getting any clapping from me."

Arabella shakes her head and goes back to cheering.

"Abbot gets a Bludger to the arm, oh, that's gotta hurt!" the announcer screams.

I watch James and he's showing off. He does tricks on his broom and makes the crowd cheer. The score is 60-20 with Slytherin in the lead.

"Come on, James!" Sirius yells behind me. "Get your head in the game and score something!"

James seems to hear Sirius and bolts toward a Slytherin Chaser. He knocks over the chaser, making him fall with him broom to the grass below. James captures the Quaffle and zooms toward the high goal post. He aims for the tallest goal but at the last minute, shoots the Quaffle into the low left one, scoring Gryffindor ten points.

The arena is full of applause and I'm actually smiling. _At least his arrogance didn't get in the way of his playing, _I think.

I clap loudly for the team, not James.

"Alright James!" Sirius screams.

James raises his arms and has a wide smile on his face.

"He is so egotistical," I tell Alice to my right.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Alice explains. "Give him a chance."

"No way."

James ends up scoring seven more goals, putting Gryffindor in the lead. The score now is 100-70. The Seeker finds the Snitch, ending the game. All the Gryffindors stamp down from the stands and lift James into the air for his amazing playing. I shake my head and walk back to the castle alone.

"You're such a show off!" I scream at James, leaving from Defense against the Dark Arts.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" he asks.

I glare at him and call him a show off again.

"Show off?" he argues. "I am _not _a show off. It's not my fault I can fly and you can't!"

"I can fly," I fight, walking faster.

"Yeah, sure, maybe two feet off the ground for five seconds. Remember flying class last year? You were hilariously awful."

My face reddens and I squint my eyes with anger. "Well at least I actually care about other people. You on the other hand don't care about anyone except yourself."

I quicken my pace making James have to jog to keep up with me.

"Hey, I remembered Sirius' birthday. I got him _Quidditch: Through the Ages."_

"Wow, such a thoughtful present. Anyone could have gotten him that." I drop my books, making them scatter all over the floor.

"You going to help?" I ask, bending over.

"Why would I?"

"You're a jerk, Potter."

James stomps off and leaves me to pick up my books.

"You all right?" A small voice comes from behind me.

Severus.

"Yeah, perfect." I mumble, causing Severus to take a few steps back. "Sorry, it's just that blasted Potter. He's so awful, Sev."

"Tell me about it. He hexed me yesterday, after the game."

I stand up and hug the scrawny boy. "I'm so sorry. You alright?"

His cheeks look red after I let go but his face soon turns back to it's ghostly white. "Fine, just sick of him."

"Have you told anyone?" I question.

"What's the point? All anyone will do will take away house points. That's not going to stop him."

I bite the inside of my cheek. We walk all the way to the Fat Lady talking about how terrible James is.

"We'll get him back, one day," Severus grunts, looking brave for a minute.

"No, just because he does awful things to you doesn't mean you should do them back," I tell him. "Believe me, there's so many things I wish I could do to Potter right now."

"See you at supper?" Severus says.

I nod and wait until he leaves to give the portrait the password.

Inside the common room are the four boys, sitting at the homework table. They suddenly stop when they see my presence.

"Oh, go on. It's just me," I say sarcastically. They remain quiet and look down at the parchment and books laid out before them.

"No, really," I say. "Go on."

Remus shrugs and says, "You lot seen Hagrid lately?"

"No," Sirius answers, catching on. "Want to go see him, James?"

"Yeah, sure," James agrees. "Coming Peter?"

Peter nods and follows them out the portrait.

I enter the second year's girl's dormitories and find Mary, Alice, and Arabella all ranting about.

"What's all the commotion?" I scream, causing them to stare. Then I realize why they were. Covered from head toe, Arabella looked like a peacock. Her head was covered in not hair, but feathers, turquoise, grass green, and violet feathers. Her skin was a blue-green. Her eyes were bulging and instead of the light brown they were, they were a deep black. It was impossible to find the pupil.

"What happened?" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

"James happened!" Arabella yells, slouching on to her bed. "On your bed was a Berty's Every Flavor Bean. I decided to open it and take one, knowing you wouldn't notice the difference. As soon as the jellybean touched my lips, I turned into like this." Arabella uses her hands to point to herself. "I assume it was James, not knowing anyone else who could get in here and do this."

"Oh my," I say quietly. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Can you go find McGonagall? I don't want to leave, looking like this," she asks me.

"Of course."

I run down the stairs and to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Professor!" I gasp. At the desk is a grey cat, not a woman. "Can you please, um—"

McGonagall transforms from a feline to a human. "What is it, Evans?"

"It's Bella. Potter gave her, well it was really meant for me. See we got into a fight and—"

"Get to the point."

"Anyway, Bella looks like a peacock! We thought you could help us. It was from a jinxed jellybean."

"Yes, very easy to reverse. Those special beans are sold at Zonko's. He must have gotten them over the summer and saved them for someone in particular…"

We enter the dormitory and Arabella is sitting on the bed with a depressed look on her blue face.

McGonagall mumbles a spell and with the flick of her wand, the peacock is gone and in its place, Arabella Figg.

"Thank you, Professor," Arabella says sincerely to McGonagall.

"Of course, Figg. Now do you girls know where Potter is?" the Professor asks.

"They said something about going to see Hagrid, but I'm not sure that's where they were really off to," I say, looking at the door.

"Well, they will turn up eventually. When they do, notify me, alright?"

We all nod and Professor McGonagall heads back to Transfiguration.


	5. Can't there just be one normal day?

5.

"How dare you do that to Bella!"

I take a bite of an apple and try to finish reading _The Daily Prophet. _

"It wasn't meant for her, you know," James answers rudely with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk while you're chewing. It's absolutely disgusting," I tell him, shuddering.

"Well, guess I'm going to do it more now, if it annoys you."

"Will you please tell him to stop, Peter? You're the most reasonable one," I plead.

"Hey James, stop," Peter quietly says, looking down at his food.

I take a deep breath. "Thanks, Peter. Really helped."

"Sorry," he mutters.

Arabella and Alice start talking about new merchandise at Gladrag's. Sirius, James, and Remus start talking about Quidditch while Peter listens in. I finish my apple and continue reading.

**_WIZARD TRYING TO GAIN POWER_**

****_A wizard calling himself Voldemort seems to be trying to gain power. His true name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. He is gaining followers quickly and calling them "Death Eaters."_

_ "This whole thing will blow over soon," Jon Grindle says to the Prophet. "He's just some old man who wants control. Whatever plan he's making won't work. We've got the best Aurors watching him in case he makes a move."_

_ Jon also states that wizards are starting to call him You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in fear of him._

_ "There's no need to fear," Jon states. "Nothing will happen while good is in control."_

I look up and stare at the enchanted ceiling above. Clouds roll and flocks of birds fly about.

"Lily?" Alice says, looking concerned. I give her the paper for her eyes to take in.

"Oh that's nothing. He will be taken care of."

I give a tight smile, wanting to believe her. Somehow, I don't.

"Everyone practice with me first without using your wand. Swish, swish, and flick."

Professor McGonagall is trying to teach us the piscifors spell. It's supposed to turn anything into a fish. Good spell for enemies when someone can't think of anything else.

I swish, swish, and flick with my right pointer finger. It doesn't seem so hard at all.

"Alright, now. Pick up your wands and point it at the block in the bowl," the professor orders. "Now I want everyone to do the motion while saying 'Picsifors.' If you don't make it the first time, keep trying until you do."

I swish, swish, and flick with the wand but nothing happens. I keep repeating the spell but it doesn't work. James, sitting a few seats to my left turns the block floating in the water into a bright, scarlet fish, with sparkling scales. The fish swims quickly around the bowl, staying very close to the glass.

"Good work, Potter," McGonagall nods.

James looks at me, then at my block. He snickers at me and goes back to watching his fish.

Severus across the room changes his block into a forest green fish, with huge black eyes. The fish tries to swim but obviously doesn't know how. It sinks to the bottom and plays with the colorful pebbles.

Severus mouths, "Keep trying."

I nod, and focus on my block.

Swish, swish, flick, "Picsifors!" My block transforms into a golden fish with twinkling scales. Well, half of it does, anyway.

"Good try, Evans," McGonagall says, looking disappointed.

I groan and put my head in my hands. Almost everyone else gets the spell right except Peter, who has the same result as me.

After class, Severus and I walk to Potions.

"I hate that Potter," I say quickly. "He smirked at me when he saw I couldn't do it!"

"You'll eventually get the hang of it," Severus tells me.

"Thanks, Sev."

"Aw, look who it is," A familiar voice says behind me. "It's Snivillus. Don't mind if I walk with you two to potions?"

"Go away, Potter," I demand.

"You're not the boss, Evans," he spits, putting a smirk on his face.

"Why do you always have to bother us? Go hang with your own friends," I say, not looking at him.

"What do you think, Snape?" James questions.

"I agree with Lily. Stop bothering us," Severus says.

"Alright, you asked for it." James points his wand at Severus and says, "Densaugeo!"

Severus drops his books at shoots his hands towards his mouth. His two front teeth bulge out and enlarge twice their original size.

"Reverse it, NOW!" I shriek.

"Come on, Evans. You're the one who's good at Charms."

James laughs and walks away. Everyone is staring. _What's the counter-curse?_ I think, trying to remember. _Oh, right. _I speak and incantation and Severus' teeth are back to normal.

Severus curses under his breath and picks up his books.

"I'm sorry, Sev. Potter's a jerk."

"Yeah, whatever."

I drop my head and start to walk.

"Lily, sorry," he says, grabbing my cloak at the shoulder so I'm facing him.

I give him a half-smile.

"Good thing you were here or else I'd be walking around like a beaver all day."

I let out a laugh and we continue towards Potions.

"You're my Half-Blood Prince," I tell him, smiling.

"What?" he says curiously.

"You're a half-blood. Also, you're brave like a prince. You don't hex Potter back, which is pretty impressive. I wanted to do such terrible things to him a moment ago. You always stand up to him, knowing he's going to do something to you. I admire that."

Severus smiles.

As we enter Potions, Professor Slughorn looks a little bit brighter.

"It's my two favorite students," he says to Severus and I. "Maybe in a couple years, you two will be in my Slug Club."

I smile and take my seat next to Remus and Alice.

"What did James do this time?" Remus asks. "I can see it on your face he did something."

"He did the spell that enlarges your teeth to Severus."

Remus starts to laugh but covers it up with a cough.

"Sorry, Lily," he says, looking guilty for laughing.

"It's all right, you didn't do anything."

"James can be funny, but sometimes, it's too much."

"I think he's stupid all the time."

Professor Sluhorn gives us ingredients for a potion and after half and hour, my hair is a frizzy mess from the steam coming up out of the cauldron.

"Nice hair, Evans," Sirius laughs.

"Shut up," I reply.

After class, I immediately run to the common room. I grab a brush and try to tame the frizz. My hair is entangled with knots and doesn't seem to want to cooperate.

"I'm going to skip dinner," I tell Arabella as she's leaving for the Great Hall. "I'm going to take a shower to fix the nest on my head."

"Alright," she answers. "I'll tell James you said hi."

"Don't Bella," I mumble.

"Just joking," she answers, and is the last one to exit the common room.

I strip down to nothing and cleanse myself in the girl's bathroom. I think of the Prefect's bathroom on the third floor. I've heard rumors it has a bath the size of a swimming pool with different color water and more than 100 different soaps.

I scrub my hair until I've used half the shampoo bottle. I climb out, dry off, and get dressed. I comb my dark, red hair until it's perfectly strait. In an hour, the wet, strait hair will be dry and my head will be covered in small ringlet curls.

I lay on my bed and read _Hogwarts: A History. _I've read it about four times and never get sick of reading about all the interesting facts about Hogwarts. Like how you can't apperate in and out of Hogwarts. Or how each common room is in a special place. Slytherins are in a dungeon, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are in a tower, and Hufflepuffs are in a basement.

After getting halfway through the book, I hear noises from downstairs, telling me that supper's ended. Shoes come pounding up the stairs while people blast the music in the common room. I get a head start on everyone else and drift off to sleep.


	6. Two New Couples

6.

"Have you studied for the astronomy exam yet?" I ask Severus as he ties a letter to his dark brown owl. The Owlery is freezing with whips of snowflakes entering through the large windows. I tighten my scarf and lean against a table.

"Lily, that test is in five weeks. You really expect me to be studying now?"

"Of course! It's about at least 30 constellations. We have to know the shape and the different names of the stars. It's better to be safe than sorry."

He shrugs. "I was planning to study maybe in a month, unlike you. You'll get a 100%, don't worry."

"The only reason I get those grades is because I actually study. Hard work pays off, Sev."

"Whatever."

He taps the birds' head and it flies off into the white world. We walk back to the main castle and as if it's fate, we run into James and Sirius.

"What're you lot doing here, in the cold? Going to snuggle up together?" James smirks and Sirius tries to hide a laugh as I glare at him telling him not to.

"Is that why you two are out here?" I say, smiling.

"Ouch, James. She got you," Sirius tells him.

"Shut up, Sirius," James grunts.

Severus and I walk into the castle and high-five.

"Nice one, Lily," Severus compliments.

"Thank you," I smile.

As I enter the Great Hall, Severus and I go our separate ways. I find Alice and Arabella playing a game of Wizards Chess with Mary watching near by.

"Hello Bella, Alice," I say. "Hi, Mary."

She gives a weak smile and puts her eyes back on the chess board.

"Lily, it's freezing outside! Why were you out there?" Arabella asks after moving her knight.

"How did you know I was out there?"

"Snow, Lily. In your hair."

I look at my hair on my shoulders and tap on the white specks, making them melt from the warmth in my hand.

"That's better," Arabella says.

Soon, the whole room fills up and the girls have to put their game of chess away. Dumbledor makes a few announcements and dinner begins.

"You know, do you ever wonder to cooks this delicious food?" Sirius ask, chewing on a chicken leg.

"I don't know Sirius. Maybe you should ask," Alice suggests.

"Ask who? The food?"

I bite into a roll and listen to the tables conversation. Sirius and James start talking about the food and giving their theories on who cooks it. Arabella, Peter and Remus are talking about how excited they are to go to Hogsmead next year with the rest of the school. Alice seems to be doing the same thing I am.

"I'm pretty sure that they force the naughty students to cook the food. But however do they make it taste this good?" James says, taking a large bite of pizza.

"Well," I answer. "Sure enough you'll ought to find out."

Sirius starts laughing while James just glares at me.

"Nice one, Lily," Remus smiles.

As the snow starts to melt and the flowers start to bloom, things are really heating up here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James has gotten in trouble the pass few times hexing Severus. I'd think he'd stop by now, him knowing we're in last place for the House Cup…again.

I'm curious where Remus sneaks off too once a month. No one knows and if the boys do know, they won't tell me.

The four boys are starting to call themselves the Marauders. It makes sense, I guess. I wonder how Peter Pettigrew got into Gryffindor. He doesn't hex people or seem to play any practical jokes. He doesn't ever laugh at James' and Sirius' jokes. He's pretty shy and scared most of the time. He's more of a Hufflepuff.

Mary seems to be coming closer to us girls. She even admitted that she likes Remus. I asked Remus one day who he liked and he said no one. Says he doesn't want to date for another few years. He said maybe 4th year he will start.

I told this to Mary and she looked bummed. We tried cheering her up but nothing worked. She's okay right now. Remus is just a friend to her.

After charms, I walk with Severus. When James swaggers up, Severus walks faster and leaves me with James.

"Thanks, Sev!" I yell.

James ruffles his black hair to make it even messier than it already is.

"Why do you do that?" I ask. "Mess with your hair? It's already messy and needs to be taimed."

"So it looks like I just came off a broom of course!"

"Wow, Potter." I huff.

I speed up, getting away from James, and find Severus waiting at the end of the next corridor.

"Why'd you leave me? I had to put up with Potter and his bragging."

"Because I knew he'd hex me. And to tell you the truth, it's humiliating for it to happen in front of you." She stares at the ground and looks embarrassed.

"You don't have to worry about it, Severus. Ne's just some prat who wants attention. Isn't in natural for him to hate you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Course I am. Now lets head to class, I bet we're already late."

More Quidditch games go by and Gryffindor wins every one. James gets all the attention and I hear that he has a girlfriend. Alice tells me her name is Hayley and is a blond haired blue-eyed gorgeous girl and is in Ravenclaw. That's just the type of girl James would get.

"You jealous, Evans?" James smirks, holding hands with Hayley.

"Not really. By the way, you're only twelve," I snap.

"And? Age doesn't matter! But by the looks of it, you won't get a man until your at least 30."

My eyes tear up and I don't even have the strength to slap, punch, or kick James.

"That was rude, James," Hayley mutters to him.

I run off and when I reach the common room, jump on my bed and let the tears flow. _Why would Potter say something like that? _I ask myself. It was an extremely rude thing to say. But maybe he's right. I'm always so wrapped up in school work and never have time to do anything. The only free time I have is at dinner and maybe for half-an-hour after class in over. But why am I thinking of this? I need to listen to myself. I'm only twelve. This is a stupid subject to be talking about.

"Did you hear?" Alice says, catching up to me on a Tuesday morning, right before Potions starts.

"Hear what?" I curiously ask.

"Bella and Sirius are going out!"

I almost drop my books. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. I found out only last night but you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh my goodness," I whisper. Arabella and Sirius. I guess they look all right together. At least he's taller than her.

"Look!" Alice points to a dark-haired boy and a brunette girl about two meters in front of us.

Alice tells me to act cool and not give my opinion unless it's good.

"Hey you!" Alice says to Arabella. She glances at Sirius and smiles.

"Wow," I say, looking at the both of them together. "I never saw that coming."  
"Oh shut up, both of you," Arabella blushes.

At lunch, Alice and I swarm Arabella with questions. When did you start liking him? Did you ask him? Did he ask you? Have you kissed yet?

"Wait, Alice," I interrupt. "Now why would they be kissing at this age?"

"You're right," Alice agrees. "I meant to say snog."

"Oh, Alice!" I laugh.

The other two join in and Arabella answers our question. No, they haven't kissed _or _snogged yet.

"Well," I say. "As long as you're happy, Bella."

"Oh, I am," Arabella says. "Sirius might be a jokester and can sure get annoying but I really like him."

As if on cue, Sirius walks in and asks to steal Arabella away.


	7. 2nd Year comes to an End

7.

"W.O.M.B.A.T.s are tomorrow and an exam for every class and you want me to go on a walk with you?" I tell Severus and I quickly walk to the library, barely holding on to my books.

"Yeah," he says. "I do. You don't need anymore studying, Lily. You'll get none wrong, I promise you that. You did last year."

"No, I got four questions wrong. That's not going to slide when we take out O.W.L.s in 5th year."

"Please," he says. "You'll do perfect as always. Take a break for a while. You can go back to studying in an hour."

"Dinner is in an hour, Severus. I need to start now. You're welcome to come with me if you wish but my final answer is no."

I leave him standing in the middle of a corridor as I race up the stairs but stop just as one starts to move as I'm almost to the top. I sigh and wait for it to stop at the next corridor but it skips and goes to the next one.

As it stops, I run up skipping every other step. While sprinting to the library, I hit someone. Hard. My books go flying everywhere and my ink spills. Parch-ment is covering the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize to the person I knocked over. The person stands up and I recognize him.

"I'm sorry, Remus."

"It's quite alright. No need to say it twice. Why were you running though?"

"I need to jam my brain with studying. Exams tomorrow and all."

He nods. "That's exactly where I was headed. You mind me studying with you?"

"No, of course not. You're one of the nice ones anyway."

He helps me clean up my things. We get new ink and the librarian calls Mr. Filch to clean up the mess. In the library, we start with the subjects we both are already good at. We scan the pages, reading every word. After Charms, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology, all that's left is History of Magic and Transfiguration.

Remus is pretty good at Transfiguration so he's going to help me with that, and he has some trouble with History of Magic so I am helping him with _that. _

"Say Avifors while pointing your wand at the quill," Remus tells me. "Say it loud and clear, but don't shout."

"But we learned this last year," I complain.

"Yes, but it will probably be on the exam. And you weren't so great at it last year."

"Fine," I mumble.

I point my wand at the brown quill and say, "Avifors."

The quill shakes a bit and turns blue.

"Try again," he tells me.

I do as he says. I say the incantation with a little more faith that it will work. The quill lets off a bright ray of sky blue light and turns into a flock of birds. They fly around the room and come back, landing on the table. One lands on my head and lays down in my hair.

"Remus…" I say, standing up slowly.

"I'll get it don't worry." He stands up and picks up the bird.

He reverses the spell and the birds go back to a quill. "That was excellent, Lily! Now, we're going to turn beetles into buttons. I remember you having trouble with this one at the start of term."

"Yes," I admit. "I did."

He gives me the incantation and the motion. I practice it with my quill as he goes and fetches a beetle from Professor McGonagall.

When he comes back, I try out the spell for real. I move my wand in a circular motion above the beetle. Almost at once, it turns into a shiny, black button.

"I did it! I did it perfectly!" I hug Remus and he helps me with a couple more spells that will most likely be on the exam.

After were done with Transfiguration, I help him with History of Magic. I teach him about Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and the International Warlock Convention of 1289. We both skip dinner and continue until 8:00.

"How did you think you did on your exams?" Alice asks me after the last class of the day, Potions, is over.

"I think I did excellent. It was quite easy except for Magical Transport which I'm not good at being muggle-born and all. I've only been to Diagon Alley and here. They asked about St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic which I'm not so familiar with."

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asks the blue-eyed girl.

"It was alright, except for Everyday Magic and The Natural World. I don't pay attention at home when my mum cleans or cooks. I'm usually writing letters to you lot, listening to The Weird Sisters, or playing in my backyard with my cousins. They're muggles you know."

We talk about the exams more and are relieved it's the weekend. At dinner, James is bragging about the Quidditch game tomorrow and how he's absolutely sure Gryffindor is going to win. He hasn't hexed Severus is a while and I only think that's true because he actually wants to win the House Cup. Though Severus might be getting rid of bruises, there are always new ones popping up in new places. James must be doing it where I can't see and where teachers can't see.

At the Quidditch game, James does tricks and flips on his broom, causing gasps and applause.

"What a show-off," I mumble during the game. I look around but Remus is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Remus?" I ask Mary to my right.

"I think he went home. Dumbledore allows it because I think his mother is ill," she answers.

"That's awful. Is that why he leaves once a month? To visit her?"

"I guess so," she says.

The game continues and again, we win. Walking back to the castle, James catches up with me, still holding his broom.

"Shouldn't you be in the locker room? You smell like a troll," I tell him, not making eye-contact.

"Really appreciate that comment," he says. "Anyway, just wanted to see what you thought of the game?"

"Congrats," is all I say.

"That's all? Not impressed on my scoring or tricks?"

"You're good, Potter. I'll admit that. But you really are a braggart when it comes to Quidditch."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he mutters. "You've seen Snivillus?"

"No, and if I have, why would I tell you? So you can injure him some more?"

"I don't hurt him! I just mess with him. He's a real git."

"No," I snap. "You're the git. And next time you try to hex him, look at his arms. They're covered in bruises. Please stop."

"Where's the fun in stopping?"

"You're impossible, Potter."

"Get used to it, Evans. You'll be with me the rest of our years at Hogwarts and you'll probably see me after school is over."

"Well hopefully, you'll mature with age. If I'm even that lucky."

He just chuckles and heads back to the stadium.

At the end of the school year, Gryffindor wins the House Cup with 430 points. The last feast of second year is filled with almost every food in the world.

"Next year," Sirus says, "I'm going to the kitchens and finding out who makes this."

"Good luck with that," Arabella says with a laugh.

After the feast, we all walk on the trail that leads to The Hogwarts Express.

"I can't believe it's actually over!" Alice tells me, while climbing on the train.

"I know," I answer. "I'll see you in August, at Diagon Alley, yeah?"

"Of course!"

On the train, I stay with the Marauders and the girls for half the ride and the other I spend with Severus.

"Can you please ask your mum if I can come over your house during the summer?" I ask Severus.

"I'll try. But it might take some begging," he says.

I giggle. "Come on, she's not that bad."

"Well," he sighs. "She isn't too fond of muggle-borns."

"Why? We're no different than other witches and wizards."

"That's just her. But when she meets you, she'll love you."

"I hope so."

At King's Cross Station, we all say our goodbyes and give out hugs. We all say we'll write to each other. I run to my parents and hug them.

"Another great year?" Dad asks.

"You bet."

Petunia is standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and she mouths "Freak."

"Missed you too!" I yell at her.

As we're leaving, I feel a tap on my back.

"Bye, Evans. See you next year."

"You're actually saying goodbye to me, Potter?"

My parents smile at the boy and introduce themselves. James asks all innocent and puts on his best goody-goody behavior.

Once he leaves, my mum says, "What a nice boy. You and him friends?"

I laugh. "Sure, mum."

I own NOTHING. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I won't be posting every day because school is really tough. I have to write this stupid mock trial script for civics. :/ Anyway, I promise to update at LEAST once a

week.


	8. 3rd Year Drama

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except of course the plot that I make up.**

**Wow, I actually updated pretty fast. Hehe :) This chapter stinks but oh well. It will get better I PROMISE! The good stuff starts happening in 5th year. ;)**

8.

It's my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm super excited. Over the summer, I was able to go over Severus' but his mum wasn't too fond of my presence. We played Wizard's Chess which I won almost every time. I even got to go to the Ministry of Magic.

Severus's mum needed to go there one day and Severus begged her to take me along so I can experience it. It was breath taking. I hope to never use floo-power again. I got all dirty from the fire place. There in the ministry, we only saw the Department of Magical Transportation: Floo Network Authority because that's where Mrs. Snape works.

I absolutely loved the elevators but the first time on, I didn't know I had to hold on to the bar above. So naturally, I fell causing almost everyone else in the elevator to fall as well.

I got letters from everyone except James. Good that because I wouldn't know what to write back.

My dad signed the permission slip to Hogsmead which means I'm eligible to go. I'm super excited because Hogsmead is where we get to go four times a year to visit. I get to see Gladrag's and Honeyduke's and Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks. I can't wait to try a butterbeer.

I took my parents to the Leaky Couldron last week and I begged them to let me have a butterbeer. I tried to explain to them it's not real beer but they didn't buy it.

So now, I'm on the train sitting with Severus and his friends who I don't really like.

"Hey, Sev," I whisper. "I'm gonna go find Alice. You alright here?"

"Lily, please stay."

"I've seen you all summer and have only written to them. Please can I go?"

He gives in. I run around the train but bump into a beach-blonde seventh year. I feel extremely embarrassed when I see the Head Boy badge.

"Sorry!" I say.

"Miss Evans," Lucius Malfoy snaps. "Stop running before you injure someone."

"Sorry, again. Just looking for my friends."

"Well, slow down. I bet they're not as jumpy to see _you."_

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Just gain control. I'm Head Boy you know. And while at it, go tell your friend, Potter, to gain control this year as well. I don't wish to have him prancing about the school and causing trouble."

"One: He's not my friend. Two: I don't need to gain control. Three: James won't listen to anybody much less me. He will always stay an arrogant jerk."

I run off, passing Xenophilius Lovegood as he's passing out copies of his magazine he's trying to start called The Quibbler.

I finally find Alice who's snogging Frank Longbottom.

"Alice!" I exclaim, opening up the compartment.

She pulls away, blushing madly. "Be right back, Frank."

I give her a shocked expression as we roam the train.

"I know!" She says. "But I really like him. He's so sweet and ever since first year, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I kissed him and he kissed back and then…you saw it."

I laugh. "As long as you're happy, Alice." I give the girl a side hug. "Now go back to him but don't snog his face off."

She sticks her tongue out at me and runs back to her compartment.

I find Arabella and Mary who are talking about Hogsmead.

"Hey!" I say, hugging each girl. "You'll never guess what I just saw."

"What?" Mary asks.

"Alice and Frank snogging."

"Frank Longbottom?" Arabella exclaims. "He's a fourth year!"

"I know!" I shout. "It was pretty strange but she seems so happy."

"Well," Mary says. "Didn't see that coming."

We all laugh.

"Hey, where are the Marauders?" I ask.

"Why?" Arabella questions. "Want to steal James and snog him?"

"Disgusting, Bella!" I playfully slap her on the arm.

As we enter the castle, the sorting hat gives Gryffindor 35 new first years. James sits next to me on purpose, just to annoy me. We eat and talk and laugh.

The next day, the work begins. I take Care of Magical Creature and Divination as my electives. All my friends take the same electives including James.

Yippee.

The first day of Divination is whack. Professor Trelawney is a weirdo in my opinion and the class is ridiculous. She's all about embrace the inner mind and she says I don't have the art of seeing and I'm really regretting taking this class. I should have taken Ancient Runes instead.

Care of Magical Creatures is quite fun actually. Professor Kettleburn is very nice and I can tell he really loves animals. We learned about Crups who look like Jack Russell Terriers but they have a forked tail. I hear they love wizards but are ferocious towards muggles.

Today's the second week and I'm getting used to my schedule.

"Is Ancient Runes good?" I ask Severus, walking across the bridge from Care of Magical Creatures.

"It's great, if you like ancient stuff," he says.

"Ugh, I really wish I took Ancient Runes! Divination is awful!"

"I got advise from Lucius to not take it. He made that mistake a few years ago."

"Why are you friends with him? Malfoy?" I question.

"Why?" he asks. "Do you not like him?"

"No! He's so rude."

"He's not that bad."

"C'mon, Severus," I say. "On the train here, he told me to _gain control." _

"Well, maybe you did something."

"You're taking sides with him?" I stop walking.

"No," he defends himself. "Just he's Head Boy and knows things. I'm always on your side, Lily."

I shrug. "Alright."

"We need to get Mary and Remus together," I tell Arabella, Alice, Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Definatly," Sirius agrees.

"But what about Remus saying he doesn't want to date until 4th year?" Alice reminds us.

"Well," I say. "He's just going to have to change it to 3rd."

We devise a plan: I'm going to ask Mary to walk with me to Charms to get a textbook. James is going to walk with Remus to Charms for the same thing. I'll tell Mary that the extra books are in the closet in the corner of the classroom. While in there, I'm going to leave and hide just as James tells Remus to get a quill from the closet.

That's when the magic will happen.

"Today's the day!" Arabella says excitedly.

We get through classes and wait for McGonagall to leave the classroom and that's when we start.

"Hey Mary," I ask.

She looks up from _The Daily Prophet. _"Hmm?"

"Do you mind coming with me to Charms? I really want to study but no one will offer to come with me."

She sighs. "Yeah, alright. But not that long."

"Course," I smile.

I give a thumbs up to Alice as we're leaving.

"Do you mind grabbing a textbook from the closet?"

"Sure." Mary walks to the closet, enters, and searches.

At that moment, James and Remus walk in. I duck behind McGonagall's desk and listen.

"Thanks again, Remus," I hear James say.

"No problem," Remus answers.

"Ugh. I left my quill back in the common room. Can you go get one from the closet?"

Remus answers with a yes and heads into the closet. As soon as he enters, I jump up and James and I push our bodies against the door so they can't get out.

"What are you doing?" Mary yells, trying to open the door.

"James!" Remus exclaims.

"Sorry you two!" James yells at them. "You lot are going to stay here until Mary admits her feelings to your face and you accept!"

"But—" Remus starts.

"No, Remus. What you say about waiting that's rubbish! Someone likes you now, so go out with her!"

Remus doesn't answer.

They both stop trying to escape and start talking. They whisper, knowing we're trying to listen, but we can't hear them.

"What are they saying?" Arabella asks.

"Don't know," I answer. "I can't hear them."

We wait a little while and all lounge in the chairs and sit on top of desks.

"That's it," Sirius states after 20 minutes of waiting. He gets up and roughly opens the door.

Remus and Mary are snogging.

"Oh, Remus," Peter says. "Snogging?"

They break apart and their faces are a bright shade of red.

"See you later?" Remus tells Mary.

She nods and quickly runs off back to the common room.

"You lot," Alice says, smiling. "You both are perfect for each other. You gonna start dating?"

Remus shrugs. "She kissed me. Trust me, she's a great friend, but—"

"No buts," I order. "She fancies you and I _know _you fancy her. Go ask out."

"Alright," Remus answers.

We all cheer and give him pats on the backs and hugs.

"That turned out well," James whispers to me.


	9. Hogsmead

**DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING EXCEPT THE PARTS OF THE PLOT THAT I MADE UP.**

9.

Hogsmead. That's where we're going today. It's chilly outside so I dress in a light long-sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. I grab my jacket and go to the main courtyard with Alice, Arabella, and Mary.

We hand Professor McGonagall our permission slips and join the big group that's going.

"Hogsmead is a privilege," McGonagall tells us. "If any of you misbehave or treat this privilege badly, then you will be sure to not visit Hogsmead for the rest of this year."

We all walk to the small town and scatter in all directions.

"We're going to The Three Broomsticks," I state to my friends.

We enter the pub and take a seat in the center. The waiter comes over and we all order butterbeers with extra foam. Once the drinks are placed in front of us, I grab mine and take large gulps.

"Exactly how I thought it would taste," I murmer.

"Never had a butterbeer?" Mary asks.

"Never. But their absolutely delicious," I say, taking another gulp.

We chat about homework, home, and boys.

"Now that everyone has a boyfriend, Lily, you need one," Arabella says.

"Like who?" I ask.

"James."

I almost choke on my drink. "In your dreams, Bella. No way ever would I date Potter."

"Why not?" she asks with a disappointed expression.

"You know why! He always hexes Severus and is arrogant, egotistical, want me to go on?"

"But you two are made for each other!"

"I agree with Bella," Alice says.

"Me too," Mary chirps in.

"Come on guys. I'd date anyone else."

"You know Fabian Barow?" Alice questions. "From Ravenclaw?"

"Yes…" we all say.

"Well, I was talking to him in the library the other day and he's got a major crush on Lily."

"Really?" Mary says.

"Not interested," I say, wanting badly to change the topic.

"Come on, Lily!" Alice exclaims. "He's cute and is super nice. Get to know him and I bet he'll ask you out soon enough."

I sigh. Fabian is sort of cute. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I think about it and say, "Alright! I'll talk to him and if he asks me out, well, you'll see."

The three girls go to find the Marauders who are probably in Zonko's. I, however, go to find Severus. I find him in The Hog's Head with his two friends, Avery and Mulciber.

"What's she doing here?" I hear Mulciber whisper to Severus.

Severus gives him a glare and smiles at me when I sit down at their table.

"Hello, Severus."

"Hey, Lils."

"Severus," Avery says with a sharp tone. "Tell Evans here that you want to hang with us, and not her."

"Why?" Severus sticks up for me. "She's welcome here."

"She's a mudblood, that's what she is."

My mouth drops open and tears form in my eyes. Not ever has anyone called me a mudblood. Mulciber and Avery smirk.

"Take that back," Severus growls.

"Why should I?" Avery says, standing.

Severus stands as well and anger forms all over his face.

"Apologize to Lily!" Severus whips out his wand and points it at Avery's heart.

"Bloody hell, Severus. It's just a joke," Avery admits, sitting down slowly.

"Well, I don't think it's funny."

I raise out of my chair, and head for the door.

"Lily," Severus starts, following me.

I race out of the pub and the wind blows back my hair as I walk.

"Why are you friend with them?" I shout, stopping.

He doesn't answer.

"They've called me that before, haven't they? They call muggle-borns mudbloods. All Slytherins do."

"Lily, I don't call you that," he says.

"I know you don't. But I bet you _do _call others of my birth that word. Why am I any different?"

"Because," he answers. "You're Lily. My best friend. You're not a mudblood. Aren't I your half-blood prince?"

"You are, Sev," I mutter, hugging him. "Just promise me you will _never _call me that."

"I won't," he promises.

We visit almost every store, looking at clothes and books and couldrons. The last shop we enter is Honeyduke's, where we buy Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I try a white, glossy one which ends up being soap. I spit it out and Severus laughs.

"Okay, you try one," I smile, handing him a dark brown one, hoping it's liver flavored.

He pops it in his mouth and grins. "Chocolate."

"Ugh," I groan, handing him another one. "You're lucky. Here, try this one."

He places it on his tongue and gags. "I think that one's dirty socks."

"Gross!" I exclaim, laughing.

We eat the rest. We experience some tasty ones like cherry, marshmallow, and grape jelly. We also experience some disturbing flavors like sardine, mustard, and farm dirt. When they say every flavor, they really mean every flavor.

I buy some chocoballs and sugar quills, then we leave the shop. Towards the end of the day, Severus goes back to his friends and I meet up with Alice, Mary, and Arabella.

"Where have you been all day?" Arabella asks.

"With Severus," I answer, opening my chocoballs and taking a bite.

"I don't understand why you're friends with him. He's a Slytherin, Lily," Alice states.

"He's not a bad person. Avery called me the M word today and—"

"He did what?" Arabella shouts.

"I know, it was awful. But as I was saying, Severus totally stuck up for me. He's been my best friend since I was eleven. Just give him a chance."

"No way. Sorry, Lily."

"Alice, Mary?"

"Sorry, Lils. But we agree," Mary says.

I sigh and we head back to the castle.

Winter and Christmas passes and third year goes by quickly. Divination gets even more stupid and James gets more annoying, if that is even possible. At least twice a week he's got himself landed in detention. I've come to realize that he's a very smart boy and has loads of potential but he ruins it with his personality.

He blows through his homework in 30 minutes and gets a 100% on it once it's graded. I say he's even more brilliant than me. He's always bragging how amazing he is at Transfiguration in front of me. It really bothers my brain because he knows how bad I am at it and loves to rub it in.

He has gone back to hexing Severus in front of my eyes. I can tell he is trying to be more careful with where and when he does it so he doesn't get into trouble. Remus and Peter think it's funny, but know when enough is enough. They're my favorite out of the four. Sirius is Sirius. Alice and Frank really hit it off. He took her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop which every boy is frightened to enter. I personally think it's quite stupid. Alice thought it was sweet and enjoyed every second of it.

Mary and Remus are happy as can be. She's starting to wonder about his temporary leave every month but I still think it's because of his mother being ill.

Arabella and Sirius have gotten into loads of fights, usually over something not important. But in then end, they are there for each other.

Gryffindor is in the lead for the House Cup and there's a good chance that we might win again this year. Quidditch games have been going well except for James. He boasts and all.

Lately, The Daily Prophet had been talking about You-Know-Who. They say he's getting more and more followers by the minute. A few Death Eaters have attacked wizard towns but aurors have been on the move. Death Eaters are being caught and thrown into Azkaban but some are too good to be caught.

Dumbledore says that we're all safe. He says that You-Know-Who won't be coming near Hogwarts because Dumbledore is the only wizard that You-Know-Who is afraid of. I completely understand. If you're evil, and trying to gain power, Dumbledore is the last person you want to come face-to-face with.

I got to know Fabian and he's a really nice guy. He eventually asked me out and I said yes. What really confused me is James. Once he found out, he looked jealous for a second, but hid it with the sentence, "I don't care."

Severus seemed disappointed when I told him, and repeatedly asks me why I'm dating him. I'm really starting to like Fabian. He's extremely smart. He knows what to laugh at, not things like hexes or jinxes, but stories or fails. He is sweet and kind and is the perfect boyfriend. I think I'll be keeping him for a while.


	10. Pigs, itching powder, and pink Hair

**A/N Okay so it's taking me a while to write this ****_only _****because my teachers want to murder me. I'm doing math work that they give the grade above us. It costs a lot to be smart. I'm still expecting my Hogwarts letter so I can leave this muggle world.**

**I won nothing except some characters and most of the plot line.**

10.

I'm going to kill James Potter. I run down from the girls' dormitories and look for James in the common room. He's nowhere in sight. I find Remus, though. I pull his cloak and pin him against the wall.

"Where's Potter?" I snap.

"I don't know!" he shrieks. "What happened to—"

"Not the matter. I need to find Potter and make him pay."

"You mean _he _did this to you?" Remus starts to laugh and I give him a hard glare. "Sorry."

"Ugh, you're helpless," I let him go, and head to the exit.

"He said something about going to the main courtyard," Remus calls.

I race out from behind the Fat Lady and quickly walk to the courtyard. Everyone stares, points, and laughs at me. I ignore the rude behavior and find James messing with Severus, with Sirius messing with Avery and Mulciber.

"Stop it!" I scream, putting myself between Severus and James.

James lowers his wand and starts to laugh. Loud.

"Nice face, Evans. It matches your hair. Oh wait, you got none!"

"Change. Me. Back!"

"What's the magic word?" he teases, aggravating me more and more.

"Fine," I snap. "I'll just go to McGonagall."

"No you won't," he says, blocking me off from leaving.

"And why not?" I cross my arms and squint my eyes at him.

"Because that means Gryffindor losing points. And I know that Lily Evans doesn't want that to happen."

"Ugh!" I scream. "You're so manipulating and arrogant and a _jerk!" _

"Why, thank you."

Sirius lets Avery and Mulciber go and they run off with Severus. "James, you should change her back."

"Why? It's funny, Sirius," James says.

"I completely agree, but the joke's over. She had to cross the entire school to get here. I bet everyone saw her. She's getting upset."

I give a weak smile to Sirius.

"Fine," James mutters, speaking the counter-curse.

My pink arms go back to the fair shade they are. I touch my nose and it's no longer one that would be on a pig's head. My hair drops down my back in ringlets.

"Was that so hard?" I say, marching off.

"I am so _sick _of his jokes and pranks. Detention doesn't do much good. He's just going to keep doing it."

It's after Charms and I'm walking with Fabian.

"I agree what he's doing is wrong but Lily, maybe if you're nicer, he'll soften up," Fabian suggests.

"As if. He'll think I'm messing with him. I just wish he'd stop messing with Severus," I say quietly. "Sev hasn't done anything wrong. I totally get the hatred between houses but James started it in first year. I wish I never sat in that compartment."

"You can't go back in time, Lils."

"Actually—"

"You know what I mean." He kisses my cheek as he heads off to Professor Filtwick's classroom.

_I need to get Potter back,_ I think. This can include Sirius because even though he's my friend, he laughs at the pranks and hexes. I've got the perfect plan.

Wednesday morning. That's today. I'm sitting in the common room waiting for Sirius and James to come screaming down the stairs, itching themselves uncontrollably. It's early, so it might take a few more minutes. I decide to read the Daily Prophet while I'm waiting.

I'm only about a page through when two boys scamper down the stairs, itching themselves all over.

"What's wrong?" I ask sarcastically.

"Our beds!" James shouts. "They're full of itching powder!"

I start to laugh and they both look at me funny.

"Wait," James says. "_You _did this?"

I nod, holding back my laughs.

First, he looks impressed that I could be a jokester myself, but then he looks angry.

"Lily!" Sirius exclaims.

All too fast, Sirius runs to me and gives me a great, big, hug.

"Sirius!" I shout, trying to push the strong boy off me. He doesn't budge.

I shove and scream until I'm finally itching as well. Sirius lets go and him and James high-five.

"Bloody hell, Sirius!" James shouts. "I never would have thought of that! Good thinking!"

I shake my head as I run back upstairs to quickly shower off the powder.

Once I'm done, I realize I'm late for Transfiguration. I grab my books and jog to the classroom. I take my seat and pant from the running. James winks at me with a grin plastered across his face.

Once class is over Professor McGonagall tells me to stay after class.

"Is what Potter and Black said true?" She asks me.

"Sorry Professor, but, what are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

Then it hits me. They told. Those prats told. Telling is for tattle-tails. I never would think mighty James Potter and Sirius Black would tell on a simple prank.

I gulp and say, "Yes. It's true."

"Evans, because you're an excellent student and this is out of the ordinary for you I will not give you detention. I will warn you though that if this ever happens again, you will be in trouble."

"Thank you, Professor," I say, leaving the classroom.

I catch up with the two boys while heading to Herbology.

"You lot told!" I shout, smacking them both on the arms.

"Ow," Sirius mutters.

James just smiles. "Problem?"

"For your information," I snap. "I didn't get in trouble. McGonagall just gave me a warning. Telling is for tattle-tails and it's something I wouldn't expect from you two."

"I didn't want to tell because I knew you wouldn't get in trouble but James here insisted," Sirius admits.

"Git," I mumble.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaims.

"Not you," I say. "Potter."

"You're so very welcome," he smiles.

I shove him as I speed up, leaving him behind. I find Severus and tell him about the itching powder.

"You did that?" he laughs. "I never though you'd do a prank."

"And why not?" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"You just don't seem like the type of person that would follow in their footsteps," Severus answers.

"I am not following in their foot steps! Those two deserved it. Hexing you and the pranks they do to me."

"No, I totally agree. I was just joking, Lily," he reassures me.

The day drags on and soon classes are over. Good. I love learning but today I'm just out of it. Maybe it was because I had to get up in the middle of the night to infest the boys' bed with the powder. Or is it because James just wares me out?

What's his problem with me? He doesn't mess with any other Gryffindor except me. It gets quite annoying sometimes. If he'd just lay off for a while all would be okay in the world. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Pigs will fly when James Potter is actually nice.

He just is so annoying. He boasts about his wealth from his parents. All I can say about mine is that they sit at computers all day writing e-mails and talking on telephones. But then I have to explain what a telephone is or what and e-mail is. I really wish my friends took Muggle Studies so they could understand how my world at home works.

"Did you hear about the Slytherin boys?" Mary asks.

"What 'bout them?" I answer, brushing my hair in the girls' dormitories.

Mary lets out a laugh before she speaks. "All their hair is pink!"

I drop my brush. "What do you mean?"

"I think it was the Marauders. Somehow, they did something making all the boys' hair a bright, neon pink."

My mouth is a small circle. I start to laugh because the Slytherins deserve it. Severus. Oh my, I feel so sorry for him. If only the boys messed up and accidently turned their own hair pink. Now that would be hilarious.

As 3rd year comes to and end and Severus' hair slowly transforms to its dark black, James asks us all if we'd want to come over his house for the summer. I laugh and tell him "In his dreams."

On platform 9 ¾, my family and I are about to leave the platform when James come up to us, blocking the wall to the muggle world.

"Evans," he says.

"What?"

He puts a large grin on his face and says, "You going to ask about coming over my house this summer?"

I give him a shut-up-my-parents-are-going-to-encourage-I-go look. He winks and looks up at my parents.

"James, right?" My dad says.

"Yes sir," James answers.

"Lily," my dad says, "I think it's a great idea. You should go," He looks at James. "There's going to be supervision right?"

James chuckles. "Of course. My parents will be there including the rest of me and Lily's friends."

_What a phony, _I think. _Putting on this amazing attitude in front of my parents. Why does he want me to go, anyway? _

My parents chat about it for a moment and Petunia takes this amazing opportunity to be best buddies with James.

"Another freak, Lily? He your boyfriend?"

"As if. If Potter and I were the last two people on earth and he was a bucket of water and I were on fire, I'd rather burn."

"Ouch, Lily," James says sarcastically. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"Yes," I snap.

My parents turn around and tell me that it's perfectly fine if I want to go over James' house. I have an upset look on my face but James begs, making it hard to say no in front of my parents. I give in and realize I will regret this for the rest of my life.


	11. Summer at the Potter's

**A/N Okay so the next few chapters Fabain isn't going to be in them because it's full of James and Lily drama. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K Rowling so...**

11

The Potter Manor is huge. I know the Potter's are aurors, meaning they get paid loads of galleons but their house…huge. It's only two people most of the year which really makes no sense to me (if you don't count their house-elf, Goppy)

There is a swimming pool in the back that goes to nine feet deep. There are at least 12 bedrooms, two living rooms, one large eating area, a kitchen with a black marble island in the middle, and a room full of wizard items.

Things like autographs from famous quidditch players, cauldrons, broomsticks, robes, important Daily Prophet articles, hourglasses, scrolls, etc.

There's even a room full of items from Zonko's. Things like Nose-Biting Teacups, Instant Darkness Power, Extendable Ears, and even a couple Pygmy Puffs.

My parents dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron and that's where I met James and his parents. Surprisingly, they're extremely kind and sweet. James was acting like a perfect son. If only they saw what he did at school. Maybe they can find out during the summer.

We all held hands and apparated. Once we landed in the house, I felt vomit coming up my throat. They expected this and showed me to the restroom. Everyone else came that way with their parents and weren't affected by it at all. Probably because they've all done it before. At least it wasn't by Floo Powder.

His parents apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron to get the rest of my things and came back in less than a minute. Alice is happy to be here but bummed that Frank isn't here. James tells her that Frank is his neighbor and only lives a few houses down. Alice face brightens after she hears this.

James' parents are very laid back. They think all the couples are adorable. Whenever someone mentions my name, his parents always look at James and smile.

"James," Richard Potter says over dinner. "This is a lovely group of friends you've got here."

"Actually," I say. "James and I aren't friends."

"You're not?" Nancy Potter says in a surprised tone. "We figured you two would be perfect for each other."

James and I both choke on our food and have wide eyes at Richard and Nancy.

"Mum, hate to brake it to you but there is no way that Evans and I would _ever _go out much less become friends," James tells them.

That's actually one of the very few things James has said that I agree with.

"Why not?" Richard asks. "James has told us so many great things about y—"

"Dad…" James stops him.

I'm confused for a second but sshake it off. "If you really want to know…" I mutter.

James face starts to look nervous. "Evans, you wouldn't."

I smile at him. "Course I would. Do you want me to start from 1st year? Or shall I just talk about things you did in 3rd year?"

He glares at me and slouches back into his seat. He knows he isn't going to win this fight. So I tell his parents in front of everyone what James, and only James, has done. I don't mention Sirius or Peter or Remus only because I don't want them getting into trouble from things James started. I do leave out Severus. I'm not sure why I guess I don't want to talk about him here.

I do say how James made me look like a pig, and how he made Arabella look like a peacock. How he tried to set off a Dungbomb towards a Slytherin but it backfired. How he turned all the Slytherin boys' hair pink. (James dad actually laughed at that one but was shut up by his wife)

The list just continues on.

When I'm done, I feel like a load has been lifted off my chest. His dad looks amused while his mother looks embarrassed, angry, and disappointed.

"James," Nancy says. "Is all of this true?"

James glares at me and answers, "Yes."

Nancy gets up and drags her husband to the living room where they talk for a while. Once they come back, James looks like he's about to die. Literally.

"We've decided not to punish you," Nancy says.

My mouth drops open.

James looks shocked for a moment before smirking at me.

Nancy continues. "What you did was terrible I can tell you that. But punishing you would mean that your father and I would have to send all of your friends home. They don't deserve that. Also, since they're staying the whole summer, we wouldn't have time to punish you. Then over the holidays, that's Christmas.

"James dear, just please stop doing what we were told you were doing."

"Course, Mum. I'll be better. Thank you," James says.

We continue the dinner and I get the evil eye from James all night. We each get separate rooms and I lay awake in the plush matress.

James told me that the only reason he invited me over here was to annoy me. He said that he had this whole thing planned out. On Platform 9 ¾ he would beg that I come in front of my parents and they'd make me go. Seems like his plan worked.

The first couple days consist of going to Hogsmead to get bathing suits. No one brought theirs and everyone wants to go into the pool. We shop at Gladrag's and Sirius tells us girls to buy bikinis. He's thoroughly disappointed when none of us do.

Back at the Manor, we jump into the refreshing pool. We play Sharks and Minos and do handstands and play Marco Polo. We act like little children and it's surprisingly fun.

I sent my mum and dad a letter one night.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ When I get back, you both are going to wish you never sent me here. Don't look at me (the parchment) like that! I've told you how much I hate Potter yet you sent me to his house? I don't understand adults._

_ Severus is probably bored to death seeing he has no one to hang with for the summer. What about him?_

_ Don't say I told you so but it sort of is fun here…only because of my other friends NOT Potter. Okay well I have to go, Mr. Potter is telling everyone lights out. I love you both but you sending me here proves how much you like to torture me. Please right back. I'm sending the Potter's owl, Frankie._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Lily._

A few days later, Frankie came back with a letter in his mouth addressed to me.

_Dear Lily,_

_The only reason we sent you is 1: The only person you're with all summer is Severus. 2: James seems extremely nice. 3: Your father and I want you to have some fun and go out with your friends. You need some more friends than Severus. He's a nice boy but I don't think he will always be a good friend for you._

_We love you, Lily and just want to do what's best for you. By the way, the letter you sent was very hard to read from all the ink splotches and all the times you pressed to hard on your quill in the beginning._

_Love, Mum. (And your father)_

How could my parents say something like that about Severus? And I have 8 eight friends! James not included. I crumple up the letter and lean against the bed.

A few weeks go by and James whips out the brooms from the shed in the back. He of course gets the best one and he hands me the worst.

"I don't fly," I say, handing him back the broom.

"Why?" he asks. "Is it because of the boom? Here, switch with Bella."

"That's not it, Potter. I literally can't fly. You of all people should know this."

He gives me an upset look. "So you're going to sit here, all alone, while everyone else is flying and has fun? C'mon, Evans! Don't be selfish, we all want you to play. Right guys?"

"I'll just go inside to hand with your parents. They can't force me to fly," I answer, starting for the house but James blocks my way.

"They're not home. Special auror mission against Death Eaters."

"You're not scared for them?"

"They do it all the time and end up fine. The end of the day is unicorns and rainbows."

I cross my arms and stay put. Everyone says I should play and beg me to hop on the broom. I give in, and regret it the moment I'm off the ground.

James takes a Golden Snitch and lets in fly through the air. He tells us we all have to try and catch it.

_Great, _I think. I'm definitely going to fall.

Everyone zooms on their brooms and all I see are blurs through the air. I lift off the ground slowly and rise up to the sky. I sit in place, clutching the wood, hanging on for dear life.

"Come On, Lily!" I hear someone shout.

I fly a few meters and that's when I fall.

I scream until my lungs are hurting. I expect a terrible crash to the grassy ground but right before I hit, I freeze momentarily, then hit the ground with a thud.

"Lily!" Alice shrieks, running to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I mutter, sitting up.

Everyone rushes over, making sure I'm okay. I stand up. "Who broke my fall?"

"A thank you would be nice," James says.

"You?" I ask. "Why would you save me? I could have done Aresto Momentum all by myself."

"Well it didn't seem you were going to do it and everyone else was in shock so I did what I had to do."

James Potter saved me. Great. Now I owe him.

"I'm waiting…" he says, crossing his arms.

"Thanks," I mumble, not looking at him in the eye. "Please don't make me do anything dangerous or weird when you ask."

"_Right_," he smiles. "You _owe_ me. I'll save it for when we're older. Make it a good one."

I shake my head and head back inside. The rest follow. James complains about going in when we just started.

"She's had enough, James," Peter tells him.

The summer drags on and it's quite fun. Not what I expected. James stayed away from me and I stayed away from him. We visited wizard towns and alleys, had a large prank war (which ended with the boys covered in eggs and slime for two weeks strait and the girls and I bald temporarily) and we just hung out.

The last day of summer is when we all left the Potter Manor and went back home. The week before, Richard and Nancy all took us to Diagon Alley to go school shopping. They paid, refusing to let any of us pay for our own things. My parents greeted me happily at The Leaky Cauldron. Once there, I caught Petunia looking at a soon to be 2nd year practicing the levitating spell and sighing with envy. When she saw me staring at her, she acted like she didn't care what the student was doing. I know that inside, she wishes to be just like me but covers it up with names and acting like she doesn't care.

On September 1st, I met up with Severus at King's Cross, while my parents said goodbye to me from the car.

"Is it true you went to the Potters for the summer?" Severus asks.

"Yes, Sev," I respond. He looks confused. "I only did it because I couldn't say no. Trust me, I went because of my other friends, _not _Potter."

Relief floods his face. "Good. You don't need to socialize with him."

"I wish. But he's in my house. What am I gonna do?"

He shrugs as we enter the express and find an empty compartment. The train starts and we're off to Hogwarts.


	12. The Charms Essay

**A/N It's been a few days but I've been so busy writing! I've gotten so caught up in writing the story that I'm forgetting to post a new chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER:** **the queen (j. k. rowling) owns the Harry Potter series and character and the ideas and I'm just a stupid muggle.**

12.

In the compartment, I tell Severus what my parents said about him in the letter they sent.

"Lily," Severus says. "I will always stick around and be your friend, whether you like it or not."

I smile. "Good. I'm not quite sure why my parents would say something like that about you."

He shrugs. "Lots of people don't like me."

I frown at him. "What do you mean, Sev? Lots of people like you. You have tons of friends."

"I have a few in Slytherin. My own father doesn't even care for me." I see Severus tense up and try to hold back tears.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "It's his loss."

When I look up at him, his cheeks are red. He gives me a sad smile and we sit like this for the rest of the train ride.

Once at the school, sorting take place and every house gets a fair number of first years. At the Gryffindor Table, I sit next to Remus on my left and Alice on my right. Mary, Arabella, and Peter are sitting across from us while James and Sirius sit on the other side of Remus.

While Dumbledore is making announcements, I whisper to Remus, "You boys don't have a start of term prank, do you?"

Remus smiles. "Of course we do! Do you not know us at all?"

I playfully slap him on the arm and prepare myself for whatever is going to happen. During the feast, I hear screams from the Slytherin table. Everyone in Slytherin is standing up and backing themselves against the wall. Girls are screaming, boys are smiling.

"Wicked!" I hear one 2nd year shout.

I stand up to get a better look and all the pasta at the table has turned into earthworms. I glance up at Professor Dumbledore and I see he's trying to hold back a laugh. McGonagall looks furious and struts over to the table. She whips out her wand and the worms disappear.

She turns around and quickly walks over to where we're sitting. She glares at all the Marauders and says, "My office immediately after the feast." She huffs up to the teacher's table and slouches into her chair.

"I see the famous Marauders are already causing trouble," Dumbledore says sternly. But when he finishes talking, he gives the boys a wink.

"Dumbledore is so odd," I mutter to myself.

The second day in potions, Professor Slughorn asks for a chat with me after class.

"Now Lily," he says. "This year is very important in potions for you."

"And why's that?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh, Lily! Of course you already know."

"Yes, Professor. This year I need to be the best I can possibly be if I want to join your Slug Club next year."

He smiles. "Exactly."

"Although, it'd be strange if I didn't get in, seeing how I'm practically one of your favorite students."

"Lily, I don't go favoring students," Slughorn defend himself.

I lean on my left leg and cross my arms.

"Alright, I do," he admits. "But only because I know who has talent or who is important and they deserve to be favored."

"Yeah, yeah," I answer, grabbing my books while leaving.

I smirk at James and Sirius while leaving, seeing they have to serve detention for a week. I give Remus and Peter sympathetic looks.

The first night is jammed with essays and projects. Such a great way to kick off the year.

"McGonagall want to kill us, I swear," Alice mumbles, dipping her quill in ink.

McGonagall assigned an essay on transfiguring a teapot to a tortoise and a hedgehog to a pincushion just to refresh our memories.

"Alice, it's worse for me. You know how bad I am at this bloody subject," I groan. "At least I finished my charms essay."

"Lucky, I still need to do that. Just ask James for help," Alice suggests, making me look up at her in disgust. "After he gets back from detention."

"I wouldn't ask Potter for help if my life depended on it," I say. "I would ask Remus but he's in detention too."

We continue working but it's so hard with all the first years running around with excitement. I get up and ask the Head Girl, Valerie, to calm the first years. She nods and tells me they're starting to get on her nerves as well.

"All first years," Valerie starts but is cut off by Arabella near the fire.

"Shut up!" Arabella screams, not looking up from her book.

Valerie just shrugs and heads to the dormitories.

"Thanks, Bella!" I say, and Arabella gives a thumbs up.

The first years look scared and stay quiet the rest of the night.

The next morning, my essay for Charms is gone. I search everywhere, asking all the fourth year girls if anyone has seen it. They all yell at me and complain that it's too early and still dark out. I run to the common room and search the table and underneath the sofas. I stomp up to the boy's dormitories and push the door open to the marauder's room. I can't find the light switch so I say, "Lumos Maxima."

The Marauders groan and complain, asking why I'm here, what am I doing, and to turn off the light.

"Evans," James mumbles. "Get out."

"Have any of you seen my Charms essay?"

"Lily," Peter says. "We don't even have Charms today. You don't have to look for it now."

"Yeah, Lils. Get out and let us sleep. We still have an hour," Sirius grumbles.

I sigh and start going through the boy's stuff. That's when they get mad.

"Lily!" Sirius shouts. "That's our privacy!"

"Well I know one of you took it. It's nowhere else. No other person would take it," I answer, opening drawers. I go through James' bag and find it in front of his Charms essay. I read his and it's almost exactly the same as mine.

I rush over the James' bed and pull the covers off him He sits up and all he's wearing is boxers. I blush for a reason I don't know, and leave the room. I close the door then shout, "Potter you are in big trouble."

"Whatever," he shouts back quietly, and I can tell he's very tired. "By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Like what you saw, Evans?"

I squirm. "Not ever."

I change, brush my teeth and hair, and sit in the common room. I use my wand to erase all of James' essay making the page blank besides his name and the title. When he comes downstairs, I throw the parchment in his face.

He looks at it as if he doesn't understand then his eyes widen. "What have you done?" he exclaims.

"What have _I _done?" I shout back. "You plagiarized my paper, Potter. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in? Actually now that I think about it, I should have let you turned it in. Filtwick would have obviously known this wasn't yours."

He shakes his head. "I just wanted to get and idea of what to write. And I didn't plagiarize."

"Moving some words around doesn't automatically make it yours," I snap.

"Fine," he said. "You're right, Evans. But you know how bad I am at Charms. Be understanding."

"_Understanding? _I'm utterly awful at Transfiguration but I still do my own work, Potter!"

"Then help me. Maybe I could help you, too."

I laugh. "Yeah right. I'd never help you. You're a terrible person. Get a personality check and maybe then."

"You know," he says. "I'm so sick of you. You're such a know-it-all and a prat and you're just annoying. You call me mean and terrible but so are you. You might have a soft spot for the bloody Slytherins but you never give me a chance. I have considered becoming your friend. Don't look shocked, I have. But you just made me realize that I couldn't give a you-know-what about you. I hate you, Lily Evans."

"Feeling's mutual," I mutter, stomping up to my room and slamming the door.

"Lily," Mary asks. "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" I scream.

"What about school?"

"I'm not going," I say into my pillow.

Once the girls leave, the tears start to flow. I've never hated any one more than James Potter. I hate him more than Voldemort, and that's a lot.


	13. Make Ups and Break Ups

**A/N I updated in two days! Yay! OMG I'm almost on 5th year. Things are starting to get good! BTW, if Vanessa is reading this, I say hi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I'm not her. Well...JK! Lol u see what I ddi there?"**

13.

The next day, I forget about the day before. Why was I crying over something James Potter said? I hate him too and I already know he hated me. I guess it was just hard to actually hear it come out of his mouth.

At lunch, I sit as far away from James as possible. He looks upset still and even Zonko's products aren't cheering him up.

"Jamesie!" Sirius yells. "Come on, mate. What's the issue?"

James doesn't speak, but just glances at me before quickly turning away his head.

"Aw, Lily-flower what did you do to James?"

"Nothing," I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"You sure? He seems pretty out of it and only you can break his heart."

"Break his _heart?" _I say. "It's all Potter's fault and how would I break his heart? He hates me."

James nudges Sirius and Sirius shuts up.

Everyone else starts jamming my brain with questions.

"Why would James hate you?"

"Lily, what did you do?"

"You hurt him, didn't you?"

"Lils, you can tell us!"

"What did Potter do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I scream, standing up. "Potter started it."

"What, are we five?" James says, standing up as well.

I leave and head to the common room but James gets there before me and I don't want to be in his company. I rush out of the common room and head to a place no one will find me. I walk three times back and forth and say, "I need a place no one will find me."

A large, black door appears on an empty wall and I push it open. The Room of Requirement.

Inside is a classroom sized room. Against the farthest wall is a fireplace and in front of it a sofa and two armchairs. The whole left wall is just a bookshelf mixed with muggle and wizard books. The right wall is empty and it's covered in a mirror.

I grab a random book, lay across the couch, and begin to read. I lose track of time and when I look at the clock across the room, we've just stared Transfiguration.

I grab my bag and run to the classroom trying to think of an excuse for why I'm late. When I open the door, I don't see McGonagall but just a grey cat. The thing is, that is McGonagall. I take my seat next to Alice.

"Professor, I can explain how I'm late," I pant, taking a breath from the running.

She transforms into herself and stands in front of me. "It's alright, Evans. You're never late so I will let you off with a warning. Just hand me your essay and we'll be okay."

I nod and give her the essay. I turn to my right and meet James' eyes for a moment before quickly turning away. The next time I look over, he is cleaning his glasses.

The day drags on and while I'm laying in bed, the girls ask me what happened.

"Lumos," Arabella whispers, lighting the room. "Tell us."

I sigh. "Yesterday when I was frantic about my Charms essay, I found it in Potter's stuff. I took one look at his essay and it was almost exactly like mine."

"You're bluffing," Alice mutters. "James isn't that low."

I continue with the story. I tell them how I accused James of plagiarism and how we fought and how James told me he hated me. After I'm done I realize my eyes are watery.

"Oh, Lily," Alice says, coming over to my bed and hugging me. "Potter is just a git who can't do his own work. He's jealous of you, you know. He's never admitted it but I know he is. I can see it."

"I doubt he's jealous," I say. "You know what else he told me? Before he said he hated me?"

They all stare at me and wait until I continue.

"He said that he wanted my help, and that he'd help me. He told me to be 'understanding.'" I put air quotes on "understanding."

They are all silent, obviously not knowing how to respond. Mary speaks up. "Just forget about him, Lily. If you want, we can all ignore him."

I smile at the strawberry blonde. "Thank you."

"I won't have to ignore Sirius, right? I mean, he is Potter's best mate," Arabella asks.

"No, Bella. You don't," I say.

For about two months, I stay clear of James. I don't talk to him, make eye contact with him, or get anywhere near him. I purposely be very friendly with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and act like my life is perfect in front of James, to show him that what he said doesn't bother me. I mean, it sort of does but I need to get past it and except what is.

Mary, Arabella, and Alice eventually stop the ignoring and go back to being best friends with James. Of course when I'm with them, they try not to talk to him or they ask me if they can. I tell them they don't need my permission to socialize with him.

One December morning, I finally quit the ignoring. I grab James by his cloak and pull him into the girls' lavatories.

"Evans what are you—" James tries.

"Quiet," I order.

I knock on a cubical causing Moaning Myrtle to rise up and glare at me.

"I was thinking about death when you interrupted my thoughts," she sneers in her high-pitched voice. She notices James and smiles. "Who's this?" She glides over to him and gets real close, then flies right through him.

"That's James Potter," I say. "Can you give us a moment? Alone?"

A smirk forms on her mouth and she raises her eyebrows up and down. "Myrtle," I mutter.

"Alright, I'm going!" She screams and dives into her toilet, causing water to jump everywhere. I jump back, not wanting to get wet, and crash into James. I turn and we're nearly and inch apart. We both quickly step away from each other and there's an awkward silence.

"Potter," I start. "I hope you understand why I'm ignoring you."

He nods.

"Well I—"

"No," he interrupts. "Let me talk. What I said may have been true but it was awfuly rude. I don't hate you. I _do _have a very strong dislike for you though. I admit that I copied your Charms essay but I already explained why I did it. I realize that it was a low thing to do and that it would have been better to not do the essay than copy yours. I don't deserve your help and I understand why you won't give it. I'm sorry."

I don't answer because I'm too in shock from James' apology. "Uh, I forgive you," I eventually mumble, looking at the ground.

A slight smile comes upon his face. "Thank you, Lily."

I look up. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

His faces flushes and he says, "I meant Evans. Your still Evans."

I smile. "You know, if you weren't such an arrogant toerag and you didn't hex Severus, we might actually be friends. Like that's going to happen."

"You know, if you weren't such a know-it-all who hangs out with Slytherins, we might actually be friends," James answers. "Like that's going to happen."

"We dislike each other?" I say, holding out my hand.

"We dislike each other," James shakes it.

In Hogsmead, I go to The Three Broomsticks with Alice and Mary while Arabella goes off with Sirius. We find a table and order butterbeers.

"How are things with you and Frank?" Mary asks Alice.

She swallows a gulp of her drink before answering. "It's great. I know I'm only 14 but things between me and him are pretty serious."

"All you can do is snog each other," I joke. Alice smacks my arm with a grin.

"So what's going on with you and James?" Alice asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"No reason. Curious is all. I heard from Bella that she heard from Sirius that he heard from James that you admitted to him that you might be his friend."

"That's technically true. I said that I would if he stopped being an arrogant toerag and hexing Severus," I confirm. "But that's it. We are not friends and I doubt we'll ever be seeing Potter isn't changing anytime soon. I've got Fabes to keep me company."

"Fabes?" Mary and Alice laugh.

"Fabian, Fabes, whatever."

As if on cure, Fabian walks in and steals me away from my friends. He grabs my hand and takes me behind a few shops and we sit on a bench. He comes up close to me and kisses my forehead.

"You seem upset about something," I say, staring into his ice blue eyes.

A tear falls and he breaks down, not caring if I'm watching him. His face falls on my shoulder and he soaks my shirt.

"Fabian, what's wrong?"

He lifts his head up. "I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning. My parents are in a group called The Order of the Phoenix. It was a group that is against You-Know-Who. I didn't know much about it. My parents refused to tell me any information about the society because they said it wasn't my buisness and I am too young to know anything.

"Yesterday, my mum went on a mission with a few other members. My dad didn't because the mission wasn't that dangerous. They were wrong. My mother got attacked by Death Eaters and—" he takes a deep breath. "She's dead."

All I can do is cradle Fabian. I whisper soothing words to him. I don't tell him that everything is going to be okay, because that would be a lie. Fabian deserves the truth. He sits up and looks at me.

"Lily," he starts. "You have been amazing and what I'm about to do literally is about me, not you."

I sigh. "You're breaking up with me."

"How-how did you know?" he stammers.

"I could just tell," I answer.

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"No, Fabian. I completely understand. What happened with your mum…you need some alone time. If that happened to my mum I would shut down. You're being strong. Listen," I lift his chin with my fingers. "I'm here, as a friend."

He smiles. "You're the best." He kisses my cheek, we say good-bye, and I go off to find my friends.


	14. Kitchens and Predictions

**A/N So excited! Going to Busch Gardens tomorrow! (I've gone more than a million times since I only live 20 minutes away...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

14.

"Let's go," Sirius whispers. It's five in the morning and Sirius, James, Arabella, and I are creeping in the castle.

Sirius told us he found out who cooked the food and wanted to show us before everyone woke up. I refused to go but Arabella begged and Sirius with James help levitated me out of bed, carrying me half the way until I said I could walk on foot.

We tiptoe down a set of stairs leading to the Hufflepuff basement.

"Why are we going to the Hufflepuff Basement?" I ask.

"We're not. The entrance to the kitchen is on the way there," Sirius answers. "And keep your voice down." He pulls out a piece of parchment out of his cloak and points his wand near it. I can't read the parchment but I do see moving footprints on it.

"Sirius," Arabella says, also noticing the parchment. "What's in your hands?"

Sirius shoves the paper back in his cloak. "Nothing. Just some extra parchment."

Arabella and I look at each other and shrug. Portraits on the way mutter at us to turn the light on our wands off but we just ignore them.

"Okay," Sirius says. "Filtch is on the fourth floor and no where near here. Quickly c'mon! We're almost there. You lot are going to love this."

We come across a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Sirius scratches the pear and it laughs and squirms before turning into a green doorknob. Sirius grins, takes the handle, turns it, and pushes the portrait open.

Inside, is a room that looks almost exactly like the Great Hall. The only difference is, on the tables are pots, pans, plates, cooking materials, etc. The ceiling is high and enchanted with a golden sunrise. On the back wall is a large clock stating that the time is 5:20 am.

"House-elves?" Arabella and I shriek. "That's who works in the kitchens?"

Sirius smiles and nods. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

Swarming everywhere are House-elves cooking, cleaning, and preparing for breakfast. Some have even started making lunch.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," a house-elf with pointy ears says to Sirius. "Can Woppy get you anything to eat?"

"No thank you," Sirius replies. "I just came here to show my friends. Want anything?"

We all shake out heads except James who orders a few pieces of bacon. The bacon is brought over in a matter of seconds and James practically swallows it whole.

"Animal," I mutter.

James grins.

"May Woppy ask Mr. Black his friends names?" Woppy asks.

"This is James Potter, Arabella Figg, and Lily Evans," Sirius introduces.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Figg, Miss Evans," Woppy smiles.

"Call me Lily, please," I state.

"Okay, Miss Lily."

"Just Lily. No miss."

"Lily."

I smile at Woppy and she looks all happy. We hang in the kitchens and Woppy tells us how it all works. The House-elves don't get paid but don't mind because working for Dumbledore is much better than being a slave in someone's home. They cook almost all the time but enjoy it.

By the time we leave, it's 7:00 and we blend in with the crowd heading to breakfast. We eat and go back to our dorms to shower and change before class.

"That was very fascinating," I tell Arabella on our way to our first class.

"What was fascinating?" Alice asks, popping up next to us.

"Sirius showed us the kitches this morning," Arabella answers.

"No way! Where? What was it like? Who cooks the food?"

"Slow down, Alice," I say. I explain to her everything I saw. I tell her about the size, Woppy and all the other House-elves, the large clock, and all the food being prepared.

"That's amazing!" Alice says. "Do you mind showing me later?"

"I don't know if later is such a great time," I answer. "But I bet you could get Frank to show you. He's a prefect and all."

"Good idea, Lily," Alice says. "We'll go during free period."

"Remember to tickle the pear," I say, entering Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"What pear?"

"Silence students!" Trelawney shouts. "Today we will gaze into the magical crystal ball!"

We all groan and whine.

"We did this last year!" Sirius whines.

"We might have Mr. Black but everyday an individual might see something different, a different story or prediction. The ball will show you the future! Open your mind and gaze!"

Trelawney walks over to Sirius and motions for him to look in the ball. He rolls his eyes and stares into the ball. Then his eyes widen. He looks up, shakes it off, and answers.

"I saw a man. He looked exactly like Pete, except maybe 21 years old."

Peter looks surprised and stares up at Sirius from the table below.

"He was running, laughing. I heard my voice speak the killing curse and then Pete was gone. In his place was…"

"Yes?" Trelawney answers.

"A ra- finger. All that was left was a finger."

"Interesting, very interesting," Trelawney speaks. "I know what this means! Mr. Pettigrew will have betrayed you. But only you, Mr. Black, will know. Everyone else will think that it was your fault."

Sirius looks nervous for a second but shakes it off.

"She's a nutcase," I hear Sirius whisper to James.

Sirius obviously meant to say rat, but covered it up with the finger thing. I could tell from his voice that what he said about the finger was true though.

"Any idea what you saw meant?" I ask Sirius at lunch.

"No clue. It was weird though. It seemed almost real, as if it was really going to happen," he answers. "But c'mon, when have Trelawney's predictions ever been true? She said I was going to die last year and I'm alive, better looking than ever."

Arabella smacks him on the arm and he winks at her before taking her hand.

Snow melts, flowers bloom, the sun shines. The heat burns and every time I go outside, my hair turns into a large rat's nest. At least the forecast for Hogwarts is sunny and bright instead of cloudy and rainy.

James, being the show off he is, said he's going to become Seeker next year so he can show off more when he's chasing the snitch.

The Seeker Gryffindor has now is in his 7th year and the team will need one next year and who could be better than James? I can list a bunch of people. Sirius is going to try out for Chaser, filling James spot. Sirius wanted to join the team this year and last year but there were no spaces for him.

Severus has this weird theory that Remus Lupin is werewolf. He says that Remus only leaves at the full moon, which is "suspicious." He also said that Avery's mum works at St. Mungo's so he asked her if there was or ever was a patient with the last name of Lupin or related to Remus Lupin and she said no. I'm not convinced at all.

Remus is one of my best friends and he would tell me something like that. He knows that he could trust me.

The end of the year exams were not that hard. Some questions though were a bit tricky but I'm 100% sure I got every question right, beside the Divination part. I just made up most of my answers for her class. I said that I was going to die young in my own home. Like that's ever going to happen.


	15. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with the Harry Potter series.**

15.

_Dear Evans, _

_ I already invited everyone else to come along. We're all going to meet at Diagon Alley. Get that expression off your face. You can run off with Bella, Alice, and Mary if you want. I just thought we could all get together before term started if you don't mind._

_ Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron Tuesday morning at 11:00. _

_ James Potter_

I crumble up the letter and sigh. I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Severus. I pull on a new pair of clothes and head downstairs.

"Mum," I speak. "I'm going to see Severus."

"Alright, but come back around lunch. We're all going out," my mum, Rose, answers.

I groan.

"Lily," my dad, Andrew, huffs from the kitchen, setting down his newspaper. "The whole summer you've been with that boy. We don't see you the entire school year except for Christmas and Easter. The whole family doesn't spend time together anymore."

"I doubt Tuney will love the idea of a family lunch. And I haven't spent the whole summer with him! He's been off somewhere most of the time. I don't know where he's been. He won't tell me." I mutter, walking over to my dad. I stare at the newspaper and laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"The paper. It's so…weird."

"That's because you're used to moving pictures and words changing," Mum says.

Once I leave, I close the wooden gate behind me, and head over to Severus'.

I knock on the door and Severus' mum answers.

"Oh, it's you," she grunts. "Severus isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"He went to Diagon Alley with Mulciber."

I take a step back. He suggested that we go together. I'm going to talk to him when he gets back.

"Can you tell him I came over when he comes back?"

"Maybe," she answers and slams the door shut.

After a dreadful lunch, (Petunia didn't look at me the entire time and all she did was try to bring up fights) an hour has passed and there's a knock on the door.

From the living room, I run to the door and whip it open. I point my finger at the boy who is standing right in front of me.

"You asked if we could go to Diagon Alley together," I say.

"Yeah, I did, and we are, right?" Severus answers.

"I thought so but this morning I went to your house and your mum said that you were there with Muliber!"

"Oh that's nothing, Lily. We just went there to get a couple things. We didn't buy school supplies yet."

I lower my finger and sigh. "Good. What did you get?"

His face becomes whiter than it usually is and he mutters something.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh, we just got some cauldrons."

The way he answered doesn't seem like he's telling the truth.

"Come on, Sev. What did you buy?" I put my hands on my hips and put all my weight on my left leg.

He mutters to me what he got and I'm shocked.

"Sev! That's dark stuff. Why did you buy that?"

He shrugs. "It's fascinating. I wouldn't use it on anyone of course. It's just for…" he tries to find the right word, "experiments."

"Right," I whisper.

Something about Severus is off. He has been very secretive all summer and he won't tell me what's going on. Half the time he looks scared. I wish I could comfort him but that would involve knowing what's bothering him.

"You alright, Sev?"

He gives a small smile. "Never better."

Back inside, there's a owl hanging outside my window. I open it, and the owl swoops in, drops a letter, and flies away. I look at the letter and it's from Hogwarts.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a Gryffindor Prefect. It was a tough decision but with your skills in not only learning but self-control, you fit the slot. You're badge is in the envelope if you didn't notice it before._

_ On the Hogwarts Express, I ask if you'd ride in the Prefect Carriage. The Head Boy and Girl will give you instructions and tell you your duties. I hope you fufill your purpose as a Prefect and have fun on the job._

_Professor McGonagall_

We go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday. Severus and I try our best to stay clear of James and the rest of the Marauders. We buy our school supplies and have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we order drinks, James and everyone comes in.

I'm happy to see Arabella, Mary, Alice, Remus, Peter and even Sirius but not James.

"Hello, Evans," James greets me, sitting across from Severus.

I glare at him while the girls tackle me with hugs. I give hugs to Remus and Peter but not Sirius. He puts on a pretend hurt expression and puts his hand on his heart.

I laugh but then I see Severus. He looks nervous and angry.

"I'm going to go, Lily," he whispers to me, standing up.

"No!" I answer, pulling him back down in his chair.

"Let Snivillus leave," James groans. "Or do you want _me _to show him the way out?"

Severus stands up and walks out the door not looking back.

I quickly turn my head to James and squint my eyes at him. "What has Severus ever done to _you_?"

He shrugs. "Nothing really. He's just a Slytherin who's really annoying. And he's such a slimeball."

"You're a real git, you know that?" I spit at him.

He smiles. "I know that."

"You're going to have to change your ways, Potter. I'm a Prefect."

He drops his mouth open. "You, a Prefect?"

Everyone gives me congrats and I learn Remus is a Prefect too.

"We can patrol the halls together!" I say to him with a smile. "Maybe you can control your friends."

He shrugs. "Maybe they can get away with things too."

Sirius claps him on the back with a large grin.

The drinks come back but with no one to drink Severus', I tell the waitress to take it away. The rest order and we all have lunch. It's great to catch up with everyone. Arabella got a new baby sister named Jenna and I can tell that she's really happy about it. Alice said over the summer she got into a fight with Frank over a letter but she doesn't want to say what the fight was about so I don't push her. Remus doesn't have anything new, neither does Peter. Mary said her grandmother died but she wasn't so upset because her grandmother died of old age all peaceful.

That's how I hope to die. Married, happy, and of old age. That is the perfect way to die. Hopefully by then, all this Voldemort stuff will have blown over.

Speaking of You-Know-Who, Sirius said that his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, became a Death Eater.

"Sirius!" Arabella exclaims, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine, Bells," Sirius says, but not pushing away her hug.

"After she graduated in 69, she was thinking of joining him," Sirius explains. "Her parents and entire family are so proud, except Andromeda who is disgusted by Bellatrix's decision. I'm not surprised at all. This is exactly something that she would do. Not to mention that my brother came home this summer."

Sirius has a brother?

"Regulus?" James gasps. "Why?"

"He said he wanted to visit. I was sent to my room and they locked me in while they talked in Regulus' room. The thing is, his room is close to mine so I eavesdropped."

"And?" James says.

"He's a Death Eater as well. I knew that he was going to become one but at this age? 14? At least I know where he's been going every summer. The point is my whole family is rubbish. I am so ashamed to come from them. Sometimes I think that if I was sorted into Slytherin, I would be just like them."

"Sirius," Arabella whispers. "You are _nothing _like them." She kisses him on the cheek and he gives her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Bells," Sirius says. "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" we all say in a chorus.

"Narcissa, my other cousin and sister or Bellatrix and Andromeda, is getting married to Lucius Malfoy."

We all gasp.

"Malfoy? That git?" James spits.

"Yeah and he's a Death Eater as well."

"Unbelievable," James says.

"He was a Slytherin," I say. "He was rude and dark. I am not shocked at all that he's one."

We all continue listening to Sirius talk about his awful family. I feel so bad for him. Sirius is the Gryffindor who is against Voldemort and loves muggles and muggle-borns. His family is the Slytherin filled people who only associate with pure-bloods and they call Sirius a blood-traitor.

When I think about it, I'm glad to be a muggle-born.


	16. Avery and Mulciber

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing because I'm a nobody and J.K. Rowling is a somebody.**

16.

"I hope you 5th years were excited when you found out you were Prefects," the Head Girl, Kay, tells us.

"I was shocked," Remus says.

"Well so were we," Todd, Head Boy, says with a smile.

They just tell us that if we see trouble, we have to act on it. Prefects are allowed to take away points in their own house but not from other Prefects or students from other houses. We can give detentions as a punishment.

We have to patrol the corridors of the school and the Hogwarts Express. We are allowed to use the Prefects Bathroom (I've wanted to use it for years) We get to supervise decorating for holidays and events. We lead the first years to the dormitories the first day. We have to keep and eye on younger students when bad weather keeps us inside.

I can tell that this is going to be a lot of work but I hope to enjoy it.

"Stupid, blasted, Snape!" I hear James yell one night in the common room around the full moon.

"What happened?" I ask in a worried tone. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, I…" he sighs. "I told Snape how to go under the Whomping Willow. There's sort of like a cave down there."

"Is he alright? Potter! The Whomping Willow is dangerous!"

"I know, I know! He obviously couldn't enter it and, well, the tree sort of, um, almost killed him."

"Almost?" I shout. "What do you mean?"

"You better thank me. I saved your slimeball friend."

I don't know whether to hug James or hex him. "What were _you _doing down there? Watching him fail and get hurt?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that's what I was doing."

I throw a pillow from the sofa at James. "Uh, Potter! You're such a prat!"

"Hey!" He says. "I saved him!"

"After you told him how to kill himself. I'm taking away points. Um, twenty."

"Thanks, Evans."

"Sev," I say, walking with him down the hall. "You alright?"

He huffs. "Stupid Potter! He tells me how to enter the Whomping Willow and he pushes me away from the entrance?"

"Severus, he saved you," I tell him. "That tree would have killed you."

"Yeah, whatever."

He walks off and that's when I hear the scream. I rush over to the main courtyard and see Mary in the air, parazlyzed, being laughed at by Avery and Mulciber. I rush over but once I move a few feet, I fall backwards and can't move.

_The body binding curse, _I think to myself.

Avery and Mulciber walk over to me and lean over my body so I can see them both.

"You coming here to help your little friend?" Avery spits.

I don't try to move because I know it's no use. I mentally glare at both of them.

"Stupid mudblood," Mulciber says, laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mary fall to the ground, limp, while I'm stuck on the ground. Avery and Mulciber leave and a few minutes pass when Remus comes to help.

He undoes the curse and we both run over to Mary.

"What happened?" he asks, picking Mary up in his arms as we go to the hospital wing.

"Avery and Mulciber. They did some dark curse on Mary but I obviously couldn't do anything. They left laughing and that's when you came along/"

"Do you know what the spell was?" Remus asks. "The one they sued on Mary?"

"I'm not sure. I remember reading it somewhere. I know that is' dark and something they wouldn't teach at school," I answer. "The restricted section. That's where I read it."

"Why were you in the restricted section of the library?"

"I was bored and wanted to read this book that was in there and that spell was in it I think."

Once we get to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey take care of Mary and insists we go back to class. We tell her we will but instead go to Professor Dumbledore.

"Brilliant," I mumble. "We don't know the password."

"Sherbert lemon." Remus speaks to the eagle.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Whenever I come across Dumbledore he's always talking about how he loves some sherbert lemon pie they serve in Hogsmead."

We climb up the stairs and rush into Dumbledore's office. He lifts his head out of some silver bowl and smiles at us. He pushes the bowl to the wall and it gets shut behind small doors.

"Remus, Lily," he greets us. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's Mary MacDonald sir," Remus pants. "Avery and Mulciber did something to her. She's in the hospital wing but we thought you should know."

"What have they done?" Dumbledore asks.

Remus looks at me as if waiting for me to explain.

"They cursed her," I explain. I don't quite remember what the curse was but she was paralyzed in mid air. I tried to help but the two boys did the body bind curse and I couldn't do anything."

"Hm. I know what curse they did," Dumbledore says. "But how do they know such a thing?"

He paces back and forth thinking. "You wish me to punish those boys, is that true?"

"Of course sir," Remus and I say.

"They hurt her and did a dark curse. I'd be shocked if you didn't," Remus says.

"Alright then. Fifty points will be taken away. Each," Dumbledore announces. "And I think some detention with Mr. Filtch will help them see what they did was wrong. For polishing trophys without magic is quite hard." He smiles and ushers for us to leave and get back to class.

"She'll be alright though?" I ask Dumbledore on the way out.

"She'll be fine. I will go attend to her later this afternoon. She will probably have to stay overnight though, just so she can rest," he assures me.

I nod and Remus and I go back to our studies.

"Have you seen Avery and Mulciber?" Severus asks me one Saturday in the courtyard.

I glare at him and walk away swiftly.

"Lily, wait! What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you," I say with no emotion.

"I though we were supposed to be friends?" he says catching up with me. "Best friends?"

I stop and sigh. "We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with. We've had this discussion before. I'm sorry, bit I detest Avery and Mulciber. What do you see in them, Sev, they're creepy! Do you know what they did to Mary the other day? She is one of my best friends."

I lean up against a piller and look into Severus' thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," he says. "It was a laugh, that's all—"

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Severus demands with a red face.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

"They sneak out at night. That's why I went to the Whomping Willow and tried to go into the tunnel underneath it. There's something weird about Lupin. He's a werewolf I'm telling you. Where does he keep going?"

"His mother is ill," I say.

"Every month at the full moon?"

"Why are so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

The intensity of his gaze makes my blush for an unknown reason.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though," I tell him, dropping my voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. Potter saved your life whether you want to admit It or not."

"Saved?" You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to—I won't let you—"

"Let me?" I say, raising my voice. "Let me?"

My eyes turn into slits and Severus backtracks at once.

"I didn't mean—I just don't want you made a fool of—He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"

My face is in shock and my mouth is wide open. James Potter does _not_ fancy me. Does he? He has been acting a little nicer to me this year. Is he trying to be kinder? How have I not noticed this yet?

"And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero—"

My eyebrows travel farther up my forehead.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," I say, cutting across Severus. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Avery's and Mulciber's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Severus' body relaxes the moment I insult James and when we walk away, there's a new spring in his step.


	17. Slughorn's X-Mas Party

**A/N OMG I just finished on Word James and Lily's 6th year. They go out in their 7th! I'm so excited! Okay well the DISCLAIMER is same as always. I own nothing.**

17.

"Lily, Severus," Professor Slughorn calls us after class.

"Yes, professor?" Severus says.

"Now both of you know you have been accepted into my Slug Club," He tells us. "I am having a Christmas party the Friday before break. I want both of you to come. You can bring one person if you wish."

"What time and where?" I ask.

"It'll be at 7:00 pm sharp in my office."

"Alright, we'll be there," I smile at Slughorn.

"Who are you planning to take?" Severus asks me. "This is Slughorn we're talking about, you can't just take anyone."

"I know, I know," I say. "It has to be someone important. Either someone else in the Slug Club or someone that Slughorn knows of. Maybe I could take Adrian. He's in the Slug Club and I don't think he's going to ask anyone."

"Lily, um, maybe," hesitates Severus.

"Yes, Sev?"

"Uh, nothing."

I look up into his dark eyes. "You sure?"

"Uh, maybe later."

I shrug and we go back to our own common rooms.

I tell the girls about the party and they become all jumpy.

"Who are going to ask?"

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Adrian, why?"

"Guys!" I yell, causing them to shut up. "I only said I was thinking about Adrian but he's sort of a nerd."

They laugh. "You bet," Alice says.

"I think Severus was trying to ask me but he didn't," I tell them.

"Ugh, Snape. Don't go with him," Arabella squirms.

I drop my shoulders and tilt my head.

"Sorry, Lils but I suggest you not take him."

"He's my friend, Bella."

She shrugs.

"Take James," Mary suggests.

"Not ever," I state. "Why are you both so obsessive about Potter and I?"

"He fancies you, that's why," Mary says.

"I hate to say it but I think it's true," I say softly. "But why? We've disliked each other for so long! Why does he like me?"

"Lily," Alice says. "What's not to like?"

I smile at my friend. "But really. I think Severus fancies me as well. It's quite obvious but whenever he tries to ask me out, he backs out of it. He doesn't tell me things also. I'm scared for him. Ever since summer he's been acting a bit strange."

"Maybe he's a Death Eater," Arabella jokes, laughing.

"Yeah," I whisper. "Maybe."

In the library, Severus approaches me and we talk about the party.

"Who are you taking?" he asks.

"I have someone in mind," I smile at him.

"Let me guess," he mutters. "Potter?"

I gasp. "Why in the world would I take Potter?"

"You both have been acting a little nicer to each other this year and I don't want you being with him," Severus says.

"Sev, just because I'm nicer to him doesn't mean I like him. What's gotten into you? Even if I did like him you couldn't stop me from asking him. It's my life, Sev."

"So that's it then?" Severus says. "You are taking him?"

"Actually I was going to ask you if we could go together," I admit. "But you obviously want me to go with Potter so I guess I'll ask him."

I slam my books shut and walk off, leaving Severus with a hurt expression. Once I get to the common room, I go to James.

"You're coming with me to Slughorn's Christmas party."

He looks shocked and speechless. Sirius nudges him in the ribs making James snap out of it. "Ugh, yeah! That'd be great."

"Good," I say, walking up to the dormitories.

I slouch on my bed and stay still.

"What's wrong?" Mary asks.

I sit up. "I asked Potter to the party."

"You did what?" all the girls say in a chorus.

"I know! I just got into a fight with Severus and he accused me of asking Potter and I said I was going to ask _him_ but I was just so mad that I said I was going with Potter. Then as soon as I got into the common room I asked him and he said yes."

It's 6:50, ten minutes before the party starts. I'm wearing an emerald dress that matches my eyes. The top is topless and the bottom is long and flowing. I insisted wearing something not as fancy but last Saturday, the girls forced me to buys this dress in Hogsmead including buying three inch heels that I can barely walk in.

Arabella did my hair. She straitened it then pulled half of it up. She curled the bottom pieces making them ringlets. She used some wizard hair care product that works much better than hairspray so my hair actually stays in place. I refused to wear makeup since I never wear any but again, I was forced to wear some. I gave it but I said that she couldn't put much on.

She applied black mascara to my light red eyelashes and gave me some blush that matches my hair. She did more magic with my eyes and then she told me to look in the mirror.

When I looked, I wasn't looking at Lily Evans. Instead was a beautiful fifteen year old. When I moved my arm, the girl in the mirror moved hers as well.

"Bella," I say softly.

"No need to thank me," she smiles.

I hug but she pushes me away. "I don't want to smudge my masterpiece."

I meet James outside the common room and when he sees me, his mouth drops. He looks at me up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that," I order.

James didn't look so bad himself. He wore a dress robe that looked very familiar to a muggle tuxedo. He opened his arm, motioning for me to take it.

"Come on," he urges. "I'm curious on why you asked me."

I sigh and link my arm through his. Even with these heels, he's still taller than me. "I didn't want to take you but I sort of had to."

"Why's that?"

"I got into a fight with Severus," I say. "I told him that I was going to take _him _but then he accused me of asking you so I eventually said that I would."

"Ouch, I guess you don't like me then," James pretends to look hurt.

"Right now you're acting sweet and kind and I do like you like this," I admit. "But then you go back to being arrogant and rude. How many girls have you dated?"

He laughs. "Too many to count."

"Exactly."

"It's just so tiring, having girls all over me. It's not so great. I've learned that they only want me for my status and looks."

"You just figured that out?"

"Hey, lay off. It's hard to pay attention when there's school and Quidditch and everything else."

"School? Come off it," I tell him. "You are so smart, I can't quite understand why you're not in the Slug Club yourself."

"Slughorn doesn't really pat attention to me. You think I'm smart?"

"Of course! You're brilliant, Potter. Except in Charms, of course."

He nudges me. "You the same in Transfiguration."

I smile.

"Did I, James Potter, make Lily Evans, smile?"

"I guess you did."

At the party, Severus ended up not taking anyone. When he sees James and I, he quickly looks away, and he has tears in his eyes.

I feel bad for him. Why can't he just admit his feelings for me? Everything would be so much more easier if he did. The party is alright. James keeps trying to get me under the mistletoe with him but I run away each time.

I meet and talk with a few previous Slug Club members that have come to the party. The whole time, I didn't look anywhere near Severus.

"What's up with your nicknames?" I ask James by the food table.

The Marauders have recently started these new nicknames for each other. James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail.

"Uh," he hesitates.

"Well?" I ask. "Why?"

"Our patronuses," he answers. "Yeah, they go with our patronuses."

"Oh," I reply. "What's your patronus?"

"A stag."

James Potter's patronus is a stag. A _stag! _That can't be possible. If his is a stag then that means…

"A stag?" I say.

"Yes, a stag. What's so shocking about a stag?"

I take a deep breath. Should I tell him what my patronus is? If I do, he could be obsessing over it for who knows how long. I decide. "Mine's a doe."

A wide smile appears on his lips. "A doe? Evans, do you know what this means?"

"Just because mine's a doe and yours is a stag doesn't mean anything."

"Come off it! The doe and the stag are soul mates! That's got to mean—"

"I'm going to talk to Slughorn." I cut him off, wanting to stop talking about this.

I can't believe I never knew this before! Like James said, the doe and stag are soul mates. What does that mean for James and I?

Ever since the party, James has kept asking me out and I keep denying him.

"Come on, Evans! We had a great time at the party."

"I agree," I tell him. "We did but that doesn't change my feelings for you. You're still an egotistical jerk."

He pouts. "Lily."

"Did you just call me Lily?"

"Evans! I meant Evans," he saves.

"Sure. Now leave, I'm trying to study!"

He sighs. "You're the doe, remember?"

I lift my head from the book I'm reading. "I told you, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Sure, but one day, you will go out with me."


	18. Mudblood

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K**

**A/N Okay so this chapter is short but this is the part when Snape calls Lily the "M" word. **

18.

"Lily," Severus says to me after Astronomy.

"What?" I groan.

"I'm sorry," he says.

I stop and look at him. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, I am. I shouldn't have accused you of going with Potter even if you did…"

"I only did to make you mad and I had no other options. It would have been embarrassing to go with no one."

"I didn't go with anyone."

I sigh. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. Every time Potter wanted you to go under the mistletoe with him I felt like beating the life out of him."

I laugh. "It was pretty annoying."

It's silent for a moment. I look around and everyone's already gone to class.

"Are we alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," I smile. "But next time there's a party pluck up the courage and ask me."

His face goes red. "Uh, okay."

* * *

"Evans, just go on one date with me! One."

"How many times do I have to say it? No!" I shout at him.

"Why not?"

"You're arrogant, a bully, a jerk, a _toerag._ You have heard me call you these names before. You find joy out of hexing people. I'm sick of it!"

He sighs. "That's who I am."

"No, you're just an attention seeker who doesn't care about anyone but yourself," I snap.

"Then tell your filthy Slytherin friends to get away form me and my friends and to stop supporting Voldemort," James tells me.

"They are not my friends. The only bloody Slytherin I care about is Severus."

"He's probably going to end up like Avery and Mulciber so just forget him."

"How do you mean?"

James grabs my arm to stop me from walking. "Avery and Mulciber are going to become Death Eaters, Evans. They were boasting about it a few days ago. Snape was with them and he supports it."

I glare up into James' hazel eyes. "Severus would _never _become a Death Eater."

"Doesn't he have an interest in Dark Magic?" James asks me in a quiet voice.

"How do you—"

"Not the matter. But he does. Stay away from him. One of these days he'll do something and—" James closes his eyes and winces, as if picturing what he was going to say.

"I have to go study," I say softly, rushing to the library.

* * *

"Charms was so hard!" Arabella complains after the Charms O.W.L.s.

"Are you kidding?" I laugh. "It was so easy!"

"Not everyone is as brilliant at Charms as you are Lily," Alice says.

"Want to go to the Black Lake? By the big tree?" Mary suggests.

We all mumble a "sure" and head down the walkway. As we get closer, I see Severus. Behind him are the Marauders. Remus is sitting on the ground, leaned up against the tree, reading a book. Peter is looking at Sirius and James eagerly.

From behind, James and Sirius ambush Severus and James yells, "Impedimenta!" Severus struggles but it's like he's being held by invisible ropes. James and Sirius laugh. James says, "Scourgify!" and pick, frothy bubbles ooze out of Severus' mouth.

I rush over to the scene and yell, "Leave him ALONE!"

James' free hand rushes to his hair and he runs his hand through it. "All right, Evans?"

"Leave him alone," I repeat. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists, _if you know what I mean..."

Students who have started to gather around laugh at James' comment.

"You think you're funny," I say coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he says quickly. "Go on...Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

I glance at Severus who's jinx is wearing off and he's starting to inch his way to his fallen wand on the ground.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was choice between you and the giant squid," I snap.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius says turning back to Severus. "OY!"

Severus directs his wand at James and a flash of green light erupts from it before a think, bloody gash appears on the side of his face. James whirls around and hoists Severus up into the air upside down. His robes fall down revealing skinny, pallid legs. More and more students have come to watch and they're all laughing. Some are trying to peak over the heads of other students. Lots are cheering. James, Sirius, and Peter are roaring with laughter.

"Let him down," I say.

"Certainly," James raises his wand upward and Severus falls in a heap to the ground. He untangles himself from his robes, grabs his wand, and aims at James. Sirius catches this and says, "Petrificus totalus!" Snape kneels over as rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shout more angry than ever, whipping out my wand.

James and Sirius eye it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James says earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighs deeply, turns to Severus and mutters the countercurse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, _Snivellus_."

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Severus shouts.

My face turns blank. I feel tears forming but I don't let them fall. "Fine," I say cooly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roars at Severus, his wand pointing at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," I round on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" James yelps. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch you sometimes steal, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I turn on my heel stalk off with Arabella, Alice, and Mary close behind.

"Evans!" James yells after me. "Hey, EVANS!"

I don't look back.

Once we get back into the castle, I crash into Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, sir," I breathe, wiping the tears I've let fall from my eyes.

"Lily, whatever is the matter?" he asks me.

"Potter and Severus—I can't believe that he would say that!"

"What did he say?"

"Severus called me a mud—" I can't finish, for I don't want to say the word.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. Do you wish me to punish him? Or shall I accidently put some special potion into his pumpkin juice?"

I give a weak laugh. "Neither are neccassary Professor."

"Don't think too much about it. For friendship doesn't always last. But I tell you that the ones you have now—" he gestures to Arabella, Alice, and Mary who have caught up to me, "—they will always stick with you, until the very end. Who knows? Maybe a new one will pop up. Maybe that new friend won't just become a friend." He smiles and heads to his office.

Later that night, Mary informed me that Severus was sitting outside the common room, waiting for me to come out.

"You sure you want to go down there?" Mary asks.

"Positive. Trust me, it won't be long."

I climb down the stairs and open the portrait. Severus is sitting on the stairs and jumps when I exit the Fat Lady.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out?" I say with no pity. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you, You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join Voldemort, can you?"

"Don't say his name," Severus mutters.

"I don't care about his name, Severus! Or should I start calling you Snape, like everyone else?"

He opens his mouth, but closes it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No—listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood. Why should I be any different?"

He struggles on the verge of speech but before he can defend himself, say sorry, or do anything, I climb back thought the portrait door, leaving him in the empty corridor.


	19. The Almost Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

19.

On the train, I sit in the prefects' carriage with Remus. All the others have left to patrol the train but Kay, head girl, said Remus and I could stay alone in here for ten minutes before we start if we want to.

"Lily, what happened at the Black Lake—"

"I don't want to talk about it," I state, looking out the window.

"Of course. I wouldn't either," he says. "It's just…I'm here for you. If you need a friend."

I smile at Remus and take his hand. "You are a friend that I'm _always _going to need."

He blushes when I take his hand but he squeezes it. "So, you want to play exploding snap?"

"Sure, Remus. But let me tell you, I will win."

"Alright. Let's do the practical version. Don't get your eyebrows singed off."

"How about this," I say. "I win, you pay me three galleons."

"You make a fine bet. Deal."

We shake hands and he takes an exploding snap game out of his bag sitting on the shelf. By the time we finish, it's way past ten minutes. Kay and Todd came in here and saw us but didn't get angry. They simply smiled and said we didn't have to patrol.

It's nice, hanging with Remus. We did spend a lot of time together this year from being prefects which was really fun. We walked along the corridors and just talked. Now that Severus is out of the picture, Remus is really my best friend. I've told him things I haven't told the girls.

Like how my aunt died when I was five and I cried for two months strait. Or how I had feelings for Severus, but now, not even a little. Even that I'm scared. I don't let anyone know that I'm scared.

I'm scared about Voldemort. Recently in the news, there has been an attack on a muggle-born. The woman had been tortured. She's in St. Mungo's right now and is recovering. The Prophet is saying how everything is fine and that no one needs to worry. That's a load of rubbish. People should be worrying and trying to protect themselves. Soon, I don't think the Prophet can lie much longer. He's getting stronger, more than he's ever been. I sometimes think that I'm next. As long as I'm near Dumbledore, I'm fine. Buy what about when I go home?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus and I look and standing behind the glass is James Potter.

"I'm gonna leave you two," Remus says, standing.

"Remus!" I say.

He smiles and leaves me alone with James. James sits where Remus was sitting and grins at me.

"Hello, Evans," he says.

I huff and shake my head. "What do I have to do to get you away from me?"

"Go on one date with me."

"Not this again," I mumble.

"Come on, you want to. You know that you like me."

"I don't and never will."

"You sure? There is absolutely _nothing _you admire about me?"

I shake my head. But that's not the truth. Even though James Potter is a bullying, arrogant, jerk, he still has a good side. He stands up for his friends, especially me. He is against Voldemort and hates every Death Eater. He's brave and humorous. I can't deny that he is handsome. No wonder every girl chases him and Sirius. Sirius isn't bad either but I'd never go there.

I don't realize I'm staring at James until he snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Evans?" he says.

"What?" I say, coming back to reality.

"You were staring at me. You know you want this," he gets up and gestures to his body.

I smack him with the newspaper that I have laying next to me.

"Don't deny it. One day you'll be begging to kiss me. You still owe me from last summer for saving your arse on the broomstick. Remember that?"

I groan. "How could I forget?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use it…yet. Maybe in 7th year…"

"Why then?"

"Because that's the year you'll finally admit your feelings for me. That's the year you'll finally mature."

"Finally mature? I am mature!"

"Sure," he smiles.

"You're no better. Maybe I'd go out with you if you changed. If you weren't such a toerag maybe I'd actually like you."

"Note," he says. "Stop being a toerag."

"Like you're ever going to do that," I snap.

"You never know, people can change. Snape sure did, just not in the good way."

Tears form when he brings up Severus. "You know, Potter, you egged him on! If you weren't bullying he probably would have never said that to me."

"You're missing the point. Whether I bullied him or not, he still would have called you that one day. He's becoming a Death Eater, Evans. You need to realize he's not the same person you were friends with in 1st year."

I let a tear slip. "I am starting to realize that now."

He comes over and sits close and wraps his arms around me. Instead of pushing him off, I let him stay. I cry into his shoulder and he strokes me hair.

"You don't deserve someone like him," he whispers. "You never did."

I nod and lift up my head. Our lips are only inches apart.

_Lily, what are you doing?_

_Doing what I should have done a long time ago._

_No, you hate him, remember?_

_I dislike him. That's different._

_Yes, but he did terrible things to you. He hexes people at random because he's bored. He's egotistical and a braggart. _

_But he's being very sweet right now and comforting. I need someone like this right now._

_Then go to Remus or Alice or anyone else, Stay clear of Potter._

_You can't tell me what to do._

I block out the voice in the back of my head. I lean closer and my lips are about to touch his when someone slams open the door.

It's Severus.

James and I back away from each other and my cheeks flush red. James stands up and gets close to Severus.

"Get out, Snivillus."

"No," Severus says with little confidence.

"Alright, you asked for it." James raises his wand and starts to speak a spell when I jump in between the two sixteen year olds.

"Stop!" I say. "Fighting over me isn't going to solve anything."

"It's not just about you," James says. "He's a real git and I've hated him ever since I spoke to him on this very train in 1st year."

"Please lower your wand," I order.

James sighs and lowers his wand. I slump against the seats.

"If I can't use a wand, I guess I'll do this," James says. He raises his fist and punches Severus in the face. Severus falls to the ground, holding his jaw. Blood oozes from his nose.

"Potter!" I shout, rushing to Severus' side. I speak and incantation and Severus' nose _cracks _and goes back to normal.

"You helped me?" Severus whispers.

"I'm not going to let you get beat up by Potter, even if you're no longer my friend," I tell him.

He stands up and glares at James. "Thank you, Lily."

"Leave. Don't talk to me. That's the last time I'm saving you, you got that?"

He nods and a single tear falls down his face. He opens the door slowly and exits the compartment.

"Why'd you help him?" James asks.

"Just 'cause he's not my friend doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt him. I didn't help him, I'm helping you. You can't injure him, Potter. If you keep doing it, there's a real good chance you won't be good anymore. Be kind to the ones you hate."

"So you're saying I should be kind to the bloody Death Eaters?" he assumes.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about just in general. If it's about protecting the ones you love, then it's fine."

"That's what I'm doing!" he shouts. "Protecting you!" He sits next to me and takes my hand. I try to pull it away but he won't let me.

"I'm sorry, but I will protect you. You need to stop protecting Snape. He's not worth it anymore, Lily."

I sigh and pull my hand out of his. "See you next year, James." I open the door and leave James alone in the compartment.


	20. The Truth Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

20.

6th year. I'm a Prefect again with Remus. Arabella and Sirius broke up. Mary and Remus broke up. This is Frank's last year at Hogwarts. Severus has made failed attempts of becoming my friend. I'm starting to soften up to James.

Ever since the train ride home, something changed between us. I'm not quite sure what it is. I'm trying to bury the feeling, though. How do I sort of like James? He has been an arrogant git ever since I've known him. From hexing to pranks to being a complete show off and for making my mad. His head hasn't deflated but maybe his heart has.

He's leaving Severus alone. I haven't seen one encounter with them two at all this year. Maybe he is changing. But he still is egotistical when it comes to Quidditch. He still ruffles his hair which is starting to give me butterflies when ever I see it happen. He does still hex Slytherins but now only for a good purpose, not out of boredom. He still has detention at least once a week for messing around in class. He still does pranks.

Just last week, we all walked into Slughorn's office and found all the furniture glued to the ceiling. The glue had been enchanted so it took ages for Slughorn to figure out the counter curse to take everything down. I felt bad for Slughorn now that everything has a glue stain on it so I gave him a present: A fish.

It didn't start as a fish though. One early Tuesday morning, I snuck into Slughorn's office and left the bowl on his desk. In the bowl was a lily petal floating on water. Eventually, the petal sunk to the bottom and turned itself into a fish. It was very difficult to do as I'm not good at Transfiguration but I managed. That same day in class, Slughorn hugged me and said it was beautiful magic. He names the fish Francis.

"Why did Mary break up with you?" I ask Remus one day sitting at the Quidditch Pitch. "Do you know?"

He shrugs. "Well, we sort of broke up with each other. We have been talking about it for a while. We're not really feeling it anymore. We are still friends, though. Mary is brilliant and lovely but she's not for me. If she ever found out about—"

"About what?" I say, gesturing for him to continue.

He shakes his head and mumbles a "never mind" but I think I know what he was about to say. I think Remus is a werewolf. The theories Severus had I believe to be true. There's no other explanation for it. But what I still don't get is why Sirius, James, and Peter all go as well around the full moon. I've heard them sneak out at night. How do they do it without being caught? Why didn't Remus tell me? I'm one of his best friends and he knows he can trust me.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I say, looking strait into his eyes.

"How'd you—"

"Severus had theories. I didn't believe them at the time but I put all the puzzle pieces together," I answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighs. "I thought that if people found out, they wouldn't want to be my friend. I though they'd think I'm a freak and that they're in danger around me. Only a few people know."

"Like the rest of the Marauders?"

He nods.

"Why do they leave at the full moon as well?"

"The lot found out in 2nd year all by themselves. They has a crazy idea that they should become Animagi so I wouldn't be alone on transformations."

"They _didn't_, did they?"

He nods again. "They figured it out last year and were able to become Animagi. Peter is a rat, James is a Stag, and Sirius is a dog."

"No wonder!" I almost shout. "That's why you all have those nicknames. They're all crazy! They could get locked up in Azkaban! Remus, you let them do this?"

"Believe me, I wasn't thrilled with the idea either but I couldn't stop them."

"You could have gone to Dumbledore!" My face reddens as I start to get angry. "I know you can't control it but what if you hurt one of them? What if something happened to Peter or Sirius? What about Potter? Is that why around the full moon they show up too class with scratches sometimes?"

He nods.

"God, Remus! I'm going to Dumbledore." I stand up and start to walk away but Remus grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"You can't, Lily," he starts, still holding my hand. "They've helped me so much. They are with me at the time in my life when I feel the most alone. I change and to me they're only other animals. The only reason they have scratches is because they try to keep me from entering the school."

"Wait a second," I mutter. "Where do you change?"

"In the Shrieking Shack. There's a tunnel that leads from underneath the Whomping Willow to it."

"That's how Potter saved Severus because he—"

"Yes, because he was there helping me. Lily, please don't go to Dumbledore."

I sigh. "I won't."

He looks down and slouches, letting my hand go. "Are you scared of me? Embarrassed to be my friend?"

"Remus," I whisper, lifting up his head so he's looking at me.

"You are still the same person I met at the Gryffindor Table in 1st year. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean my thoughts about you have changed. I'm not scared of you. I'm not embarrassed."

He smiles at me. "Thank you, Lily. You have the gift of seeing the beauty in people, even if they can't see it themselves."

My cheeks redden and I don't know why. Remus is just a friend, nothing more. Before I can stop it, Remus leans in and closes the gap between us. It's slow and light and he backs away, mumbling a "sorry."

"It's fine," I say and this time it's me who leans in.

He wraps his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. It's a little awkward from the way we're sitting but I sort of like it. Who knows how long we're like this before someone yells, "Oi! Moony!"

Remus and I break apart. I straiten out my crumpled blouse and Remus pushes back his hair. When I look over to see who called, I find out it's James. I look around and the field is starting to fill up with Gryffindor Quidditch players.

"Evans?" he shouts from the field.

I blush while grabbing my book next to me but as soon as I look up, James is blocking my way. He's hovering over the stands on his broom. I climb down the seats but he doesn't let me leave.

"Remus?" he asks me.

"What about him?" I try to say calmly.

"You snogged him!"

My mouth drops open. "I did _not!" _

He laughs. "Don't lie, I saw you!" James then glares up at Remus. "What were you doing with Evans? I got dibs!"

"Dibs?" I shout, looking at Remus who shrugs. "No one has dibs on me! I can chose who I want to be with no matter who has dibs."

"So," James says. "We can have dibs?"

I groan and slouch down in the seats. Sirius flies over and asks what's going on.

"Moony and Evans snogged!" James yells.

Sirius gasps and looks at Remus and back at me. "You did _not!" _

Remus nods and shoves his hands in his pocket. "How dare you, Moony!" Sirius shouts playfully. "Prongs had dibs!"

"That's what I said!" James agrees.

Sirius looks down at me. "And _you. _Naughty, naughty."

"Naughty?" I say. "One: We did not snog, we kissed. Two: No one has dibs on me so stop fighting about it."

James pouts. "Why did you kiss him, then?"

"I don't know," I say softly. "It just…sort of happened."

"What were you guys talking about before it happened?" Sirius asks.

I look over at Remus who says, "She knows. She knows about my…condition and knows about you both and Peter."

"Why'd you tell her?" they both shout angrily.

"I didn't! She found out on her own. And it's my secret to tell, I can inform anyone I want about it. I don't need your permission."

"You sure as hell do about being animagus," James huffs.

"Guys!" I shout. "I would have found out anyway. One of you would have slipped. My bet is on Potter."

"Why?" James asks.

"Because you're obsessed with her, mate," says Sirius.

"Am not!"

"You sort of are," Remus agrees.

"Look who's talking."

While James is busy talking to Sirius and Remus, I use my chance and Run under James and back to the castle.

"This isn't over, Evans!" I hear James shout behind me.

Back in the castle, I run into Arabella. As soon as she sees me, she breaks into tears. Sirius. I pull her to the Room of Requirement so we can get away from everyone. I sit her on the couch and she looks up at me, her mascara smeared.

"Bella," I say quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods.

"Are you going to tell me al least why you two broke up?"

She sighs and wipes her face with the back of her left hand. "I caught him w-with another g-girl. In a broom cupboard."

"Git," I mutter under my breath. "And I was just talking to him."

"About what?"

"Remus."

She looks confused. "W-what happened?"

I gulp and tell her everything that happened in the Quidditch Pitch, leaving out the werewolf part. After I'm done, her crying has stopped and she's looking at me with wide eyes.

"You and Remus?"

I nod. "I don't know why, it just…felt right."

"No!" she yells, smacking me on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh, Lily! You need to be with James! You're ruining everything."

"Fine then. No one cares what Lily Evans thinks as long as she's with the fabulous James Potter."

"Now you know that's not true."

"It sure feels that way."

**A/N Okay I know it's never mentioned that Remus and Lily were ever together but I feel at one point they were. Her and Remus were very good friends and she was there for him because of his "fury little problem." Don't be mad, her and James will get together in their 7th year (obviously) I have things planned like Amortentia and Head Boy and Girl troubles. Also attacks in Hogsmead and even a marriage proposal. Please review so I know whether you enjoy the story or not. :)**


	21. Quidditch at its Best

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing so...yeah.**

21.

It's official. Remus and I are dating. I asked Mary and she said it was fine and that we're really cute together. She also said I should be with James but I told her to shut it before I hexed her.

Remus is perfect. Being friends was amazing but now as a couple…it feels like all is well in the world. Of course that's not true considering the war that's brewing. That's also official, the war. They're calling it the Wizarding War.

The Prophet says that Muggle towns have been attacked and deaths have happened. The Dark Lord is trying to recruit pure-bloods and even some half-bloods. More people are joining him and more people are against him. Evan Rosier, a 7th year Slytherin and a friend of Severus, has become a Death Eater. He dropped out of school to join Voldemort and I'm scared that Severus isn't to far behind.

It's scary. We don't know who else is working for him and who isn't. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can control people even if they're good using the Imperious Curse. Almost every week there are more deaths, disappearances, and torturing. The Ministry of Magic is trying to hard to keep all this info from Muggles but there are Muggle deaths as well. Dementors and giants have sided with him. Werewolves are siding with him. Hogwarts is the only safe place to be as long as Dumbledore is around.

Though sometimes he has to go to The Ministry and Hogwarts is left unprotected. The Headmaster recently has put an invisible barrier around the school so no one can get in or out unless they have Dumbledore's permission.

Wizards and Witches from The Order of the Phoenix are patrolling the school, keeping an eye out for any trouble. No one knows what the Order is except for a few people. James knows. He basically told me everything Fabian told me. James doesn't know what the order specifically talks about or what their plans are but he does know that anywhere near an Order member is a safe place to be.

An order member who I see almost everyday is starting to creep me out. His name is Alastor Moody or Mad-Eye Moody. He's very secretive and keeps to himself. He's always heading up to Dumbledore's office. Whenever a Slytherin passes by him, he gives them a glare.

I know he's one of the good guys and all but he looks like the type of person who'd use the killing curse with ease.

Saturday afternoon. Quidditch. Remus is already at the pitch for I said I'd meet him there. On the way, I'm blocked by James on his broomstick. He's hanging upside down smiling at me. He flies lower so his face is only inches from mine.

"How about a good luck, Evans?" he asks, smirking.

"How about you leave before I hex you off your broom?" I smirk back.

He laughs and flies to the Quidditch Pitch. I wrap my scarf around my neck and cross my arms as I head to the stadium.

The crowd is roaring and it's snowing badly. Remus is holding me and I roll my eyes as James shows off, not even looking for the Snitch. Sirius is actually a great player, he's scored at least fifteen times and the game has only just started. Hufflepuff is losing badly and Gryffindor is in the lead by a lot.

The Hufflepuff seeker zooms downward, dodging players. James notices and flies after him, almost getting hit with a bludger.

"Come on, James!" Alice yells from next to me.

"Potter flies after the Golden Snitch—Gerald tries to score but-ouch, that's got to hurt!" The announcer, Joe Burgus yells. "Hamway from Hufflepuff gets hit by Daniels-and he's falling down—Yes!"

"Burgus!" Professor McGonagall screams at him.

"Sorry Professor—Potter almost gets the snitch but gets hit to the head with a Bludger from Forgas! Black grabs the quaffle and SCORE! Hamway gets back on his broom and seems to be all right—Diggory grabs the quaffle—ouch, Black steals it away, giving Gryffindor another ten points. Seems like Potter isn't going to be alright-"

"_James!" _I scream.

"Lily, don't!" I hear Remus say from behind me.

I push people out of the way and race down the stand. The referee has called a time out and people are crowding onto the field. I don't stop and until I'm kneeling by James side.

"James?" I say, looking at his closed eyes.

He doesn't move or makes any sign that's he's awake. Dumbledore walks on the field and everyone makes a path for him. Dumbledore doesn't make me move but kneels down on the other side of James. He places his hand on James' forehead and nods to Madam Pomfrey who recently appeared on the field.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask Dumbledore.

He just gives me a concerned look and walks away.

"Move out of the way," I hear a deep voice from behind me. Hagrid walks up and picks up James lightly.

"Be careful, Hagrid," I tell to the half giant.

He smiles at me. "O' course, Lily."

I follow him, a few teachers, and my friends up to the hospital wing.

"You all can't be here," Madam Pomfrey tells us.

"He's our friend," Sirius whines.

"You can't expect us to leave!" I say.

"I don't but you must." Madam Pomfrey rushes us out of the hospital wing and shuts the long doors in our faces.

"Might as well get back to the game," Arabella mumbles to Sirius.

"No way," he says. "I'm staying right here until they let me see my best mate." He slouches on the stairs directly across from the wing.

"Same here," I agree. I stomp over to Sirius and sit next to him. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I might as well," Arabella mumbles.

Alice, Mary, Peter, and Remus all agree to stay but Remus gives me a weird look. "Sure you're not into James?" Sirius mutters to me.

"I'm just going to pounce on Potter and give him a big sloppy kiss the moment they let me see him," I say sarcastically.

"You sure that's not something I would do?"

I laugh as he refers to himself being a dog. He tries to lick my face but I scream and push him into Arabella, who he kisses instead.

I glance over at Remus who's talking to Peter and not looking in my direction.

A few hours go by and teachers have come and gone telling us to leave. We've refused and they've given up, seeing we're not going to go. We have all fallen asleep on the stairs by the time Madam Pomfrey lets us in. She lectures us on how we should have left when she told us to but Sirius interrupts and asks to see James. She moves to the side and I'm the first to enter but when they rest try to follow, Madam Pomfrey blocks them off and says that James only wants to see me.

Sirius tries to put up a fight but doesn't win since Madam Pomfrey is a very strict woman. He sighs and winks up at me. I roll my eyes and Madam Pomfrey closes the door behind me, leaving James and I alone.

I slowly walk through the darkly lit room all the way to the last bed by the large window. James is laying down covered in white sheets. With his jet-black hair and the light, his skin looks extremely pale. I pull up a chair and sit down next to him. Thinking he's asleep, I run my hand through his bangs and jump when he opens his eyes. I pull back my hand and my cheeks flush.

"What were you doing?" James hoarsely says in barley a whisper. "Not having second thought about Moony, were you?"

"Only you at a time like this would joke around," I mutter, holding back a smile.

"You didn't answer my question," James says, suddenly getting serious.

I twirl the ends of my hair with my fingers. "No, I'm not. I'm perfectly happy with Remus."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine but I'm not the one who rushed to my side the second I fell."

I blush fiercely and look at anything else but James. "Who said that?"

"Dumbledore," he smiles.

"Of course," I mutter. "He doesn't admit it but he thinks you and I should be together as well."

"Then he thinks right. We should."

"Potter—"

"No, Lily. Listen to me. I know you're sick of hearing this but I'm not going to deny how I feel about you."

"What do you even see in me?" I blurt out.

"You're perfect."

I laugh. "No, I'm not."

"Of course you are. You're smart, funny, extremely kind, and you're beautiful."

"You say that to every girl you want to go out with," I mutter.

"No," he says. "Haven't you realized I haven't gone out with anyone this year? Even at the end of last year I stopped chasing after other girls."

It's true. After Slughorn's Christmas party, James hasn't gone out with anyone. He hasn't gone after anyone else except me.

"Okay, that may be true but, Potter—" I can't finish because James bolts up and presses his lips to mine.

**A/N Hehe well that was interesting wasn't it? So I just wrote another chapter for 7th year and Lily and James finally got together. It's so adorable you guys are going to love it! Warning: If you don't like fluff then I suggest you stop reading my story. (But please don't :)**


	22. That's What You Get

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for parts of the plot line. :)**

22.

I slap him hard across the face and run out if the hospital wing with red cheeks. My hand aches from the slap and I hold it tightly to my chest.

"Oi! Evans!" Sirius calls after me.

I ignore him and run to the girls' dormitories. I slump on the bed and try to process everything.

James Potter kissed me.

I can still feel the warmth from his lips. Why did he kiss me? He's James! I don't like him at all. We're not even friends. We have been closer this year, haven't we?

James Potter kissed me.

I feel like killing him and going back to kissing him at the same time.

_Lily, don't deny your feelings for him._

_I don't have any except for hatred._

_Lies. _

_Just go away!_

_I know you liked that kiss. It's all over your face, even if I can't see it or not. I can feel it. I'm your conscience so I feel everything you feel. _

_I didn't like it, thank you very much._

_More lies! I though Lily Evans was a perfect prefect who never lied?_

_I'm not perfect._

_James thinks you are._

_Potter is an arrogant toerag who _still _hexes people, _still _shows off, and _still _is a jerk. Would you like me to continue?_

_Just go out with him. One date._

_NO!_

_You will. One day you and him will be together. You do fancy him. Stop pushing back your feelings._

_I'm with Remus._

_Remus is brilliant but James is more your type._

_You're right, Remus is brilliant. I'm here for Remus because of what he's going through and I like him. _

_Remus has his Marauders to help him. They've been helping him more than you have._

_That's only because I just found out!_

_Maybe he didn't trust you. Maybe that's why he didn't tell you and you had to figure it out by yourself._

_Go. Away._

_After you admit your feelings!_

_Go. Away._

I hear silence and glad that's over. I hear people running up the stairs and Mary, Alice, and Arabella rush through the door.

"Is James alright?" Mary asks.

"He's fine," I say with no emotion.

"What did he say?" Alice asks.

"Uh, he said he can't wait to get back on his broomstick."

"Lily," Alice says. "What did he really say?"

I look up at my three friends. "He kissed me."

"_What?" _

"Please don't make me repeat it!" I say, falling into my pillow.

"Well, what happened?" Arabella asks. "Did you kiss him back?"

I bolt up. "Of course not! I, um, actually slapped him."

"Is that why you ran out of the hospital wing so fast, clutching your hand?" Mary says.

I nod.

"Oh my gosh, Lily," Mary mutters.

"You three need to promise that you won't tell anyone. Especially Remus and Sirius," I order.

"Why especially Sirius?" Alice asks.

"Really?" I say. "You know him! He'd probably stand on Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and shout it to everyone!"

"Oh, right."

I start to zone out when the girls start to ask if he was a good kisser.

I've been avoiding James. Ever since he kissed me, I haven't gone anywhere near him. He tried to apologize for kissing me but I pretend he's not there. He's given up and is leaving me alone. Whenever I pass by him in the hallways, he stares at me and looks depressed and sad. The word has spread that James kissed me. The girls didn't tell but James told Sirius and well…

Remus wasn't mad. He was sad at first but when I told him I slapped James, he looked immediately better. Remus has been avoiding James too and is furious at him for kissing me without my permission. Peter has kept out of every thing which I'm glad he has. I don't need anyone else involved in this. Sirius on the other hand is having a lot of fun. Because so many people have passed down the story, it seems as if _I _kissed _James. _I tell everyone the real story but no one believes me.

I ran into Severus the other day and he was very upset. He wondered how I could do this to him. I got angry and shouted in his face I didn't do what he thinks I did. Remus had to pull me away once Avery and Mulciber showed up.

Dumbledore even asked me one day if what happened was true, I told him the truth and he just laughed.

"Poor James," he said. "I wonder if he'll ever get the happy ending with you."

"I doubt it, Professor," I answered back.

"You never know. Teenage hormones are raging at this age," Dumbledore said, then walked off.

McGonagall just looks annoyed that the whole kissing thing is the talk of the school and students are distracted by it during class. Filtwick thinks it's cute in a way. Slughorn wishes I would have been with Severus instead.

The students are confused why James and I aren't talking to each other and Remus and I are together. They think Remus and James had a fight and James did something terrible to Remus and that's why Remus has really bad scratches on his face. Of course, the scratches are from his condition.

Remus said that James and him aren't really on good terms at the moment but pretend they are so James can become a stag during that one time of the month.

"Lily," I hear someone whisper across the library. I look up from my book and search the room until I come across two shining hazel eyes.

I quickly look back down at my books but when I look up again, James is still staring at me.

I close by book and let it float back to its spot on the shelf. I glace back at James and leave the library. He runs after me and I race up the stairs. I halt when one starts to move and James jumps on it just in time.

I sigh and turn around. "I don't want to talk to you. Don't say sorry, just leave me alone."

"Lily—"

"Stop the whole "Lily" thing. Go back to calling me Evans."

"Does that mean I can talk to you?" he asks desperately.

"No!" I groan, running up the stair into a corridor.

James follows and I'm about to turn on to the next corridor before James pulls me back abruptly pressing me against the wall. He's extremely close to me and I can feel the heat from his body. He put his pointer finger to my lips and leans over my shoulder, looking down the corridor.

I hear footsteps and laughing.

"Poor Snape," I hear Avery say sarcastically. "Crying over his mudblood ex-girlfriend."

"They weren't dating," Mulciber corrects.

"Yeah but he wishes they were. What did Snape see in her?"

"I don't know," Mulciber answers. "She was ugly as hell. Being a mudblood didn't make it better either."

My body tenses and James looks angry. He's about to lunge around the corridor when I grab his arm.

"Don't," I whisper.

"You hear how they're talking about you? You expect me to stay here?"

"Yes. Please don't."

"Sorry, Evans. I'm not going to let them call you that."

James jumps around the corner and whips out his wand and yells, "Petrificus totalus!"

I look around the wall and Avery and Mulciber freeze with shocked expressions and fall backwards landing with a thump.

"I thought you were going to do worse," I say.

"Me too," James replies, running his hand through his dark hair.

We walk down the corridor and blend in with the crowd heading to dinner.

"So you're just going to leave them there?" I ask.

"You want me to un-bind them and have them hex us both?"

"Guess not," I mumble.

"Evans, I swear, I'm sorry about what happened in January. You're with Remus and I shouldn't have done it. I promise I will never kiss you again…unless you ask for it."

"Like that's going to happen," I snort.

"Mark my words. One day you'll be asking me to kiss you and I'm going to remind you of this moment and you'll laugh at the idea of not liking me."

"Sure, Potter. Believe in what you want."

"I will," he smiles. "So, we're okay?"

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess we're okay."


	23. Madam Puddifoot's

**DSCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: To respond to purpleartist19, I can't put the date of when the new chapter is going to be up because I don't know. Just whenever I finish one on Word, I'll post a new one. I can't get behind and I don't wanna speed up. I try to update ASAP and it usually takes 1-3 days.**

23.

We've started apparition classes. Since I turned 17 in January, I'm able to get a license if I pass the class. My mum paid for the classes because they cost an additional charge but they're completely worth it. It cost 12 Galleons or 60 pounds or 117 dollars. To be able to transport somewhere in a matter of seconds is amazing.

We have been practicing in the Great Hall and people have gotten splinched. Badly. One Hufflepuff got her legs splinched because she wasn't thinking clearly enough. Madam Pomfrey was able to attach them back on easily but the girl was shaken up a bit about it.

I have learned the three D's of apparition: destination, determination, and deliberation. At first, it was pretty difficult. The instructor put a ring in front of us that resembled a hula-hoop and told us to apparate into it. I got in on the fourth try and seemed as if the only one who did. James was the second one to achieve apparition and got it on his seventh try.

Apparation is so magical and incredible and James better not mess it up for me.

o.O.O.o

Today Remus is taking me on a date in Hogsmead. He hasn't yet said where in the small village but I think it's just going to be the Three Broomsticks. I hope it is.

Remus and I travel down from the castle hand in hand in hand while James keeps giving us sad stares. Arabella is keeping her distance from Sirius even though he keeps trying to get her back. I think he's going to give up though. She keeps ignoring him and he's been looking a lot at Marlene McKinnon, a pretty blond Ravenclaw.

Once we get to Hogsmead, Remus passes the Three Broomsticks and all the other pubs and resturaunts.

"Remus," I say. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He stops right in front of the one place in Hogsmead I dread: Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The door is outlined with pink flowers and pink paint. When we enter, a bell rings with a tuneful tinkle. The inside is very tacky and frilly. The windows are steamed up from all the happy couples kissing over tables with tea or coffee in their hands. The round tables are decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls.

"Remus, I beg you," I say. "Can we please go somewhere else?"

His face looks hurt and I suddenly regret what I just said. "Somewhere else? I thought girls liked this sort of stuff."

"Well, I'm not most girls. I hate this stuff," I reply.

We're about to leave when Madam Puddifoot herself walks up to us with a big, warm smile.

""You two are terribly adorable!" she shouts. "Come, come! I have a table for you."

We can't escape so we squeeze into a corner with a table. She takes our order and we both just get a coffee.

"If I knew you didn't like this place, I swear, I would have taken you to the Three Broomsticks any day," Remus tells me.

"Look on the bright side," I start, but become puzzled.

"There is no bright side," he laughs.

Madam Puddifoot brings our coffee and the sugar that comes with it is pink.

"Want to leave?" I suggest.

"If we can."

I try to squeeze out of the small booth but get pressed down by Avery.

"What's little Mudblood doing in here?" he spits. "Snogging with her little boyfriend?"

"I could ask you the same question," I reply firmly, grabbing Remus' hand.

"Just wandering around."

"Sure, because a single cockroach like you would wander around this place," I motion to the shop.

"You never know, maybe I have someone," he smirks at me. "Anyway, Snape is going to be heart broken your in here with your little werewolf."

Remus tenses and looks anywhere but Avery.

"He's not a werewolf," I say. "That's so silly to think. If you must know, Remus goes to visit his mum every month. Why on earth would he be a werewolf?"

"Forget it," Avery says, looking bored. Then he smiles as if an idea has recently popped into his mind. "How 'bout Potter? What would he think of this?"

"Potter's got nothing to do with Remus and I."

"You sure about that? You fancy him, Mudblood."

"I do not!"

"Fine then. I guess you wouldn't mind me paying him a visit. You know he's all alone, hanging out by the Shrieking Shack. I guess you don't care enough to save his little arse. You'll be wishing you admitted your feelings after I'm done with him."

Avery winks at me and heads off. I look out the window and see him turn down the road that leads to the Shack.

I get up and push open the door, grabbing my wand from my pocket.

"Lily!" I hear Remus from behind. He runs in front of me. "Don't go after him. James can take care of himself."

"I'm sure he can but, Remus, Avery knows some dark spells and curses. One flick of the wand and James could get seriously hurt."

"When was he considered James to you?" Remus whispers.

"James, Potter, it doesn't matter. Are you his friend or not, Remus?"

He sighs. "Let's go."

We follow the trail to the Shrieking Shack but slow down when we get behind Avery. We creep along the trail and try not to step on any twigs. I see James, Sirius, and Peter leaning over the fence looking at the Shack.

Avery halts to a stop when he realizes James is not alone. He jumps behind a tree and slowly pulls out his wand. Remus and I aim our wands at Avery. He's about to yell an incantation when I yell, "Expelliarmus!"

Avery's wand flies out of his hand and I catch it. James, Sirius, and Peter quickly turn around. Avery glares at me and orders me to give his wand back.

"No," I say, crossing my arms.

"Give. It. Back," Avery snarls.

I shake my head. "You were going to use it for something terrible."

He smirks. "I guess you do fancy Potter, then."

I'm so angry that I turn around to Remus and give him a big kiss full on the mouth. When I'm done, Remus' face is red and James looks upset. Sirius is laughing and Peter has an awkward expression. Avery looks disappointed. He stalks up to me and snatches the wand out of my hand.

"We'll see whose laughing in the end," he says, and walks off.

o.O.O.o

Back at the school, Remus pulls me alone so we can talk.

"What's up?" I ask.

He sighs. "Lily, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. Lily, you're wonderful and so lovely but you and James have something I can't touch. I know you're going to be mad at me for saying this but, you two really are perfect for each other. He looks sad all the time especially since one of his best mates is going out with his girl. Don't be angry for ending this. I sincerely hope that we can be friends after this."

I nod. "I understand, Remus. I'm not angry at you. And I would like that, us being friends again. But you are wrong. James and I aren't perfect for each other."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Sure, I'm wrong."

o.O.O.o

"Is it true?" Mary asks me in the common room.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"That you and Remus broke up?" Arabella says.

I nod.

"Why, Lily?" Alice asks. "You both were so adorable! What could possibly make you two end things?"

"James," I answer.

There three faces go into recognition and they smile.

"Was it a bad break up? Did you end things?" Arabella wonders.

"No, it wasn't. Remus actually broke up with me. He said James and I have something he can't touch and that we should be together. It's rubbish. But he was real sweet about it and—"

"Lily!" Mary exclaims.

"What?"

"Don't you get it? You hate James since 1st year and he hates you back. Then all this stuff with You-Know-Who is going on in the middle of it. Then in 5th year, both of you are a little nicer to each other. At Slughorn's Christmas party, you two actually has a nice, real conversation. Then he admitted his feelings and asked you out all those times. This year, you go out with Remus and James is super jealous. Mind the fact that whenever something bad happens to James, you're right by his side, making sure he's okay. To top it all off, your partronus is a doe and his is a stag. Now don't tell me you don't have feelings for him, too."

They girls stare at me in awe and wait for my reply. I stare at the fire and try to think. After a couple minutes of listening to everyone else's conversations, I answer them.

"I do. I do have feelings for Potter."

They squeal and give me big hugs. "But you three need to swear that you won't tell him."

They groan and look disappointed. "Oh, alright," they agree.

I look at the ground and blink a few times. Was that an Extendable Ear? I stand up and see the Ear being pulled up the staircase. I follow it and have to run to catch up to it. I grab the Ear and pull it hard. It breaks off its string and I hear yells from the top of the staircase. Once I reach the top, I see the four Marauders holding another Ear and guilty expressions on their faces.

"You are all gits!" I yell at them. "Listening into others conversations. You four are so low."

I stomp down the stair but hear Sirius say, "Don't worry, mate. At least we know she fancies you."


	24. What a Show Off

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

24.

James now has a thrilled expression on his face every time I see him. He'll try to get me alone with him whenever he can but I always get away in time.

"Come on, Evans!" he tells me one day crossing the bridge from Hagrid's to the school. "You like me yet you still won't go out with me. You're so confusing!"

I turn around. "How am I confusing? One moment you're acting kind and selfless but then the next, you're arrogant and hexing Slytherins! The confusing one is you. When you grow up, maybe then I'll date you."

"Evans, wait!" I walk off but he catches up to me. I lean against the railing and look out to the mountains.

"What if I changed? What if I stopped the hexing and stopped being so arrogant. What then?"

When I turn to face him, we're only inches apart. I look up at his face. He's so much taller than me. He takes his left hand and pushes up his glasses which were starting to slide down his nose.

"Um, yeah. Maybe then," I whisper.

"The last Quidditch game is on Sunday at noon by the way. Sit somewhere I can see you." He starts to walk towards the school.

"Of course I'll be there," I call to him. "As long as you win Gryffindor the Cup."

He looks back and smiles at me. I look at him until he's gone from sigh and when I turn around, Severus is standing right in front of me.

"Are you two, you know, together?" he asks with a worried tone.

I shove past him and walk fast. "Why would you care?" I call back to him.

"Just promise me you won't ever be with him."

I stop in my tracks. "Like you promised that you'd never call me a mudblood?"

He doesn't respond and just looks at the ground instead.

"I thought so," I say quietly. "I don't owe you anything, Severus."

"Lily, I—Um, I need to tell you, ugh, something."

"What?" I cross my arms.

"I know you can never trust me again and I don't blame you. But you need to know this. Lily, I lo—I um, I lo—"

A tear escapes my eye. "If you do, then leave me alone. If you're truly sorry, then you will leave me alone."

He nods and walks to the school.

Today is the last Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor against Slytherin. I'm standing in a lower stand directly in the front. Burgus, the Gryffindor announcer, says all the players' names when they're released to the field. The match begins and it's ugly.

James is hovering over the stadium, keeping an eye out for the snitch. Sirius makes six goals in the first ten minutes. Slytherin makes five goals. Slytherin and Gryffindor are neck in neck for about an hour. There has been no sigh of the snitch and I'm starting to get bored. I love Quidditch but when it goes on for a while, it's gets boring.

Up in the air, a Slytherin knocks over a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's team captain says that we deserve a penalty. The referee sadly is a Slytherin teacher and allows the Slytherin team a penalty instead.

There's one moment when the two seekers chase the snitch but they both lose it and go back to hovering in the air. The team captain yells a time out and all the players fly to the bottom of the stadium.

The two team captains start to argue but I can't hear what they're saying. I just catch the Grffindor saying "Cobbing."

I don't know all the fouls but I think cobbing is when there is an excessive use of elbows towards opponents.

The captains start to argue more furiously and soon the teammates have to pull them off of each other. The referee doen't think anything's wrong and announces to the stadium that Slytherin has won a penalty.

The game starts again and it's rough. Slytherin gets in the lead and there is no sign of the snitch. James almost falls off his broom from a bludger hit by a Slytherin.

All of a sudden, James zooms upward into the sky. The Slytherin seeker notices this as well and chases after him. The sky is clear so the audience can see everything fold out. James and the Slytherin push each other and elbow each other hardly. James flies faster and gets ahead. But then they both fall downward. The Slytherin is in the front because he was below James and I see a shimmering speck right in front of them.

"Come on, Potter!" I hear myself shout, but clamp my hands over my mouth the moment I scream it.

I see James take a quick glance at me and wink. James flies faster with ease and grabs the golden snitch, earning Gryffindor 150 points, and ending the game.

I shake my head. He's unbelievable. He could have grabbed the snitch any time through all of that but he wanted to make things intense and interesting. What. A. Git.

"Lily, we won!" Mary squeals, grabbing my hand and jumping up and down.

"We could have won this game an hour ago," I mutter.

"What?" she screams over the crowd.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Well come on, then! Let's go congratulate the winners!"

Mary pulls my down from the stands and everyone else (besides Slytherins) are already down there. The players have hoisted James in the air and are chanting his name. I roll my eyes but when I look back, James isn't there. I turn around and he's right in front of me. I can't back up because of all the people so I expect him to, but he doesn't.

"You could have saved me hours if you just would have caught the snitch a little earlier in the game," I tell him.

"What's the fun in that, Evans?" he says with a grin. "Besides, I didn't see the snitch in the beginning. Though I did see it about an hour in. Liked my last little routine? It had everybody on edge!"

"Did you plan it?" I ask.

"No, actually. Wood did, the captain."

"Oh, but now I can't call you a git and blame you for wasting time!" I tease.

"Good. Because I just won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. You're welcome." He bows in the small space he has.

"Thanks," I say awkwardly. "Um, I should get back to the school. I don't want to be in the common room when all of this—" I motion to the crowd, "—gets back."

"Alright. I'll see you later then?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

6th year is over and Alice is freaking out. We're on the Hogwarts Express going home and Alice is crying.

"It's going to be s-so terrible next year without F-Frank!"

Alice is upset because Frank just graduated from Hogwarts. He has said that if he gets O's and E's on most of his N.E.W.T.s, he's going to become an auror.

"With everything that's going on," he said to me one day. "I feel that You-Know-Who needs to be stopped and with everyone dying…they need all the help they can get."

Alice has been with him since she was thirteen and they've always been together through everything. Now that he's not coming back to school but instead going to risk his life, she's very worried about him. I tell her that Arabella, Mary, and I are here for her and that she seemed to have forgot that once her and Frank got together.

"I'm sorry," she mutters. "It's just that, I love him, Lily. I can't stand not being with him. And the fact that he's going to be up against Death Eaters—"

"Wait," I say. "Didn't you tell me once that you wanted to become an auror as well?"

She doesn't answer.

"Alice! You need not to worry about Frank when you have the same intentions as him. Shut it and calm down."

"I guess you're right. You know that he's joining the Order of the Phoenix," she explains.

"Who wouldn't," I say. "When I leave Hogwarts, I'm signing up the second I can."

**A/N Yeah I know it was sort of a boring chapter and it wasn't too long but oh well. And poor Snape :( And yes, I now know that extendable ears were Fred and George's inventions but just pretend they've been around for a while before them for the last chapter.**


	25. 6th Year Summer

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

25.

This summer has been the most boring yet. Last summer, I was too upset about Severus that I didn't really care if I was having fun or not. Mary invited me over her house this summer but I'm supposed to go in July. It's June.

I just start to read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _when my owl comes fluttering in my room through the window. I take the letter out of her beak and open in up.

_Lily,_

_ Please read this. I know you're probably going to throw it away once you see who it's from but I beg you not to._

I look at the bottom and the letter is from Severus.

_I miss you, Lily. I miss you like crazy. You probably can never forgive me and I don't ask you to but…please just be my friend again. I'd give anything for you to be on my side. You know I'm sorry. You told me to leave you alone but I can't. I thought a letter would be better than in person._

_ If you read this far, then that means you still care about me. I hope you do because I couldn't stand the idea of you hating me forever._

_ Writing to you is better in person because in person…I can't ever speak clearly. I always stutter and am afraid to say things. When I write it I'm not with you so I'm not so nervous. I'm not so afraid to speak what's on my mind. You're so much more courageous than I am. The Sorting Hat was right when it placed you in Gryffindor. Remember when we met Potter and Black on the train in 1__st__ year and you said you hoped to be in Slytherin? You don't belong in Slytherin. You're much better than the people who are in my house, including me._

_ Thank you for reading this letter if you have got this far. Please consider at least becoming an aquatince or not being mad at me anymore. Please, Lily._

_ Severus_

I fold up the letter and stare out the window, not particularly looking at anything. I grab a pen from my desk and grab a piece of paper. I start to write a letter back.

_Severus,_

_ I will always be mad at you. Nothing can change my mind. I'm sorry you miss me but that's your own fault. I can never forgive you and especially consider becoming your friend again. I have also thought about you and missing you. I've realized though that it's not you I miss, it's the memories._

_ You're right, I do belong in Gryffindor because I am a true Gryffindor._

_ In your letter, you also left out the part of your plan to become a Death Eater. You don't deny it so it must be true. How could you want to work for him. Work for a man who wants to kill muggle-borns like me? But I guess I'm just a filthy little mudblood, right? Have fun in Azkaban, Severus, because that's where you're going to end up. By the way, I'm joining the Order after this school year so I can lock up evil Death Eaters like you._

_The Mudblood_

I close the letter and send it off with my owl. Weeks have passed and I never got a reply back. I'm glad I didn't.

o.O.O.o

Today's the 3rd of July and I'm going to Mary's house. I've packed everything up but am not leaving until noon. I walk downstairs into the kitchen but a whale is sitting at the counter.

Vernon Dursley.

Vernon is 22 years old and has just started working for the company called Grunning's that works with drills. Every time he comes over he brags about how much his boss loves him and how great he is.

Vernon is the most terrible person in the entire world. He's worse than any wizard I have ever met. Voldemort is worse than Dursely but an inch.

"Hello, Vernon," I say, but my voice cracks when I pronounce his name.

"Lily," he says under his big, bushy mustache. He lowers his eyes at my wand sticking out of my pocket and looks nervous.

"I could jinx you, you know," I tell him.

"Lily!" My mum exclaims. "Be nice to your sister's boyfriend."

I roll my eyes and pick up a piece of toast sitting on a lonely plate. I take a large bite and munch angrily. Petunia struts in the room and plants a big kiss on Vernon's cheek. I pretend to gag and Petunia slaps me on the arm with a dishtowel. Mum starts to wash the dishes.

"Just do this," I mutter, whipping out my wand.

Vernon backs up a little and glares at me. Petunia looks disgusted. I use my wand to clean the dishes. The water runs while the sponge wipes the plates. The dishes dry themselves with a towel and place themselves in the cabinets.

My mum smiles and thanks me. Petunia looks furious.

"Don't do those silly magic tricks here!" She says harshly.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to go once I got my Hogwarts letter?" I tell her with a grin.

"Girls, not now," Mum says. "Vernon, are you planning to stay for lunch as well?"

"No, Rose. We'll be heading out," he answers with an annoyed voice.

"Uh, alright," Mum replies.

I eat breakfast and make sure everything is packed before saying goodbye. Once noon approaches, I apparate with a crack to Mary's house with some of my bags for I can't carry them all at once.

"Lily!" Mary exclaims, rushing over to me and giving me a hug.

I drop my bags and embrace my friend. "I have to go back home and get more of my things. Be right back."

"Oka—" But she gets cut off because after the swirling in space, I'm back home.

I grab the one last backpack and hug my mom. "Tell Dad I'll see him July 27th."

"Oh, I'll miss you, Lily," she says.

I smile at her before going back to Mary's. Once I get back, my stuff is gone. "Mary?" I call.

She walks from a doorway towards the end of the house. "I just put your things in the guest room."

I look around the house and it looks a lot like a muggle house. The MacDonald's are pure-bloods but the Slytherins call them blood-traitors because they're great friends with muggle-borns and have an interest in muggles. Mary's brother, Magnus, is a lot older than her and is only mentioned a couple times. He works in the ministry so she never really sees him. She told me he's home this summer though because he has a vacation from work.

"Is your brother home?" I ask her.

"No, he's playing Quidditch with a few of his friends in Ireland at the moment. He should be back for dinner though."

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"Work," Mary answers. "We have the place to ourselves."

Later that night, Magnus comes home and he's a great person. He looks like the male version of Mary. Her parents are also really sweet, too but they seem a little too kind. Her dad kept asking me about muggle things like telephones and airplanes.

"Is that your life goal?" Mary asks her dad. "To figure out how airplanes stay up?"

"Absolutely!" he answers. "It's just so fascinating how muggles have found a way of fast travel without magic. I don't know how they think of such things."

I also explain pens and pencils. Wizards use quills and only quills. It does seem silly though to be explaining something that's so normal.

For about a month, Mary and I have a blast. We swim in her pool and hang around London. We go to Diagon Alley a few times but mostly just hang out. I love my other friends but during the school year, I don't spend that much time with Mary by myself.

Once my trip is over, I go back home for August and spend some time with my parents. I teach them how to play Exploding Snap but it doesn't go well. At the end of the game, my dad is covered in ash. My owl brings me a copy of the Daily Prophet everyday and there has been some bad news recently.

"Look," I say, giving Mum and Dad the paper.

They scan over it with wide eyes. My dad starts to read the article out loud.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at his highest. The Ministry has been attacked. The Minister of Magic has issued that all employees not come to work during this time. Half of the Departments have been destroyed and workers are cleaning up as fast as possible. Death Eaters have put enchantments on the broken pieces that even the greatest aurors can barley fix. The Minister has said that workers may resume their jobs in a couple months. The exact date hasn't been calculated yet but will be released soon.

"'I inform you that we are at the brink of war,' the Minister says. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has gone to far. Nothing is safe. He will be stopped, I tell you. Please continue with your daily activities and if any Death Eaters are spotted, please report them immediately.'"

I slump on the couch and put my face in my hands. "This is terrible!"

"Lily," my mom says softly, walking over to me. "Everything's going to be alright. You heard the Minister, he will be stopped."

"You don't get it, mum," I tell her. "You've haven't seen the magic I have. Some of it's dark and dangerous. You know that there's an Order who is very secretive and are the best aurors in the world. They are lined up everywhere at Hogwarts with wands at the ready just in case. I thought Hogwarts would be the safest to be but—" I stop when I think of Severus. "Students are becoming Death Eaters. Severus is going to become a Death Eater. That's why he's no longer my friend."

"I never liked him," dad says rudely.

"Dumbledore's the only one who can protect us, really. He's the greatest wizard in the world. He's the only one Voldemort's afraid of."

"Aren't you not supposed to say the name?" Mum asks.

"Not really, but I'm not scared of it. Fear of the name only causes more fear of the person."

o.O.O.o

Two weeks before school starts, I get a letter from Hogwarts. I open the envelope and feel a badge. I take it out, thinking it's my prefect badge but it's not. On the cover of the badge is two shiny letters. HG. I scream.

My mum opens the door and rushes into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm Head Girl!" I shout.

"Oh, Lily!" Mum hugs me and kisses my cheek. "I'm so proud! I'm going to go tell your father."

She leaves the room and I pick up the letter that came with the badge.

_Lily Evans,_

_ Congratulations! You've been selected as Head Girl. It was no trouble to pick you out of everyone. You are great in your subjects and are very brave, caring, and selfless. These past years you have been an amazing prefect and I am honored to pick you to help run this school._

_ On the Hogwarts Express, wear your badge (which you'll probably wear all the time starting now) and head over to the prefect carriage to have a meeting. The Head Boy will be there as well and you both will give directions to the prefects and give them their duties. _

_ You and the Head Boy will work together for the whole school year patrolling, giving directions to prefects, and helping the teachers with anything necessary. You will have special responsibilities during your final year at Hogwarts and I know that you will be exceptionally great._

_ Lily, you might be surprised by who has been chosen for Head Boy but let me tell you, you must get along with him._

_ The Head Boy and Girl also share their own dormitory but of course, you both have separate rooms._

_ And also, you are allowed to take away points from any house, not just your own. But only do it if necessary._

_ Have fun!_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin (First Class)_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont_

**A/N Yes, she was very hard on Severus but how can you blame her? Hehehe it's almost 7th year ;)**


	26. Head Boy

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm not her. **

**A/N: So if you're in school, you know how once a year you get this major test(s)? Well I live in Florida which means we do the FCAT and it's next week. SO, we're doing FCAT prep and the teachers are pounding us with homework and projects and it's awful. :( I probably won't update for a few days starting now because I'm just really busy.**

26.

On the Hogwarts Express, I'm one of the first ones who has gotten on. I make sure my badge is fastened perfectly on my robes while I walk to the prefects carriage. I sit by the window and wait for everyone to get on.

Once the train starts to move, all the prefects have entered the compartment. The only missing person is Head Boy.

"Remus, do you know who Head Boy is?" I ask my friend.

"Um…no," he lies.

"Remus."

"I do but you're not going to be thrilled on who it is," he replies.

"Well who is it?"

Remus doesn't answer because someone enters the compartment.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I snap at him.

He gestures to the badge on his chest. I take a closer look and my eyes widen. James Potter is Head Boy.

"_You_?" I shout. "Why are _you _Head Boy? Why would Dumbledore choose _you_?"

"I don't know, ask him," James mutters, slouching next to me. "Trust me, I'm surprised as well. I don't want to be the bloody Head Boy! I wasn't even a prefect."

"You don't have to be a prefect to become Head Boy," a 5th year prefect pipes up, blushing at James.

I roll my eyes. "Well this is perfect. I have to spend my final year working with the person I detest most."

"Come on, Evans. You know that's not true," James grins at me.

Some of the girls glare at me and look jealous. "You all can have him!" I tell the girls.

"We gonna start?" Remus asks.

"Right," I say. "Okay so since I'm actually going to take this seriously, I'll give you your duties. Alright, for the new prefects, you need to know that you can only take away points from your own house." I explain duties and give them all their schedules on where they're going to patrol all year. I then send them off to patrol the train which leaves me alone with James.

"Potter I swear," I snap at him. "If you mess this up for me—"

"I probably will. Being Head Boy means I have to set an example for other students and follow the rules! This year is going to be dreadful," James says.

"That's going to be impossible for you," I tell him. "Oh great, I just remembered. We share a common room and have bedrooms right next to each other."

James looks up with a smile. "We do?"

"Don't get any ideas. And yes, didn't Dumbledore mention it in the letter?"

"I didn't read the letter. I took one look at the badge and nearly fainted."

"Aw, poor you," I tease.

"You know, maybe we can get on a first name basis this year, Evans," James says quietly.

I shrug. "The only way that's going to happen is if you start calling me Lily."

"Okay, Lily. But that means you need to call me James."

"Oh alright. James."

He tries to take my hand pull I pull it away and hide it in my lap. "That doesn't change anything, Pot—James. No hand holding."

He looks depressed. "Fine. Be mean."

"Thanks," I say. He winks at me so I know that's he's joking but I don't fully believe it.

Once we get to school, the teachers already are already giving us feet long parchment essays. Mostly refreshing our memories on what we learned last year. This year is our N.E.W.T.s and it's important that we do our best if we want to get a good job after we leave. I want to become an auror. With everything that's going on, it seems best to become one. If I want to join the Order, being an auror would be a smart idea.

I dip my quill in ink and write. _The Cruciatus Curse is also known as the Torture Curse. You need only to point your wand at your victim and speak "Crucio." This is one out of the three Unforgivable Curses and to do this spell will mean immediate transfer to Azkaban Prison._

_ This Curse was invented during the middle ages and meant for torture purposes but was used effectively in duels. This Curse was once very popular but is now used in extreme circumstances. This spell was not made "unforgivable" until 1717 with the other two Curses. _

_ Crucio translates to "I torture." Cruciatus takes its name from the Latin word "pain" or "torture," the root of which can be seen in other words such as "excruciating" and "crucifixion."_

After I finish that parchment for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I try to move on to Potions but the Gryffindor common room is too loud. I say goodbye to Alice who is working next to be and head to the Heads dorm.

I open the door and it looks empty. "Po—James?" I call.

No one answers. I sit at the table near the wall and finish all my homework. I look at the window and it's already pitch black. I take a shower and jump into some shorts and a tee. I sit on the couch and make a fire in the fireplace. _Where's James?_ I think to myself.

At about midnight, the door to the common room opens. I glace at it but no one enters. It slams shut by itself. All of a sudden, James appears out of nowhere. "Where have you been? How'd you do that?" I ask in a shocked tone.

In his hands is a shiny cloak that drapes to the ground. "What is that?"

I walk over to him but he pulls the cloak away. "It's just something my father gave to me. It's passed down through the family."

My eyes widen as I understand what it is. "Is that—is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

He nods. "I'm busted."

"Is that how all these years you and the Marauders have been sneaking out?"

He nods again.

"Potter!" I shout, smacking him on the arm.

"We're on a first name basis, remember?"

"I don't care. I'll call you 'Potter' when I'm mad," I reply.

"Why're you mad?"

"Just—I can't believe that you own one. They're so rare and—sneaking out with it—"

He smiles and I can't help but smile too. His hazel eyes are shining from the fire and I gaze at him. He really is good looking. Why am I thinking this?

"What are you staring at?" he asks seductively.

"You're gross."

"You want me."

"In your dreams."

"Denial."

"More like truth. Just go to bed, it's almost midnight. And don't sneak out again. Where were you, by the way?"

He gestures to the full moon that's shining behind the window.

"Oh, right. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lily."


	27. Amortentia

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

27.

"Today we will be re-visiting Amortentia," Slughorn tells us in Potions. "Now I will assign you each a partner where you will help each other make one draft of Amortentia. Now last year we did not make this potion but simply read its history and learned all about it. Can someone tell me what Amortentia does?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the entire world. It causes obsession or infatuation in the drinker but not actual love. It has a different aroma for each person who smells it based off the things they find most attractive."

"Good job, very good job. Now let me remind you that the aroma could mean that you find something or someone attractive even if you are unaware of your fondness for the object or person," Slughorn tells us. "The recipe for this potion can be found on page eight of your books. Now let's see—Snape you're with Avery, Black and Miss Figg, Lupin and Pettigrew, Prewett and MacDonald and let's have our two Heads together, Potter and Evans."

I groan while James just smiles at me. I look over at Severus and he looks depressed that he's not my partner.

"Let's get this over with," I tell James as I flip open my textbook.

_5 vanilla beans_

_1 ashwinder egg_

_4 petals from a belladonna flower_

_7 rose thorns_

_Pinch of dried peppermint_

_1 scoop of crushed moonstone powder_

_2 Jobberknoll Feathers_

I gather all the ingredients from the storage room and James starts to prepare them.

"Let me," I say, pulling the cauldron closer to me.

"Don't forget that I got an O in Potions," James says, pulling the cauldron towards him.

"So did I," I reply, grabbing the cauldron again.

James tries to grab it again but grabs my hand on accident. I pull it away, flushed, and let James prepare some of the ingredients.

"Can I do the rest?" I ask when he's gotten half way through.

"Sure."

I add in the peppermint, moonstone powder, and feathers. I stir the potion and the color becomes a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen. Steam rises from the pot in characteristic spirals. I raise my hand to tell Slughorn we're done but James pulls it down.

"Shouldn't we smell it first?" he asks.

"I guess…"

James takes a whiff. "I smell a broomstick, obviously, Chocolate Frogs, and a lily."

"A what?" I ask.

"A lily flower. What about you."

My stomach fills with butterflies and I smell the potion and describe it to him. "I smell new parchment, phoenix feathers, that probably has to do with wanting to join the Order, and I smell…"

"What?" James asks.

I try to think of what I smell. What is it? It's almost like a clean smelling forest.

"It's sort of like a forest smell. Like oak and flowers combined. I have no idea what that could mean," I answer.

"Hm," James says. "I'll find out."

"Good luck with that," I answer. I call Professor Slughorn over and he smells the potion.

"Why, it's perfect! Twenty points will be awarded to Gryffindor for this batch. I smelt exactly what I smell each time," Slughorn tells us.

"Sir, what exactly do you smell?" James asks.

I nudge him in the ribs. "Ow," he says.

Slughorn shakes his head with a laugh and walks off to check Sirius and Arabella's draft.

"What was that for?" James asks.

"That was a very personal question," I say.

"You told me."

"Yeah, well—"

"It doesn't matter. He probably smells something that has to do with some lady friend from the thirties."

o.O.O.o

That night, I take a shower it the large bathroom James and I share. As I reach for my shampoo, I notice the name on James' body wash.

_Midnight Woods._

I unscrew the cap and smell it. It smells exactly like the third thing I smelt in the Amortentia potion. I almost slip on the water. I put my head in my hands and let the water fall down on me.

_ I'm not attracted to James Potter._

_ Yes you are, _another voice says.

_Not you again._

_ Oh yes, me again. I'm getting really sick of your denial. You brewed the potion, you smelt it. The body wash is solid proof! Amortentia doesn't lie._

_ Well—maybe James messed with it—put something in the potion to make me smell what I smelt._

_ You were standing next to him the entire time. You got the ingredients. Slughorn said the potion was "perfect." Get out of this shower, get dressed—or not—and go to James._

_ No way. I'm going strait to bed after this._

_ Fine but remember, tomorrow you have a meeting with James._

_ Right, Head meeting._

_ Don't you forget it._

The voice goes away. I finish my shower and go strait to bed.

o.O.O.o

The next day during free period, I have the meeting with James.

"Alright so what do you think of the prefects so far? Are they doing a good job?" I ask.

"Sure, yeah," he answers, distracted.

"Hey," I say, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Wha—sorry. I was just thinking of what you smelt yesterday could mean."

"No luck?" I ask nervously.

"No clue."

"Oh. Well what do you think of the prefects?"

"They're all doing fine. The 5th year girls are really getting on my nerves though. They're all—besides Slytherin—over me. They always blush whenever I'm near them and they keep trying to get me to go out with them."

"Sound familiar?"

"I didn't blush when I asked you out."

"Sometimes."

"Well—that's because—I was fifteen and was doing it for the first time with you and I was ner—can we get back to talking about prefects?"

I laugh. "Sure."

"So how do you think they're doing?" James asks.

"Well. Though Alex Sykes, the 6th year Slytherin, is supposed to be _patrolling_ areas that are off limits, not _exploring_ the off limit areas," I explain.

"So what should we do?" James asks.

"We can give him a warning. If he does it again, take off points. If he does it again, take off more points. The fourth time, talk to Slughorn because he's head of Slytherin House," I suggest.

"That's fine. Whatever you want I'll agree with."

"James, you're supposed to put your thoughts in as well, not just agree with everything I say."

"No," he says. "I do agree. And have I mentioned I love the sound of you saying my first name?"

I try to hold back a smile. "I found out what I smelt in the Amortentia means."

"What?" he asks with excitement.

"I don't have to tell you," I reply, crossing my arms.

"But you do."

"What?"

"Remember the summer after 3rd year? We were on broomsticks and I saved you when you dreadfully fell off one?"

"Yeah…"

"You owe me," he says.

"So you're going to make me tell you what the smell means? You're not going to use it on something better?" I ask.

"Yep," he answers.

"What if it's something stupid? What if it means that I love the woods?" I warn.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine," I answer. I take a deep breath. "I smelt you. Well, your body wash anyway. I was in the shower last night and came across the wash and smelt it. It smelt exactly the smell from the potion," I admit.

"That's why it sounded familiar when you told me the smell. Lily—"

"No. What I smelt means nothing. Don't say things like 'Don't deny it,' or 'this means that you fancy me,' or 'now you have to go out with me.' Please don't because I can't, James. I can't."

"Okay. I won't bother you about it."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't. If you don't want me to bother you about it then I won't mention it. Ever," he tells me.

I grab his hand and squeeze. "Thanks James." I peck his cheek and run off to Herbology.

**A/N: So I actually updated faster than I though I would. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	28. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

28.

The next night, Arabella comes to my dorm. We talk about how I feel living with James and how he's improved his personality this year by a lot.

"He ever comes in here?" Arabella asks with a smirk.

"No," I say harshly. "He's still James. Hey, how was the whole Amortentia thing with Sirius?"

"It was dreadful. I, of course, smelt Sirius but he smelt me _and _Marlene. Trust me, Marlene is so sweet but Sirius is such a player. He can't choose who he wants. But he's with her, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," I say softly. "Is she the one Sirius snogged in the broom cupboard?"

She nods.

"Bella—"

"I'm over him. If he really liked me, he wouldn't be doing this to me. I actually like being single. Boys cause trouble and are too much work."

"Amen," I say with a laugh.

"I'm going to go back to the common room. Wanna come?" she asks.

"No thanks," I answer. "Too loud."

We walk down the stairs and James enters the room. He's all sweaty from Quidditch and his robes are dirty.

"He's even hot when he's muddy," Arabella whispers in my ear.

I smack her arm and she sticks her tongue out at me before leaving.

"What was that all about?" James asks, setting his broom in a near by closet.

"Nothing," I answer with a blush. "Just Bella being stupid."

He starts to head to the bathroom but I stop him. "Do you know anything about Sirius and Marlene?"

"Marlene McKinnon?" he asks.

"That's the one."

"They're going out, aren't they?"

"You should know, Sirius is your best friend."

"Then they are. Wait, what happened between him and Bella?" James asks.

Where has he been the past year? "James, they broke up a while ago. Bella found Sirius snogging Marlene in a broom cupboard."

"Really?" James says with enthusiasm.

"You prick!" I say, punching him on the arm. "Bella loved him."

"Ow and sorry for thinking like a male. Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing," I say. "I just wanted to know if he mentioned anything, that's all."

"Well he hasn't. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower because I feel mud in places mud shouldn't be," James answers, walking up the stairs.

"But you play in the air!" I call to him.

"Doesn't mean things don't get dirty!"

o.O.O.o

Next week, I'm in the library studying for an upcoming Transfiguration exam when I spot Marlene a couple rows down. I close my book and get up. I walk to where she's sitting and sit down next to her.

"Lily!" she says. "Hi."

"Hey, Marlene. Do you mind me asking you about Sirius?"

"Course not. Why?"

"Do you know that—no offense—but you're the reason Bella bawls her eyes out every night over Sirius?"

"What?" Marlene says curelessly. "Why?"

"What do you mean _why?"_ I say in astonishment. "Bella loved him and she caught him snogging you last year."

"But she broke up with him two years ago. Why would she be upset about it now?"

"She didn't break up with him two years ago. Is that what Sirius told you?"

"Yes…"

I can't believe Sirius had the nerve to lie and cheat on Arabella. He was always there for her and she was always there for him so why was this necessary?

"Marlene, Sirius is my friend but this is so low of him. I would never believe he'd do something like this but boys are stupid," I tell her. "Leave him while you can not only for yourself but for Bella. Have you wondered why she hasn't been talking to you?"

"I have…"

"Just please leave Sirius. I'm going to have a nice real chat with him soon…"

o.O.O.o

Later that day, I find out that Marlene broke up with Sirius. It was pretty ugly, too. It was in the Great Hall during lunch and she came right up to him. He started off smooth with a "hey babe" but got a slap instead. She screamed at him for lying and how he shouldn't have done this to Arabella. He was shocked and vowed to never date any girl again. Then he laughed and took it back. He's just going to take a break instead. James gave him a pat on the back and said "well done Padfoot" while Remus shook his head and Peter sniggered.

Bella is now back on speaking terms with Marlene and all is well. Except for me. I did smell James in that potion and I can't deny that I do have feelings for him. I don't want to admit it. I remember all the terrible things he's done in the past from pranks, to arrogance, and hexing. But he's so nice and sweet now. He doesn't boast about Quidditch anymore. He still ruffles his messy hair but it's actually really hot when he does it now…shut up Lily!

I can't be with him even if I wanted to. With everything that's going on, I just can't. School is already putting a lot of pressure on me and being Head Girl isn't helping. Everything with Voldemort is scaring me and a boyfriend would make me feel worse. The things he could do to get to me if he wanted. Maybe torturing a friend or…James and I can't happen.

A few weeks have passed and it's now October. One day I walked in on James when he was changing and let's just say it's impossible to look the way he does just by doing Quidditch. There must be gyms somewhere in the school. I nearly fainted and he blushed about it before cracking an immature joke.

He's actually doing an excellent job as being Head Boy. He's punishing people who are doing pranks and hexes—besides Sirius—and he's setting an example. I don't know what happened to James Potter over the summer but whatever happened, it's working.

One day in the courtyard after curfew, I spot Avery and Mulciber messing with a first year Hufflepuff who I heard to be muggle-born.

"Brave," I mutter to them both. "Two of age wizards against a scared 1st year who's only just started."

They glare at me and leave the boy alone. I walk up to him and say, "Go to bed. Don't be caught this late again, alright?"

He nods and gives me a weak smile and he runs away. I turn back to the Slytherins. "What are you both doing out here?"

"Look who's trying to be tough," Mulciber spits.

"I asked you a question," I say expressionless.

"Why should we answer?"

I motion to the shining badge on my chest. "Head Girl, remember?"

"You think we give a damn?" Avery says. They whip out their wand. I reach for mine in my back pocket but feel only air. I left mine at the Heads dorm. "If you leave now I won't give you detentions. One move and you lose points and I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore, that oaf? I could care less if I got expelled," Mulciber says. "Wasting time in Herbology doesn't matter any more."

I snigger.

"Think it's funny?" he shouts. "You-Know-Who wants to rid the world of mudbloods like yourself. He doesn't even consider you a witch. Maybe I should get rid of you now. The Dark Lord will thank me once school's up that I've gotten rid of one."

I do the only think left that I can do. I kick Mulciber in that "special spot" as hard as possible. He drops to the ground holding "it" and lets out a cry of agony.

"You'll pay for that mudblood," Avery says harshly. He aims his wand at me but before he can speak the incantation, someone yells, "Stupefy!"

Avery gets blasted off his feet and spirals in the air before hitting the ground with a thud.

I look over at the speaker and it's no one other than James Potter. "I was handling that fine on my own!"

"Yeah, sure you were. Wandless and stuck with Avery pointing his in your face?" he answers. "A thank you would be nice."

"Thanks," I mutter.

"And by the way, that was a brilliant kick."

o.O.O.o

It's the first week of November, I'm trying to stay away from James. He keeps pulling me in and I keep pushing away. I don't know how long I can do this much longer. I try to bury the feelings under hatred but I don't feel that hatred anymore. There's warmth there instead. He's driving me crazy. Sirius isn't making it better because he keeps trying to set us up on dates that I never show up to. James knows how I feel and isn't pushing it. That just makes it worse.

I know he likes me and to have to look at his face when I reject him and it is awful because he's perfect this year, absolutely perfect. Remus just tells me to follow my heart. Arabella thinks I'm a stupid arse who needs to suck it up and go out with him no matter what's going on with school or whatever. Alice just starts to say things like "well me and Frank" and I really don't want to hear about her opinion based on Frank and hers relationship. Mary is the only one who makes sense.

She keeps reminding me off all the bad things he's done but then tells me that he's making up for it this year. She reminds me that the other day, I was walking with him for something that had to do with being Heads and he did something completely unexpected. Sirius was hexing this Slytherin and James told him to knock it off and that we shouldn't hex them for no reason, even if they are bloody Slytherin. Sirius cocked his head as if asking if it was to impress me and James shook his head. He meant it. She then told me that he fancies me a lot and that if I have feelings for him, what's stopping me?

"I just can't, Mary," I said.

"Sometimes, you can be really thick, Lily. It's your blasted pride that's holding you back. He loves you! Stop fighting your true feelings and go for it," she answered.

"I want to! But I have no time. He's a distraction and with the War, I can't."


	29. Broom Cupboards

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

29.

I flip through a photo album mixed with plain muggle photos and moving brightly colored wizard photos. The album is full of pictures of Severus and I all the way from nine years old to right before he called me the "M" word.

The common room door opens and I wipe away a tear while shutting the book but James catches me.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing at the book.

"Nothing," I mumble, holding it to my chest.

He tilts his head and sits down next to me, closer than a normal person would. "Can I see?"

I hesitate before handing the book over. He opens the first page and stares at the un-moving picture of a nine-year-old girl standing by a tree with her best friend.

"Is that you?" he asks.

I nod. "The boy is Sev-Snape."

He looks up at me. "You can call him by his first name if you want."

I shake my head.

James looks at the rest of the album but when he is done, he has a puzzled expression on his face. "How did you two ever become friends?"

"I was nine. I was playing with my sister, showing her that I could move a flower using magic," I begin. "Of course, I didn't know it was magic at the time. Se-Snape came along and told me what I was. He explained Hogwarts and the Ministry and Diagon Alley and Azkaban and everything basically. He told me that we'd both get a letter to Hogwarts and sure enough, one came when I was eleven. He told me that muggle-borns had no issue in this world and that they were treated as equals. How he was wrong. We became best friends. My sister called me a freak—she still does—and I didn't know anybody. He was there for me when I was lonely. Then you came along and ruined everything, no offense."

"None taken," James smiles.

"Anyway, I stood up for him, stayed with him, protected him when everybody hated him. I accused him of becoming a Death Eater a few times. He didn't say he was going to become one but didn't necessarily deny becoming one, either. Then in 5th year he called me a mud—a mud—the "M" word and that's when things ended. I will never forgive him. He promised me and he broke that promise. He chose his side and who he wants to be and I'm not going to stop him."

"I'm sorry," James says.

"Don't be," I mutter.

"No, for being a bully. For hexing him and jinxing him and doing all those terrible things even when you begged me to stop. I will never forget all the bad things I have done and I will be forever sorry. I can never expect you to forgive me and I don't want you to. What I did I can never make up."

"James," I whisper. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Apologizing. It means a lot. I forgive you."

That very same week, James pulls me into a broom cupboard on Friday evening after a meeting with the other prefects.

"What are you—"

"No, Lily. Listen please," he says. He has to tilt his head down because he's so tall and this cupboard is extremely small. My knees are bumping against his legs and I feel his breath on my face. I smell that scent that _is_ James and blush because of the little distance between us.

"I know I told you in September that I wouldn't bother you about this but I can't, Lily. You're driving me mad. You admitted you have feelings for me to your friends—"

"You only know because you were eavesdropping," I mutter.

"Who cares how I know?" he says. "Anyway, you've admitted them so why won't you admit them to me? You're holding back how you really feel and that can't be what you want. I know in the past I've been a jerk but I've changed. If you haven't noticed by now then you must really hate me which I know you don't. Lily, please. I see you everyday in class, during meetings and patrols, we even share a bloody common room. You are so beautiful and amazing and full of light. You put yourself before others and stand up for what's right, no matter who the person is. Remember the train ride home after 5th year?"

I nod as I think back to the moment I almost kissed James.

"Snape came in and I punched him. You fixed his nose and let that coward get away even though he just called you the M word. You have so much bravery and sweetness. Don't even get me started on your brains. If you weren't so brave, you'd be a Ravenclaw because you are a genious. You might even be smarter then me," he smiles his famous smile. "But back to the point. You know how I feel about you. Damn it, Lily, I love you! If you can't admit to my face that you don't feel the same thing back, I don't know what else to do."

I take a deep breath. There's a big part of me that wants to slam James on the wall and snog his face off. Then there's a part of me that wants to bolt out of here and hide under a rock. It's true that I might possibly love James Potter. But why can't I admit it to myself? Even though I admitted it to Arabella, Alice, and Mary, I wasn't so sure then and it wasn't love. Now, I don't know. If I told James I loved him, or even fancied him, I could lead him on and maybe break his heart. And what would Voldemort do to a person I cared about if it was a way to get to me? I am a muggle-born and I'm one of his targets. But if I say no to him, I'll turn down the person who has been absolutely perfect to me, the person who might have been a jerk but has changed to a caring, humorous, delightful person that I want to be with. I do the only thing that will help make up my mind.

I kiss him.

At first, James is totally taken aback but gets into it. He presses me against the wall, letting his hands go a little lower then I would allow anyone do, but I do allow him. I wrap my arms around his neck and inside, I'm screaming. But it's a good scream. It's like I've been trapped in a dark, secluded cave all my life and now, I'm free, soaking in the warm sun.

That's how I'm feeling with James in this moment. He makes me so happy and always makes me laugh whenever I'm down. He's bright and brave.

I feel a large smile form on his lips and he lets his tongue slither into my mouth. I almost gasp but I respond enthusiastically. Why have I waited so long to do this?

I start to laugh which forces me off of him. I fall to the floor, holding my stomach and barely able to breathe.

"Lily," he breathes, kneeling down. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny!" I'm able to get out. "I'm happy!"

He smiles and starts to laugh with me. I press myself up against him again, feeling that soft warmth spread throughout my body.

I run to the girls' dormitories right after the kiss—multiple kisses actually—and slam into Mary when I get through the portrait.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" she shouts.

I grab her arm rather roughly and drag her upstairs. Already in the room are Alice and Arabella.

"I kissed James," I admit, a smile creeping onto my face.

"_What?_" they all shriek.

"I. Kissed. James. What don't you understand?"

So I tell them everything that happened and what I did. They all squeal and giggle and say they're happy for me. As they're asking me if he was a glorious kisser, it hits me.

What have I done? I, Lily Evans, kissed James Potter. The head Marauder, Prongs, the Gryffindor Seeker, the arrogant toerag I've loathed since 1st year. But that's the thing, I don't loath him. But why did I kiss him? What I felt in the closet was true, but I'm not ready for this. I wasn't thinking clearly. The War. There's too much at stake and there's no time for snogging and dating. That's it. I've made my choice. The kiss did help me. I love him. I really love him and that's why we can't be together. That's why we would never work.

The kiss helped me realize that James and I are going to be friends.

**A/N: Hehe you must be mad at Lily. But don't worry, we all know they get together...just not yet. ;)**


	30. Hogsmead Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Pixie97: They get together ****_very _****soon. ;)**

30.

For the next Hogsmead trip, Alice is jumping up and down, counting the days because Frank is visiting. She keeps bugging us on all the "precious and perfect" letters he has sent her and how he always tells her he loves her in them. Their relationship is so cheesy but sometimes I envy it.

Once it's Saturday, November 26th, Alice runs to my bedroom and jumps on me screaming, "Get up!" She gets off and runs back to her dormitory, leaving me sprawled on the floor because her jumping caused me to fall off the bed.

I groan and get up. I get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, and apply a small amount of makeup before heading downstairs. James is already there, wearing a tight black sweater and muggle jeans. I can see the outline of muscles through his shirt and I try to keep my eyes on his face. I swear he's the only hot boy who wears glasses at this school.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"Alice woke me up with all that pounding. I thought we could walk together?" he asks.

He tries to grab my hand on the way but I pull away. "James," I start. "Forget the broom closet. What ever happened, it was a mistake. You're my friend, one of my best friends, and only that. Trust me, I want to be more, I really do but with the War, there's no time for dating and love."

He doesn't look heart broken or upset, but surprised. "I know this is going to sound corny, especially from me, but don't you think love is the only thing that's going to get every one through the war? Isn't love the only thing that's going to stop Voldemort? With the things he has done, it's obvious he can't love so love is our greatest weapon. I'm sorry that you don't agree but right now is the best time for it."

I'm silent the rest of the way. Maybe James is right. We grab some breakfast at the Great Hall but we're rushed by Alice.

"Come, on!" Alice screams at us. "I haven't seen Frank since the end of August and I'm going to kill myself if I don't see him."

"Alice," Remus says, looking up from his book. "Calm down, you're going to spend the whole day with him. And don't say you'll kill yourself."

"I just want to see him," she says. After another ten minutes, she says, "Fine! I'm leaving."

"Let's go," Arabella says to everyone. We all grab our bags and leave the castle.

Once in Hogsmead, Alice runs to Frank and they embrace. They hold on to each other for a while before snogging.

"Get a room!" Sirius yells at them.

We all laugh besides Arabella who rolls her eyes. Alice winks at us before grabbing Frank's hand while they stroll along a trail.

"C'mon, mate!" Sirius says to James who's standing next to me. "We're going to Zonko's."

"I'll save you a seat in the Three Broomsticks later, yeah?" James says to me, trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure," I reply, awkwardly.

"Prongs!" Sirius yells.

"Coming!" James yells back, running to the joke shop.

I feel terrible. I lead James on like that with the kiss and he's trying really hard to make me happy by being only my friend.

"Now that they're gone, we're going dress shopping," Arabella tells Mary and I.

"For what?" I ask.

"For the Winter Ball of course!" she says.

Every year, the 7th years get a ball because it's their last and final year at Hogwarts. There's always a vote for the theme and this year, the theme most voted for was a Winter Wonderland. It's going to be held in the Great Hall the Friday before break and it's sort of a big deal. It's very fancy and is compared to the Yule Ball, which is only held at the Tri-Wizard Tournament of course. I heard the Weird Sisters are going to preform. They've been around a long time for the group passes down the musical gene to their kids.

Arabella pulls Mary and I into Gladrags Wizardwear and runs to the dress section. We all grab multiple dresses and try them on in the fitting rooms.

I strip down and try on the first one. Arabella insisted but I look like a prostitute wearing it. I take that one off and don't even bother showing it to the girls. I shove on a dark green dress with a long bottom and a halter top. When I step out of the dressing room, the other two girls shake their heads.

I change into a black dress that has thin straps and a bottom that reaches the middle of my calf. The only problem, it's meant for a girl twice as big as I am and this is the only size. I then reach for the last dress.

It's silver with sparking sequins on the top. The bottom is sheer and frilly. The front reaches to the middle of my thigh while the back drapes the floor. It fits perfectly and is only six galleons. For a dress like this, that's cheap.

Arabella comes out of the dressing room wearing a gorgeous dark blue short dress that shows off her curves. Mary is wearing a long red dress that puffs out at the hips.

We buy the dresses and head over to the three broomsticks. Already there are the Marauders, surrounded with bags carrying Zonko products. James waves at me to sit next to him so I do. We're friends.

"What's in the bag?" he asks.

"A dress for the Winter Ball," I answer.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouts. "I almost forgot about that. Who am I to bring?" His eyes wander to Arabella but all she does is glare at him.

"May I see?" James asks, peeking through the bag.

"No," I say, pushing his hand away. "No one can see until the ball. It's going to stay hidden until it needs to be worn."

"Can you at least tell me what color it is?" he asks.

"Why?"

"So I know what color my tie needs to be," he answers simply.

Sirius lets out a laugh while the girls squeal. Out of the corner of my eye I see Frank and Alice entering. She spots us and walks over here. They pull up two chairs and Alice puts her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. That's when I notice the small yet beautiful diamond sitting on a golden band around her left ring finger.

"Alice!" I scream, throwing her a sideways hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lily," she replies blushing. "I didn't think anyone would notice it quite yet."

"What?" Mary asks.

Alice lifts up her hand to show everyone the ring and they all congratulate her.

"You shagged her so this is an excuse," Sirius mutters. "How low of you, Frank. How low."

"Shove off, Black," Frank says with a laugh. "I love Al and why not now? It seems best, considering everything that's going on."

"That reminds me," I say. "How's the Order going, Frank?"

"Oh, it's great. I'm there when ever I can. Though, auror school takes up a lot of my time, I still go to Headquarters multiple times a week. We just caught a Death Eater actually, a few days ago. You might know her, Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Sirius almost spills his drink. "You caught her? Bellatrix? How? She's impossible. One of the Dark Lords most faithful."

"It was tricky but we did it. It's going to be on the front page in the prophet tomorrow," Frank answers.

"Another family member is Azkaban," Sirius mutters. "She deserves it, though. Tried to poison me when we were younger. Became a follower. Merlin, she is truly evil."

At the end of the day, Alice says her goodbye before Frank disappartes from the village. Arabella took my bag and said she'd put it in my room because James and I have to walk around Hogsmead for a while to make sure everyone got back to school.

"Lily," James starts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"James—"

"Remember what I said earlier. If friends is what you really want and that's the only thing you feel for me, then we'll be friends and I won't push it. But remember, love is the strongest thing in the world. Oh, and remember, _you_ kissed _me_."

I smile as I remember the first real kiss I ever had with James. Who was I thinking? If I really love him, I should be with him. He's right about love. It's the strongest weapon alive. One dance is not going to hurt.

"Sure, James. I'll go with you," I answer, interlocking my fingers with his.


	31. Rejection

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

31.

"Alice, you're coming to the ball," Mary and Arabella both say to Alice in the Heads dorm with me.

The three girls came bouncing in arguing that Alice is refusing to go to the ball. I was on the couch reading a popular muggle book when they entered and now I don't know where the book is. James was sitting at the table doing his homework and left when the screaming began, giving me a thumbs up as he left.

"Why aren't you going?" I ask.

"I went last year with Frank and there's really no point in going again," she answers. "Besides, I have no one to go with."

"I'm not going with anyone," Arabella says. "You can go with me, as friends. What about you Mary?"

"Michael from Ravenclaw asked me and I said I'd go. He's in a few of my classes and he's nice," Mary answers.

"Well good for you, Mary!" Arabella says positively.

"Thanks," she says.

"So that's settled. Alice, you're coming to ball with me and Lily and Mary is going with Michael," Arabella states.

"Um, I have a date already," I mumble.

"Let me guess: James," Alice says.

I nod.

"Finally, Lily!" Arabella yells. "So then Alice, you're coming with me."

"Fine!" Alice says. "I'll go to the bloody ball."

"That's the spirit!" Arabella smiles. "In two weeks, we'll go to Gladrags and get a dress for you."

"I can use the one I used last year."

"No. The theme is different. You're getting a new dress."

"Fine pushy," Alice mumbles with a smirk.

"Pushy?" Arabella smiles. "If that's how you want to play. Aguamenti!"

Water spits from Arabella's wand and drenches Alice, getting the couch soaking wet.

"Bella!" I shout. "You know this is my dorm and I have to clean it up!"

Alice yells "Rictusempra!" and Arabella falls to the floor, laughing her head off.

"Stop!" she screams in between giggles.

I use the counter curse on Arabella. "Both of you stop please. I was reading peacefully before you immature prats came in"

"You love us," Alice smiles.

"Yes, unfortunately. Go to the common room if you want to continue. And it's almost curfew. You all better leave now anyway."

Mary stalks off as fast as possible. Arabella and Alice smile while leaving the dorm. A few minutes later, James enters.

"Is it safe?" he asks.

"All clear."

"What happened here?" James says pointing to the water.

"Bella," I mumble, using my wand to soak up the water.

"Figures. By the way, you never told me what color your dress is."

"Silver. But that's all I'm telling you."

"Silver. Got it," he smiles at me.

I feel the corners of my mouth rising. Why does he have to be so perfect even when he's standing doing nothing?

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," I tell him.

"Goodnight, Lily."

o.O.O.o

Alice decided to buy a white as snow gown that made her short, dark hair stand out. I told her she looked like Snow White but had no idea what I was taking about. It has been extremely funny the past couple of weeks. Boys have been trying to ask out girls if they don't already have dates and it's been hilarious. Sirius can't get a date. He really wants to go with Arabella but she keeps denying his request. There's no one else he wants to be with him and I feel bad for the bloke.

He ruined his chances with the only girl he ever truly loved and there is no way he's getting her back. Remus is going with Marlene. She asked him and when I questioned about it, she said she's tired of the outgoing trouble makers. She's now settling for the quiet goody-goodies. Peter even has a date. He's going with a Hufflepuff who I don't know so well.

The word has spread that James and I are going and it's the talk of the school. The two Heads who were enemies for so many years are actually going to a dance together.

Professor McGonagall has all the Gryffindors on the Sunday before the dance sit in a spare classroom. She explains how the dance is very formal and proper dancing is required.

"Mr. Black," she calls to the boys' side.

"Yes, Minnie?" he smirks at her.

"Wipe that grin off your face," she states as he gets up to stand in front of her. "Now put your hand on my waist."

"Minnie, I'm sorry but, I'm just not that into you," Sirius tells her.

McGonagall's lips turn into a straight line and she glares at him.

"I know it's hard to resist my utterly good looks and charming smile but—"

"You're more like a dog, Padfoot," James calls from the row of students.

Sirius winks at him before saying, "Shut it, Prongs. Now Minnie, you're just going to have to find someone else to go to the ball with. Oh and don't bother with Jamie, he's already taken by Flower."

"Detention, Black. I think the Forbidden Forest will do you good," she tells him with an expressionless face.

"The forest? Really? Haven't been in there in a while."

McGonagall raises her eyebrow.

"I mean…I can't wait!"

"Seeing as the forest isn't fit for you maybe helping Mr. Filtch clean will do."

Sirius groans as he goes to take his seat.

"Lupin, you're better than your friend. Mind helping?"

"Of course, Professor," Remus says while standing up.

She shows everyone how to properly waltz and asks us each to get a partner. James is at my side in an instance. I shake my head with a smile as he bows. "May I have this dance?"

"I can't dance," I answer.

"That's why we have this class today. For practice," he lets out his hand and I grab it, hesitating.

McGonagall starts the music and we all practice. James leads and he's actually a great dancer. I've tripped a few times but he's always caught me. Towards the end, everyone's staring at us. I back away from James and sit back down in my seat, looking at my lap.

James coughs loudly as if telling everyone to go back to their practicing. I look up and watch Arabella for a while. She's pared with Sirius because everyone grabbed a partner and he was her only option. He's not acting like his usual obnoxious self. He's dancing correctly and after a few minutes, Arabella isn't glaring at him anymore.

o.O.O.o

After the dance practice, I head over to the Black Lake and sit on a large boulder. I stare out to the water and close my eyes. I'm shivering but think only of warmth. It doesn't help. That's when I feel fabric covering my shoulders and a boy sitting down next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

I open my eyes and look at James straight in the eye, pulling his robe tighter around me. "When I go home for the holidays. My sister, Petunia, we don't get on that well. I'm afraid for when I get back."

"Tell me about her."

"You don't wanna know," I reply.

"Sure I do. Come on, tell me." He flashes his famous James Potter Grin that I can't turn down.

"Okay," I answer. "Well there isn't much to tell. When my family and I found out I was a witch, she was extremely jealous. Sev—Snape and I found a letter and it basically told her she couldn't go to Hogwarts. She was and I bet still is jealous.

"She just turned 20 last month. I didn't bother to send a birthday card because she'd throw it away the moment she saw it was from me. She only addresses me as a freak. Before magic, we were best friends, great sisters. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a witch but then I rethink. If I didn't come here, I wouldn't be able to experience all this," I gesture to the Lake and castle.

"I wouldn't have the met the people I know today," I look at James.

He just looks out to the Lake. He grabs my hand and we just sit. "I haven't really noticed how beautiful it is here," he says.

A hippogriff flies across the lake, brushing the water with his claws. I watch him glide through the air and enjoy his fly.

"Hagrid's very fond of those creatures, you know," James says out of nowhere.

"Not surprising," I answer. "I caught him carrying a large tank with a Grindylow inside the other day. He's…interesting, Hagrid."

"He's brilliant," James says.

So that's how I spend the rest of my day, talking about random people and things with James Potter. And to be honest, I enjoyed it a lot.

o.O.O.o

In the Great Hall the next morning, Arabella is about to leave for her first class when Sirius does something. She stops in her tracks when Sirius gets down in front of her on his knee.

"Is he going to propose?" Peter asks stupidly.

"No, Wormtail, you idiot," James answers quietly. "Just watch."

"Arabella Marie Figg," Sirius starts. "I have been a real arse and I'm sorry."

"You're—you're _what?"_ Arabella stutters.

"I'm sorry," he stands up and gets extremely close to her.

I look around the room for it's gotten silent as night. Everyone is watching this scene unfold including the teachers.

"We have been dating since 2nd year and I was a git to ruin things with you. Marlene was an accident, a big one that I'm going to regret the rest of my life. You mean everything to me and I was stupid to let you go. I know I can be immature and rude but no one's perfect and I guess it's just how I cope with everything."

"Who knew Black could be literally serious for once," I mutter.

"Shh," Mary whispers next to me.

"I love you, Bells, and will you please," Sirius says in a begging tone. "Please go to the ball with me?"

Arabella looks shocked and an expression of sympathy and love crawls onto her face. But then it disappears. "I did love you," she says harshly, stomping on Sirius' foot before stalking off.

"Padfoot," Remus starts. "Don't go after her. She needs time to think."

Sirius slouches on the bench. "Do you think she'll stop being mad at me one day?"

"She's always mad at you," Peter responds.

Sirius glares at Peter while Remus rolls his eyes. Alice looks upset and Mary doesn't know what to do. James tries to comfort his friend while I go back to my meal, thinking about poor Sirius and the girl he ever truly loves.

**A/N: So I haven't posted since Thursday because I went to a really amazing event called Acquire the Fire. I met Jeremy Rosado (who was on American Idol season eleven :) and I met Shonlock who is so cool! Anyway...I know I'm the one writing this but I feel really bad for Sirius. I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens ;) -Alexandra**


	32. The Winter Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

32.

Today is the ball and the girls are going crazy. It doesn't start until 7:00 but Arabella insisted on getting ready at 3:00. She invited Marlene McKinnon to get ready with us as well. Her and Marlene have become great friends after the whole Sirius incident.

Arabella bought all this makeup and hair products on the last Hogsmead visit and she must have spent a fortune. After showers and squeezing into our dresses and applying makeup and curling our hair, we're finally ready.

"The nerve Black has," Arabella starts while we're walking to the Great Hall, all of us arm-in-arm. "To ask me after everything he did? He was right, he is a real arse."

"Cut him some slack," Alice tells her. "He said he's sorry and that he loves you."

"That's no excuse," Arabella responds. "Can we just not talk about him? Hopefully someone smuggled in some firewhiskey. I want to have fun tonight."

We all laugh as we approach the last staircase. Michael comes awkwardly to Mary and she links her arm through his as they enter the massive room. Arabella, Marlene, and Mary travel down the stairs and meet up with some other friends of Marlene from Ravenclaw who are also dateless. I search the Entrance Hall for James but it's so crowded with students, I can't find him.

I twirl a curl hanging by my waist. As soon as I look up again, he's at the bottom, staring at me as if in a trance. I immediately become self conscious and make sure I look okay. James is wearing a dress robe that's similar to a muggle tux. His tie is silver, the exact color as my dress. I walk down the stairs and even with my heels, he's still taller than me…by a lot.

"You look…" he whispers, trying to find the right word. "There is no way to describe how beautiful you are."

"I have to be in a dress to look amazing?" I ask with a laugh.

"No," he says shaking his head with a worried expression. "Just this is one way you look amazing. And you don't have to be wearing _anything _to look great."

"Watch it, Potter. Don't make me regret going with you," I warn him.  
"Back to Potter now, huh? I though I was making great progress."

"You are," I admit, blushing. "Well, should we go in?" I nod to the Great Hall.

"Oh, right, of course." He opens his arm and I wrap mine through his.

The Great hall has been enchanted so snow is falling from the roof, but it doesn't touch the ground. The seats and tables looks like they've been made out of ice though when one is touched, it's as warm as a fire. The walls are pearly white and there's a large stage where the teachers' table usually is. There's music blasting the room, not coming from anywhere in particular. There's a large dance floor in the center with crazy students. No one is too crazy though, for Dumbledore is in the front with a large smile on his face. There is Christmas trees lined against the wall, each one with a different theme.

"Would you fancy a dance?" James yells in my ear because it's extremely loud. My neck gets goose bumps from his warm breath and I answer a "yes."

He takes my hand and as soon as we get on the floor, a slow song comes on. Even though we practiced, I forget how to dance completely. He puts his right hand on my waist, a little too low but I don't move it. His other hand is in mine and we move with the music. He leads which makes the dancing a little easier and it's not so hard.

After several minutes, my hands have wrapped around his neck and both his hands are on my waist. It's great because no one is staring. Everyone is in their own little bubble, oblivious the rest of the world. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Lily," he says softly.

"Yes?" I answer.

"You still think now is not the time for love?" he says.

I lift up my head and look at him in the eye. The music stops and the Weird Sisters start to set up on stage. I grab James hand and pull him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" James asks. "The Weird Sisters were just about to preform."

"You're going to like this much better," I answer, dragging him inside the Heads' Dorm.

I close the door and my cheeks blush because of what I'm about to do. I get close to James and when he realizes what I'm planning, a smile creeps up on his lips.

"Ask me," he says softly.

"Can I kiss you?"

He closes the gap between us and presses me against the wall. He shoves off his cloak so it's easier to move around and I flick off my heels. My brain is fuzzing with thoughts but I block them out. James is who I want right now and nothing is going to change my mind.

I feel his abs through his shirt. Merlin, he is perfect.

"Like what you're feeling?" he asks with a smirk.

"Would you laugh if I said yes?" I answer through kisses.

He laughs.

"Shut up," I mutter, pushing him down onto the couch.

"You're stronger than I expected," he mumbles. "Do this often?"

"Of course not!" I say, sitting up and getting off of him.

"So you've never shagged anyone?" he asks, licking his lips.

My stomach fills with butterflies. "No, actually I haven't."

"Ever?" he asks leaning over, surprised.

"Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know, it's just, you're _you _and what guy wouldn't want—" he gestures to my body "—that?"

"I'm not a pervert like you and Sirius."

"Hey, I haven't shagged _that _many girls," he admits.

"You've done it before?" I say a little too loud.

"Now, why's that so hard to believe? I'm James Potter. Gosh, it's like you don't know me," he laughs.

"Who?" I ask. "When? First time?"

"I think I was sixteen, and it was some Ravenclaw who doesn't go here anymore. I think her name was Valerie…"

"You don't even remember her name?" I exclaim, backing away.

"Hey," he whispers, standing up, getting extremely close to me. "I'm not that person anymore. I don't go around shagging who ever I can get my hands on. You're the only one I want to be with, Lily, and I wouldn't pressure you into something like that."

"Good," I respond, standing on my tip-toes to reach his lips.

At home, I'm greeted by Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend, Vernon. After I unpack, Petunia asks me to have a talk. When I sit down on the couch, she eyes my wand suspiciously.

"Fine," I say. "I'll put it in my room."

When I get back from putting away my wand, I settle on the couch and wait for Petunia to say what she needs to.

"Vernon and I have some great news," she says with a smile.

"Are you two leaving the country?" I say, getting my hopes up.

"No," Vernon snaps. "But we are moving. To Little Winging."

"Together?" I ask.

"Yes," Petunia answers. "Together."

"Didn't think that's how you wanted it, Petunia. You always talked about get married before moving in with anybody."

She doesn't answer but just looks dreamily at Vernon.

My mouth drops open. "Wait, you two aren't—hold on. You and Dursely are—what?"

"Yes, Lily, if that's too hard for you to process. Wouldn't be a surprise since you don't earn a proper education," Petunia says.

I ignore the last part. "You he's going to be my—" gulp, "—brother-in-law?"

"Yes. We're getting married and I'm asking you to be a bridesmaid. The maid of honor, actually," she tells me.

There's a part of me that's furious with her for marrying this fat whale but then there's a part that's touched that she is making me a bridesmaid, considering what I am.

"Really?" I ask softly. "The maid of honor?"

"Well, you are my sister after all even though—"

"Even though yes, I'm a freak," I respond. "But who cares?"

"You need to promise me something," Petunia says very seriously.

"No magic tricks at the wedding," Vernon says rudely. "I don't want the best day of my life to be ruined by you flipping your little stick and causing accidents."

"For your information, it's called a wand. And I wouldn't ruin your wedding with magic, no matter how much I detest you," I answer, glaring at Vernon.

"Lily," Petunia says.

I look at my sister.

"Thank you," she says, standing up.

I stand up and we sort of hug. "I think that's the real conversation we've had in a while," I tell her. "I miss it, Tuney."

Her eyes water when I call her by her old nickname. "I miss it too, Lils."

"So," I say, "When is the wedding?"

"Well dress fitting is the day after Christmas and the wedding is the day after New Years.

Christmas day was marvelous. I got loads of presents from Mum and Dad, and even a decent one from Petunia and Vernon. I got packages in the mail from all of my other friends. I even got one from Peter which was just a box of chocolate from Honeyduke's. A single lily was left on the doorstep with a paper attached to it signed _The Half-Blood Prince. _I crumbled the lily before my mum could put it in some water.

The dress fitting went okay but the dresses Petunia picked out were dreadful. They were a puke yellow color and were very plain and boring. It made me miss robes. I mentioned going to Diagon Alley because they have a better suggestion but she made me stop talking about the Wizarding World for the rest of they day.

On December 28th, a Wednesday, I heard a loud _crack _from outside and the doorbell rang a moment later. I ran to the door, knowing only a wizard could have done that, and smiled at the person on the other side.

"Hey," I say, but he kisses me before I can say anything else. "not here. My parents are home."

"It's great to be allowed to do that," James mutters.

"Not here," I tell him. "My parents are home."

"Great, let me meet them," James replies, walking into the house.

"James," I say, trying to pull him back but his toned body is too strong for me. "How'd you even get here?"

"I was over Frank's house you know, 'cause he's my neighbor, and Alice was visiting him. I asked her where you lived and she told me so I came."

I scrunch my nose.

"You look cute that way," he smiles.

"My parents are in the backyard. You're lucky my sister isn't home," I tell him.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Loading her new house in Surrey with furniture," I respond. "She's getting married to this whale named Vernon January 2nd," I tell him.

"Great! I can meet them and go to the wedding with you," he says. "Surely she'd let her dear sister bring a guest."

"You really want to meet her?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet her whale."

I laugh and drag him outside. "Mum, Dad, this is James. He just apparated here. You do remember what appartion is, don't you?"

"Of course," Mum answers, standing out of her chair. "I had to pay 60 pounds for it."

Dad glares at James and looks very protective, He stands up and comes between him and I. "You're the boy my daughter spent her summer at when she was 14."

"Yes, sir," James answers. "My parents absolutely adored her."

"I thought you hated him?" Mum whispers to me as Dad and James get into a conversation.

"I thought so, too," I say.


	33. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

33.

When Petunia came home, James insisted on going out to dinner with her and Vernon to get to know them. Petunia shrugged but looked disgusted when she saw the wand sticking out of his pocket. James distracted her by saying that she could pick the restaurant.

Petunia picked up the telephone and called Vernon at their new house where he was still telling the movers where to put the furniture. I heard his yelling coming from the other line and he reluctantly agreed. She picked a very fancy place that served lobster and crab and steak.

She told James and I to dress properly so he apparated home and came back wearing a muggle suit. Petunia nearly shrieked when he disappeared and appeared back.

I changed into a short black dress with a jacket that could be used for any occasion and we left for dinner.

At the restaurant, James tried at act as muggle as possible but it was hard for him. He kept making comments to me about the place and kept asking about the telephone.

"How do you even own a suit?" I ask him while Vernon is ordering.

"The muggle world is interesting and I can't visit it wearing robes and pointed hats. They'd think I'm crazy," he answers.

"So you visit the normal world often?"

"Let's just say I got into a little trouble with some cops and Death Eaters over the summer," he says.

"_What?" _I question, but James never answers because the waitress takes his order.

During the dinner, James asks all these questions about drills to Vernon and that keeps the whale busy. I try to catch up with my sister.

"So marriage," I start. "Why so soon?"

"He proposed a few months ago. Also the faster I get out of this house—" But she stops and gives me a sympathetic look. "Lily, I know we fight a lot. I know it's me who starts them—most of them—but you need to know that even with you're _ability _you're still my sister."

"Thank you, Tuney."

The food arrives and we all dig in. It's silent for a while and very awkward until Vernon starts to talk.

"My boss at Grunning's is just the best. I've only gotten hired about two years ago and I'm in his top ten employees list. That's exceptionally brilliant if I do say so myself."

"It's amazing, dear," Petunia smiles at her fiancé.

"James," Vernon asks. "Where do you work?"

"I'm still in school," James answers with a "duh" voice.

"Right, right. Sorry, I forgot Petunia's sister was still learning. Well, you both aren't really learning anything valuable anyway," Vernon snickers.

"We do," I tell him. "We learn things much more fascinating and interesting than what you've learned in school. We don't sit in classrooms learning about pi or the molecular structure of a human body. We learn about protecting ourselves in dangerous situations or mandrakes—which are plants that are fatal but can heal the petrified-or how to brew a love potion."

"Muggles learn about pie?" James asks.

"Pi's a number," I tell him.

Vernon laughs at us. "See, Petunia? The boy doesn't even know what pi is! I learned such a thing at twelve years old. And Lily, please stop telling us about that rubbish you learn. I don't wish to hear about love potions. They don't exist."

"You want a bet?" I snap.

"Lily," Petunia says. "I don't want to hear about your school either. It's still a place for weirdos."

"I though you didn't care anymore?" I ask.

"I never said that…"

"So, James, my car is the latest model and was given as a gift from my boss. It runs very smooth, as you can see since you were in it minutes ago," Vernon brags.

"Yes, it's nice," James responds. "But my racing broom is the newest model as well and is the fasted in the world."

"A broomstick you mean?" Vernon laughs. "Petunia, he's bragging about his broom! He must be living on unemployment rates."

"Unemployment rates?" James curiously says. "I'm only 17! Besides, my parents are the head of the auror office and have loads of Galleons they share with me."

"James," I whisper. "They don't know anything about our world, he thinks a broom is meant for cleaning."

"So you have money or are you poor?" Vernon asks, confused.

"I told you, my family is swimming with Galleons," James answers.

Vernon starts to get frustrated, not knowing what Galleons are. "Petunia," he says. "This boy is filled with stupidity. I'm not surprised your sister couldn't pick someone better."

Petunia stays silent.

"Excuse me?" James says, voice raising.

"James," I try to stop the brewing argument.

"You heard me," Vernon says through his bushy mustache. "You and your freak show of a kind, un-wealthy and thinking brooms are some sort of toy? There a disgrace, Petunia!"

Finally Petunia speaks up. "You're right, Vernon. I don't even understand why I excepted this invitation here. My sister chose someone who's bonkers and she herself is still abnormal."

"Tuney," I whimper, my eyes watering.

"Don't call me that," she answers, standing up. "My sister used to call me that. You're not my sister."

Her and Vernon slam some cash on the table and start to leave.

"By the way," Petunia adds. "You're no longer the maid of honor. You're not even allowed to be a bridesmaid."

With that, the pair leave leaving me bursting with tears and James trying to comfort me.

"They just don't understand," he says.

"They don't and I explained them to you!" I shout, causing the restaurant to become quiet. "I told you how muggles are, especially them, and you just had to talk about your broom and your Galleons and your parents. I thought you were better than this, smarter than this."

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"No, James. Her and I were actually starting to get along, something we haven't done it years. And it just had to be ruined. You're still the same boy I knew all those years ago. You haven't changed."

I race out of the restaurant and apparate to a place I know James won't know. The park I used to play at when I was a kid. Even though it's snowing and I'm wearing a short dress, I sit on the wet swings, making me shiver.

I pull out my wand from my bag and speak, "Incendio," making a small fire on some twigs. The fire flames into the air reaching incredible heights and melts the snow around me. I slouch to the floor and sit on the wet ground.

I can't believe I let James come, even offer going to dinner. Petunia and Vernon are very normal people who don't deal with anything weird and he just had to mess things up. Why in the world would he mention aurors and racing brooms? How are they supposed to know Galleons are a type of coin? Let alone the most valuable coin?

But how _was_ he supposed to know? He's a rich pure-blood who doesn't know that much about muggles anyway. He's used to people understanding simple things like that. I did explain my sister to him but not very thoroughly. It's not his fault. It's almost impossible to get mad at Vernon, especially when he's boasting about something he owns or has done.

Even _I_ mentioned Mandrakes and love potions. I'm guilty as well. Maybe I should apologize. I knew better, James didn't.

I would go back to the restaurant but I doubt James is there. He's smart enough to know that I wouldn't go home. I put out the fire and apparate to my house. Sitting on the doorstep is James. When he sees me, he stands up but I run to him. I jump into his arms. He seems a little taken aback but doesn't hesitate to hug me, too.

"I'm sorry," I whimper. "You didn't know and it was every day talk to you and you didn't grow up with them so you wouldn't understand and I'm also guilty because I mentioned things we learned at Hogwarts and Vernon is a vermin and it's impossible to not get into a fight with him because he boasts and brags about _everything _and yes I'm upset about Petunia but it wasn't—"

I'm silenced by James kissing me. It's nothing special but it does shut me up.

"—your fault," I finish.

"They're a piece of work, they are," he smiles, leaning down again.

"I'm just upset that I'm no longer apart of the wedding," I tell James inside. "I can handle being called names or her fighting with me but it's my own sister's wedding. I was really looking forward to being the maid of honor."

"You can still go, right?" James asks, taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"She didn't say but I hope so. To not go…"

"Well even if I have to sneak you in, you're going. It's your own sister even if she is a—(James then said a word which I agree with completely, but don't like to say aloud)—and you need to be there on her big day."

"I agree," I reply.

After a couple minutes of sipping, a thought pops into my head.

"So, are we, like, a thing?" I say awkwardly. "You know, together?"

"I sure hope so," James says.

I smile at him. "Good then. So you're my boy—you're my boy—"

"Yes…"

"Boyfriend."

"Never though I'd hear those words. Say it again please!" James begs me.

"Really?" I laugh. "Okay. James Potter, you are officially my boyfriend."

He smiles his bright smile and I go to sit in his lap. He strokes my hair and I play with his strong hand.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth either," I whisper.

"Do you regret saying them?" he asks quietly.

A grin creeps on to my face. "Not at all."

**A/N: This chapter sucked. I'm having writer's block. Better stuff is going to come but you're gonna have to deal with this. Oh well.**


	34. New Years

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

34.

On New Years Eve, James decides to come over…again. My parents are really fond of him. My dad has even softened up to him and they always talk about Quidditch. Well, more like James explains Quidditch and talks about recent games as his being captain for Gryffindor.

We watch the London New Years celebration on TV and I fall asleep to the sound of fireworks outside the window.

I awaken by James shaking my shoulders. "James," I mumble, looking at the clock on the wall. It says 5:55.

"Really, it's almost six in the morning!" I complain.

"I'm going to take you somewhere exciting," he grins grabbing my hand.

After the swirls of motion and traveling across what looked like an ocean, we arrive on a rooftop in a large city.

"Before you asks, I left a note for your parents," James informs me.

"Where are we?" I ask loudly. I look around and see two, tall buildings that tower over all the other ones. The World Trade Center.

"We're in New York City?" I shout over the noise coming from below.

"Yes, we are," James answers. "Time Square, to be precise.

I look down and see thousands, even tens of thousands of people gathered around stages and buildings and stands. To my right, there's a large ball sitting on top of the numbers 1978. There's a countdown and when it get's to a minute left, the crowd starts to count.

60…45…30…15…5…4…3…2…1! The crowd goes crazy and confetti falls to the ground, covering the people with red, purple, green, and blue strips of glittering paper. James takes me in his arms and kisses my passionately.

I pull away, cheeks flushing. "What was that for?" I try to say calmly.

"It's New Years!" He screams, pulling me back into his arms.

I smile against his lips and get shivers. Of course it's New Years here, they're about six hours behind England. It then starts to snow. The snow lands perfectly over everything, making the city a winter wonderland in less than ten minutes. We walk along the streets, laughing and trying to run away from the crowd that's starting to leave Times Square.

"Have you even been here before?" I ask him.

"Yeah, with Sirius. It was hard the first time, since we've never been. Sirius' arm got splinched and we had to wait weeks before we could apparate home."

"Why didn't you fly back to London?" I ask.

"I've never ridden an airplane before! I wouldn't know to buy a ticket or know what to do," he answers.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, while we were here, I found a great wizard pub that's similar to the Leaky Cauldron," he explains. He takes my hand and drags me into an empty alleyway.

"I swear," I breathe. "Is every magical place an alley?"

"Not Hogsmead, or Hogwarts," James replies.

"Touché," I reply with a grin.

In the middle, he pulls out his wand and taps the center of the wall three times. The bricks form an opening, similar to the way Diagon Alley does, and through the opening is a pub with couches and chairs and a live band.

"Amazing," I breathe.

"Yeah, the Americans, especially New York, really know how to live," James answers.

We take a seat and a woman around 25 comes to take our orders. "What would you like?"

"Two butterbeers, please," James responds.

"Oh, you're British!" she smiles. "I love British accents, they are so proper sounding! Are you students?"

"Yes, we attend Hogwarts in Scotland," I answer.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there. I went to Salem's Woman Institute in New England. That's the closest I've ever been. It was a good school, but I've heard so many things about Hogwarts. Sorry for my rambling, I'll go get your drinks."

She runs off and whispers to a pretty bar tender and points at us. The bar tender almost screams and rushes over here. She hugs James and laughs.

"I didn't know when you'd come back!" she tells him a very thick American accent. "Who's this?"

"This is Lily Evans," James tells her, pecking me on the cheek.

"So this is the famous Lily. You're lucky to have him," she tells me. "I've only met him once but it was the best night of my life. He's a real keeper, this one. Gina! Put table 19 drinks on the house! Well, I'd love to catch up with you James. Mind to after I finish my shift at one?"

"No problem," he answers with a grin.

"Great!" she shakes her large bottom back to the bar.

"Okay, who the bloody hell was that?" I ask, glaring at her.

"Jealous?" he smirks.

"No! Well, maybe. But who is she?"

"Her name is Cynthia. Sirius and I met her when we were here and spent a whole night chatting with her. I think we told her some personal things because Sirius and I had a few to many firewhiskeys. She came on to us but I told her no and so did Sirius. Anyway, she's really sweet and we had a blast."

"Okay, she does seem sweet," I reply.

All of a sudden, someone appartes in front of our table and it's no one other than Sirius Black.

"Padfoot!" James exclaims. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I didn't," he answers, sliding next to me. "What are you doing here with Evans?"

James smirks and grabs my hand.

"No way," Sirius says shocked. "You finally got with James!?"

I nod and hold back a smile.

Sirius practically tackles me. "I could kiss you right now, Flower."

"That's my job," James warns.

"Now I don't have to listen to Prongsie's jabbering about you," Sirius laughs.

James reaches across me and smacks Sirius on the back of his head.

Cynthia comes back over and squeals once more at the sight of Sirius. Sirius winks at me before getting up and giving Cynthia a hug, placing his hands a little low.

"Watch it, Black," I tell him. "Bella wouldn't be happy."

"She wants nothing to do with me," he answers, sliding back in the booth.

"Bella?" Cynthia questions. "Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Was," Sirius mumbles.

"What happened?" Cynthia asks sympathetically.

I don't like Cynthia. She talks to the boys as if she's known them for years when really she hung out with them for one night. She acts all flirty with them both even though she sees me right next to James. I guess I'm going to have to get used to this now. Almost every girl at Hogwarts has a crush on James Potter. Sometimes I wonder why out of everyone he chose me.

Cynthia leaves to clean up in the back which makes me a bit brighter.

"You don't like her," James pouts.

"It's not that it's just—yeah, I don't like her," I admit.

"At least she's jealous, mate. That proves she fancies you," Sirius tells him.

"I'm not jealous! She's just this flirty girl who seems like a slag."

"Don't say that Lilykins, you don't even know her that well," Sirius says.

"Neither do you," I snap. "And please don't call me Lilykins, Sirius."

"Okay…Lilykins."

I sigh and sip on my butterbeer that the waitress brings over. James and Sirius talk about mostly me and everything that happened. Not everything in full description though, because that'd be really weird. Sirius grinned whenever James mentioned that we kissed and that earned him a smack on the arm from me. By the end of the story, Sirius has red marks all over his left arm.

"I'm happy for you, Prongs," Sirius says. "I really am. But you—" he glares at me, "—you were a terrible person by not being able to make up your mind."

"But—" I try.

"No buts," Sirius cuts across. "Tells James your sorry."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes!" Sirius practically shouts. "You know how annoying this prick was? He kept going on and on and on about you I wanted to hex him. It was the worst this year. At least you _finally _made up your mind."

"I'm not a prick," James defends himself.

"Sometimes you were bloody annoying which makes you one. Lily…"

"Fine! James, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept giving you hope then taking it away because I was fighting with myself."

"Good that," Sirius huffs.

At one Cynthia comes over and talks to James and Sirius while I sit between them and listen it. It's official: I hate Cynthia. When ever she laughs at something James says she touches him lightly on the arm and keeps her fingers on a little longer than normal. Sirius keeps aiming downward and I have to keep snapping in front of his face. There's one point where I have to drag him out of the booth and talk to him.

"You need to calm down," I whisper scream at him.

"What have I done now?"

"Sirius! Keep your eyes on her eyes. Bella wouldn't be pleased."

"Bells? She wishes I didn't exist and I need to move on. I tried before the dance but it went wrong and I'm never getting her back." He tries to go to the table but I grab his shirt, pulling him back.

"Don't say that," I tell him sincerely. "Bella is mad for you still. She hides it under anger and sadness. Trust me. I've caught her staring at you in class with longing on her face and when she notices I'm looking, she wipes it off. She loves you, Sirius. You love her, too so don't do anything stupid."

He opens his mouth to argue but shuts it quickly. "You're right. But she'll never forgive me."

"You don't know that. This is our last year at Hogwarts," I say. "Anything could happen."

**A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews! I really appreciate you guys telling me what you think. But please be reminded that everything I write isn't ****_exact _****to J.K's words so don't get mad over things like James being a seeker. I know that he's a chaser but when I found out, it was too late.**


	35. Back to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

35.

Petunia's wedding was a disaster. She gave me the evil eye the whole evening and didn't talk to me once. If she wanted to tell me something, she'd make someone else give me the message. The only message she gave me was to tell James to leave. James, though, refused and there was nothing anybody could do about it, for he threated Vernon with his wand. Vernon was scared out of his wits and dared not to go anywhere near James and I.

Petunia made us sit all the way in the back at the reception and didn't allow us to have any dinner. But of course I summoned the food over to us so James and I wouldn't have hunger depression. Mum and Dad tried to talk to us but whenever Petunia noticed this, she came over and stole them away from us.

I guess Petunia and I don't have a relationship as sisters anymore. It's just a memory.

"Is it true you're going out with James?" Arabella asks me the day I get back to Hogwarts.

"It's true," I answer.

"I told you! I knew you'd give in one day! Oh my Merlin, I'm going to go tell Alice and Mary." She skips off and tries to find our friends in the large crowd of the Entrance Hall.

I feel soft lips on my neck and goose bumps form down my body. I jump and turn around to find James wearing a smirk.

"Don't do that here!" I exclaim, rubbing the spot where he kissed me.

"Why not?" he asks curiously.

"Because, something like that requires…more privacy," I answer. "Anyway, don't you want to reunite with your Marauders? Shout to the whole school we're together? Blimey, Bella knows and I just walked through those doors only ten minutes ago."

"Lily, I don't know if you know this, but you're a popular girl," James says.

"I am not popular."

"Yes, you are. And if you haven't noticed, so am I. The point is, the word is going to spread fast. And yes, if you don't mind, I'm going to find Remus and Peter." He winks at me before disappearing in the large group of people.

"But you're Head Boy!" I shout to no one.

I shake my head and levitate my bags to the Head dorm because it's too hard to carry them through the people. Once they're in my room, I pin my badge to my shirt and rush down stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Can everybody please go to your common rooms!" I try to shout over the crowd. It doesn't work.

I climb to the top of the stairs and try again. "Everyone! Go to your common rooms!"

A frenzy of fireworks fill the Entrance Hall causing all the students to cheer and go even crazier. Color flies in all directions and I duck before a red spark can hit my face.

I glare around the room for the culprits and with no surprise, I see the Marauders hiding behind a corner, letting the fireworks free. I stomp down to them and when James sees me, he looks immediately guilty. Sirius looks afraid and Peter and Remus try to hide behind the shadows.

"You are all so immature! James, I'd think better of you," I frown.

"It's not hurting anybody," he says, raising his hands as if he's surrendering. "It's just a bit of fun before we have to go back to classes tomorrow. There's no harm."

Right after he says this, I hear shattering glass and a loud explosion from somewhere to the left. Everyone ducks as if on cue and starts to laugh.

"Please stop," I beg. "Remus? Can't you control them?"

Remus' face is red and he shakes his head. I sigh. Where are the teachers? I then have an idea. I pull out my wand, point it to my throat and say, "Sonorus." My voice should now be amplified and everyone should hear me.

"_Quiet!" _I scream, causing the castle to shake. Everyone looks in my direction and the Hall is silent. "Quietus," I say, making my voice go back to normal. "Can everyone please go to your dormitories and unpack. Dinner will be served shortly and it would be nice if I could move through the Entrance Hall without being trampled."

"Good work," James says, patting my head.

I pull of his hand. Half of the girls in front of me smile while the other half glare.

"Is it true you and James Potter and dating?" someone asks from the crowd.

"Er—"

"I heard the same!" someone else says. "It was the talk on the train ride here. I heard they spend New Years together. Oh, that's so romantic!"

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Sirius asks.

"Yes," I tell the crowd. "James and I have _finally _got together."

The crowd erupts into applause and my cheeks blush. I turn away from everyone and James grabs my hand which makes the crowd go, "Aw!"

"It's true?" A small voice asks in front of me. I turn my head to see Severus Snape.

The Hall goes once again silent and watches the scene unfold.

"Yes, it is," I reply with no emotion.

"How could you?" he spits. "After everything he did to me, you agreed to be his _girlfriend_?"

"You deserved everything you got. I didn't realize that until you called me mudblood in 5th year."

"You know I didn't—how many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Forever," I answer. "Because I'll never forgive you. And I'm happy with James. I've never felt this happy with you."

Hurt forms over Severus' face and I regret what I said the moment I did.

"Sna—Severus," I say quietly. "You were my best friend. But you left me and I needed someone…and you weren't there."

"But I was!"

"No, you weren't. And now you're going to work for Voldemort?"

The crowd yells at the sound of his name and I become annoyed.

"It's just a bloody name!" James shouts.

"Thank you," I tell him. "Anyway, you need to stop trying. James is brave, smart, trustworthy, kind, and reliable. I could never trust you again. Please just leave. Me. Alone."

Severus walks out of the room in a dramatic way, leaving utter silence still. "You heard me before," I say with my voice caught in my throat. "Go to your dorms!"

Everyone shuffles out of the Hall as fast as possible while James pulls me to the Heads Dorm. He falls onto the couch and I drop next to him. I bury my face in his chest and cry. I cry and James doesn't say a word. He just strokes my hair and wraps his arms around me.

Yet again, I'm crying over Severus Snape. When will this end?

"James?" I whisper, looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

James first has a blank expression. Then his eyes start to twinkle and a large smile forms across his face. The joy is too easy to see and it makes me laugh and stop crying.

"I love you, too, Lily Evans," he tells me grinning, kissing my forehead.

Sure, I knew James loved me. He's told me before. But I've never told him. I didn't even know I loved him until before break. I don't even know why I chose to say it now. I guess that the fact he's able to handle me at my worst, he deserves me at my best. And I love him. I love James Potter and he deserves to know. There's no point in waiting. Right now is the perfect moment.


	36. The Cruciatus Curse

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

36.

Today is January 30st, my birthday. It's also a Hogsmead weekend. I check my clock and it reads 8:30. I get ready and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone's all ready there eating away. I sit next to James who kisses my cheek. The girls say, "Aw," while Sirius raises his eyebrows up and down.

"Calm down, Pads," James tells his best friend.

Sirius laughs before taking a big bite of toast.

"Happy Birthday," James whispers in my ear, putting a small box in my lap.

Everyone else wishes me a happy birthday while I open the box. Inside is a skinny, silver chain necklace with a small but elegant emerald on the end.

"It matched your eyes," James tells me.

"It's lovely," I tell him. "Can you put it on?"

He nods and stands up to put it on. He fastens in on my neck and sits back down.

"Lily! That's beautiful. Good going, James," Alice says.

"Thanks," James smiles.

We finish our breakfast and all head down to Hogsmead. We all split up. Mary goes off with Michael, the boy she went to the dance with, Arabella and Mary go to Gladrag's, Sirius, Remus, and Peter go to Zonko's, and James takes me to the Three Broomsticks.

"So you really like your gift?" James asks me.

"Of course! It's amazing, James," I assure him, taking his hand across the table.

"Good, because it took me a while to pick out. You sure it's not to average? Or do you want something more fancy?"

"James, I love it the way it is."

He smiles.

After about an hour in here, I hear yelling coming from two familiar voices outside. James and I exchange glances before rushing out of the pub.

"I thought you loved me!"

"But I do!"

Arabella and Sirius are fighting and Arabella has her wand out, pointed straight at Sirius' face.

"No, you cheated on me and lied to Marlene," Arabella shouts. "I could never forgive you."

"Please, Bells. I know what I did was wrong and I miss you more than anything in the world."

"I miss you too but you ruined our relationship."

"I was immature, young, please. I've changed from then. I'm no longer that obnoxious boy you dated. Please, forgive me Arabella Figg."

"I can't," Arabella whispers, lowering her wand and turning away.

But Sirius doesn't give up. He pulls back her arm and kisses her. He gives her a passionate kiss that Arabella struggles to get away from, but eventually gives in. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. After what seems like forever, it's Sirius that pulls away.

"Now tell me you don't want that back," Sirius tells her.

Arabella's cheeks flush and she nods. Sirius' expression is something I've never seen before. It's true love. I would have never thought Sirius could be this mature. It's amazing, really. His face is full of love. He plants another kiss on her lips before dragging Arabella back to the castle.

Once they're out of sight, James says, "That was unexpected."

"That was adorable," I respond. "Sirius has really matured. He's still Sirius, but he's different."

"Yeah, he hasn't been pranking as often…"

"That's a good thing. "You're Head Boy, you shouldn't encourage it anyway."

"A little fun is not going to hurt."

That's when it happens. A freezing cold hits the village. All the snow on the ground turns to ice. A strong breeze hits us and it feels like shards of glass hitting our skin. I look up at the sky and about fifty dementors are gliding past, sucking away the happiness at anyone who comes in their path.

James and I whip out our wands and so does everyone else near us. I think of happy memories. James. James and I talking, him and I laughing, telling him I love him, us kissing.

"Expecto patronum!" I shout the same time and James. My doe and his stag run together, turning into a silver shield, hitting every dementor surrounding us. The two animals run back to us, disappearing on their way.

"That was extraordinary!" A man near us says. "Two soul mate patronus' attacking together. Also the fact that they came from two 7th year students."

"Thank you," James and I tell him.

There's a high-pitched scream to my left. I turn in that direction and the dark mark is hovering over an inn. Everyone rushes inside, locking their windows and doors.

"We need to get out of here," James tells me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Hogwarts.

"But what about everyone else?" I ask, running.

"They're older than us, Lily! They'll be fine!"

But four black clouds block our path. They transform into Death Eaters. I recognize them from wanted posters and because I've met some of them. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Yaxley, and Regulus Black.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regulus says hesitantly.

"Black, leave. You don't want to regret coming here," James says, pulling me behind him.

"But why would that be, Potter?" Malfoy spits. "Going to protect the muggle," Malfoy points at me with his wand.

"I'm not a muggle," I answer.

"But you are," says Lestrange. "The Dark Lord doesn't even consider you a witch. You're a filthy mudblood who's no better than a muggle. My wife was the one that wanted to kill you. I guess I'll just have to do the job for her."

Lestrange starts to speak the killing curse when James yells, "Stupefy!"

Lestrange gets thrown backwards and is out cold. Yaxley and Malfoy start to duel James while I handle Regulus. Regulus looks as if he doesn't want to do what he's doing, for he's not putting up much a fight. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flies out of his hand and I grab it. "Locomotor Mortis!" I shout, causing his legs to lock together.

I then go and help James. I take on Malfoy. He shouts all defensive spells possible while I try to block them, not having time to shoot a spell back at him.

"Protego!" I yell, causing Malfoy's _flipendo_ to backfire. He flips through the air and when he's landed, I yell, "Stupefy!"

Malfoy becomes knocked out which only leaves Yaxley. I've never met him but he's supposed to be one of the worst Death Eaters besides Bellatrix.

James gets hit with a spell that makes him become help by invisible ropes, and he's not able to move. I grab his wand before Yaxley can take it and start to battle him. Yaxley is good, very good, and I'm not doing so well.

He doesn't even speak the spell, but whatever it is, makes me fly back through the air and I land on my ankle the wrong way. Pain flies through my leg and I try to hold back a scream.

Yaxley takes mine and James' wands while waking up Malfoy and Lestrange. He un-does the charm on Regulus, and laughs. "Get ready, Potter," Yaxley smiles a sickening grin. "You're not going to want to miss this."

Lestrange points his wand at me and shouts, "Crucio!"

It feels as if knives are piercing every part of my body. I wrestle the ground uncontrollably and scream as loud as I've ever screamed in my entire life. It feels as if someone is cutting up my insides. It feels as if my head is going to burst because of the intense pain. I hear James yell my names over my own screams. _I want to die. _I think. _Please, just make it stop!_

And it does. I no longer feel pain except in my ankle. I hear Dumbledore's voice in the distance and no longer hear the Death Eaters laughing. I feel James by my side and I hear him crying. James never cries.

"Lily please," he chokes. "Wake up."

I want to tell him I'm okay, I want to open my eyes and stare into his hazel ones. I want to tell him that I love him. I can't. My eyes won't open and I can't speak.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore says. "James?"

"Of course," James mutters through tears. I feel him pick me up and we start to walk.

After a few minutes, I'm laid against a bed in the hospital wing. I feel Madam Pomfrey fixing my ankle and yelling at people I guess who are trying to get in.

"She's our best friend!" I hear Mary yell. "Please let us in!"

"Miss Evans cannot have any visitors right now, she needs rest," Madam Pomfrey snaps.

"But you're allowing James to stay!" I hear Remus.

"Only because Dumbledore is allowing him. You six must go at once!" I hear the double doors slam shut and feel James hands on mine.

I try to squeeze his but I fail. But I do succeed to rub his thumb for a second. He kisses my hand and I fall asleep.

"Crucio!" Lestrange yells. I feel pain I've never felt engulf me. I scream.

"Lily!" James says.

I open my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing. James is sitting right next to me and it looks like the middle of the night.

I start to cry. James climbs in bed with me and holds me tightly to him. "It's okay," he whispers. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"It was terrible," I say between sobs. "I can't even explain how much it hurt. And on my _birthday?_"

I feel a tear drop on my arm that obviously came from James.

"I watched you," he mutters. "I can't imagine anything worse than seeing you in pain, and I saw it unfold in front of my eyes. I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You did your best," I whisper.

"I love you," James mumbles, kissing me forehead.

"I love you, too," and that's the last thing I say before falling into another deep sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews! I love reading them because I feel so happy that people like my story.**


	37. Recovering

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

37.

The next time I wake up, Madam Pomfrey has told me that about two days had passed.

"_Two days?" _I exclaim.

"Yes, Miss Evans, two days."

"But what about my studies! I've missed so much!" I try to get out of bed but Madam Pomfrey pushes me down.

"You are not okay to leave, yet. A few more days and you will be released. Any dizzy spells?"

I nod. As soon as I try to stand up, my head suddenly became cloudy and dizzy.

"Exactly," she says.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"He's in class right now. He as well has missed days of school but the headmaster told him to go back today."

"You mean, he's been in here for two whole days? Just sitting here. Watching me."

"Yes, he has. He has been doing his school work, well, what he could."

"Okay," I say, resting my head on the pillow. "May I have some food?"

"I'll go down to the kitchens and get you some. Will you be alright on your own?"

I nod. As soon as Madam Pomfrey leaves, Arabella, Alice, and Mary come bustling in.

"We've been waiting for her to leave!" Mary says.

"Yeah," Alice agrees. "We've been hoping you'd wake up so we can talk to you."

"How've you been?" Arabella asks.

"I'm fine." I tell them.

"Lily—"

"Really, I'm okay."

They stare at me and I know they don't believe a work I'm saying.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say quickly. I turn to Arabella. "But I _do _want to talk about you and Sirius. What's happened when I was out?"

"We're back together," she smiles. "But I told him that this is his last chance and he can't mess it up again. Marlene's even on okay terms with him. I guess everything's okay right now."

"Not with Voldemort," I tell them.

The three girls look nervous for a moment. "I'm getting really sick of people being afraid of a stupid name," I mutter.

They mumble "sorry."

"No, it's fine…not really, but everything's not okay. Look what happened at Hogsmead! I'm definitely not okay."

"You're right," Alice says. "Guess who visited you?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Snape."

"What?"

"Yeah." Mary says. "He came here a couple times and cried. It was ugly."

"What are you three doing here?" Madam Pomfrey yells. "Go back to class!"

The three girls say their goodbyes and leave the wing.

"Really dear, rest."

"I've been resting. I'm not tired."

"Then eat." She hands me my food which is just a simple sandwich with chips.

I eat and really wish wizards had televisions. It's so boring in here.

"Where's my wand?" I ask.

"Why?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Can I practice my patronus?"

After a while of thinking, she nods. She fetches my wand and goes back to her desk. I think of something happy. All my friends, Petunia and I being nice to each other, me in James' arms.

"Expecto Patronum," I say, pointing my wand at the air.

A small string of silver flies out of my wand but disappears quickly. All I can think about is myself being tortured. I think of the pain I experienced and wince. I try again but it doesn't work.

"Come on!" I say. "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum! Dammit!"

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asks, walking through the door. I look up at him and feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I can't make a patronus. I try, but it's not working," I mutter.

"Guess what?" he says, laying next to me.

"What?"

"I can't either."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're awake. Because you're okay. But you are skinny as a toothpick."

"Hey! I've been out for a week. I haven't eaten in a while."

"I'll go get you some food," he starts to get up.

"I just had a sandwich!"

"You need way more than a sandwich."

"James!"

"What?"

I wipe my eyes. "Don't leave me."

He sighs and climbs back into bed with me. "At least this an excuse for not going back to class."

"It's a good excuse," I mumble in his robes.

"It is."

After two more days, I'm finally released. With help from Remus, I catch up on my homework.

As I walk down the corridors, I hear familiar voices. I peak around the corner and see Severus and Regulus.

"So you've decided to come back to school?" Severus asks.

"Well it's be suspicious if I didn't," Regulus answers. "Besides, I'm safe here."

Severus pushes Regulus against the wall and points his wand at his throat. "How dare you let Lestrange hurt Lily."

"I had no choice, Severus! If I didn't go along with it they'd wonder," Regulus explains.

"Wonder what?"

"That I don't want to do this anymore!" Regulus exclaims quietly, pushing Severus' wand away from him. "I don't want to be a Death Eater, Snape! He's gone to far, killing innocent people. I used to think Muggle-borns were foul Mudbloods but they don't deserve to die. Innocent Muggles don't deserve to die, either. I was brainwashed by my parents and I regret listening and agreeing with them. I lost my own brother because of this. He won't talk to me, especially now. I know you don't want to be this person either, Snape."

"I—I don't what you're talking about," Severus lies badly. "I want to do this."

"I see it in your eyes. You're not an evil person," Regulus says.

"Well I can't back out now even if I wanted to. The Dark Lord would kill me," admits Severus.

"I know how to kill him, the Dark Lord. He can't be killed with a simple killing curse."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. But let's just say I know where a certain something is, and I'm going to find it and destroy it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black. But I'm warning you, don't you ever let anything happen to Lily Evans again."

"Trust me, I'm not traveling with Yaxley or Malfoy or Lestrange again. I'm on my own from now on."

"You're sixteen."

"And you're seventeen. Who cares."

Regulus walks off leaving Snape alone in the corridor.

Snape starts to walk my way and I run down the hall. But it's too late, he's seen me.

"Lily, wait!" he catches up from me and I have to stop.

"What?" I snap.

"You're okay! Lily, I was so worried about you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You didn't seem to care in 5th year."

"I though we were over that?" he says quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Never."


	38. Easter Break

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

38.

I do the first thing that comes to mind: I run to Sirius. I don't care how late it is, Sirius deserves to know his brother isn't who he thinks he is.

That's why he was so hesitant that day in Hogsmead! He didn't want to hurt me, but he had to pretend he wanted to.

"Galathus Nivalis," I say to the portrait quickly.

"My dear! I was sleeping! What time is it?" The Fat Lady exclaims, waking with a start.

"Galathus Nivalis!" I say again, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," she replies, swinging open the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

I race up the stairs to the 7th year boys dormitories and try to block out the smell coming from somewhere under the bed.

"Sirius," I speak normally. He doesn't wake up. "Sirius!" No reply.

"What're you doin' here?" Peter asks, sitting up lazily.

"I have to tell Sirius something important."

"It couldn't wait until morning?" Remus asks, flipping a light on.

"No, it has to do with his brother," I say, poking Sirius in the shoulder.

"Oh," Remus answers. "Than you better wake him up."

I take out my wand, point in at Sirius' face, and say, "Aguamenti."

Water shoots out of the end of my wand, soaking Sirius and his bed. He bolts up, looking shocked and angry.

"What the bloody hell, Evans!" he shouts.

"It's your brother, Sirius," I say. "He's not who you think he is."

I take him and Remus to the common room, while Peter rather sleep, and tell them what I saw.

"So, he's now just pretending to be a Death Eater? He doesn't want to be one anymore?" Sirius asks.

"That's what I heard," I respond. "I believe it, too, Sirius. His face, the way he spoke to Snape…he sounded angry at Voldemort."

They don't flinch at the name, but treat it as any other word.

"And what does he mean about knowing how to kill Voldemort?" Sirius questions.

"I don't know. But I guess he's harder to get rid of then we thought."

"I think you should talk to him, Sirius," Remus suggests. "Maybe make up, or at least tell him good luck or something."

"I don't know. Even though he's, I don't know, 'good' now, that doesn't make up for the fact that he _was _a Death Eater. Lily, he stood there and let Lestrange hurt you."

"He had too. Don't you understand? He had to pretend he was on their side. He was resistant when I fought him. He _let _me beat him," I explain. "If he didn't, they wouldn't trust him and he wouldn't be able to get information."

"She's right, Padfoot," Remus agrees.

Sirius sighs. "I'll talk to him. But this doesn't mean we're buddies."

Sirius talked to Regulus the next day. We all watched them from a distance but weren't close enough to hear them. The shook hands and when Sirius came back, he looked happy he could trust his brother.

"He said that he can't tell me what he's looking for, that it's too dangerous and he doesn't want anyone involved," Sirius tells us.

"Well at least he's on our side, Pads," James says.

"Yeah, it's good to not want to murder him. But still, it's hard to forgive what he's done in the past," Sirius answers.

"But that's the thing, Sirius," Arabella starts. "The past is the past. If he's sorry, you should forgive him."

Severus suddenly pops into my head for an unknown reason.

"Maybe, but I'll have to see if he can achieve what he's planning to do. Whatever it is," Sirius says.

"Hopefully he does," I say. "It'd be great to get Vol—You-Know-Who off our chest."

I bolt awake sweat covering my face, tears streaming down my cheeks, my stomach in a knot. I knew I was screaming, I always scream. I breathe heavy breaths as my door opens and James comes in, still pulling a t-shirt on. He climbs in with me and holds me in his arms.

"It's been more than a month, James," I say quietly. "They won't stop."

"I know," he whispers.

I bury my face in his chest and close my eyes. "At least you help."

Whenever James is with me, the nightmares stop. There's something about them that cause them to go away…until he leaves. We've been trying to stop sleeping with each other, literally sleeping, but whenever he leaves or isn't with me, they come back.

We've talked to Dumbledore and he said it's just trauma and that they'll go away on their own. He's suggested that I take my mind off it. Read before I go to sleep—I already do that—have a conversation right before bed, think about something else. Nothing's working. Only James helps.

"We just need to take your mind off this, do things that make you happy, make you forget about what happened. Do something that's more powerful—"

"We've been doing that," I say. "They'll go away eventually."

"Maybe, but doing something fun might make it go by faster," he smiles in the dark.

"But—"

"Go to sleep, Lils."

I reach up and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

For the Easter holidays, I write to mum and tell her I'm going to James' house. He invited me and there's no reason for me to say no.

Once we get off the train and arrive at Platform 9¾, James takes my hand and appartes to his house. I've been here before, for a summer, but I've seemed to forgotten how huge it really is.

The Potters are rich. Very rich. You wouldn't know it unless you've been to their house or if they'd told you. His parents are extremely kind and are famous aurors. James tells me that his parents retired. There in their sixties already, but don't look a day over 40. James' mum had him when she was in her forties, and it was a miracle that she was able to have him.

James is glad they've retired. Before, they were fighting Death Eaters and it was dangerous. He didn't know whether they'd come back or not and he didn't get to spend much time with them. Now when he's not at school, they are always with him.

"I though Sirius lived with you," I ask as we walk up the long sidewalk to the house.

"He did, but with some money from an uncle, he got his own flat. I'm surprised he didn't come with us. My parents are his parents and Sirius is like a second son to them," James explains.

"That's great. Sirius deserves that, with the messed up family he's got."

The doors open as we walk up the first step and their house elf, Goppy, greets us with a warm smile. "Miss Evans! How good to see you again! Goppy was surprised when Mrs. Potter told Goppy Lily Evans was coming. For I remember last time she was here, she tried to get Mr. James is trouble!"

I laugh. "Yes, well things have changed."

"Well, come in! And good to see you again Mr. James."

"You, too, Goppy," James answers the elf.

Goppy takes our trunks away and Nancy Potter comes running into the room, giving me a large hug. She has light brown hair that's perfectly neat—unlike James—but her eyes are exactly like his.

"It's good to see you again, Lily!" she exclaims.

"You, too, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Nancy. James, your fathers in the backyard, go fetch him. I'd love to chat with Lily,"

"Don't be embarrassing," James mutters, walking to the back of the house. "And don't scare her!"

Once James is out of sight, Nancy starts talking again.

"I know we met before but I didn't really get to know you, since all of your other friends were here. I would like to say thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For agreeing to be with my son. I don't know if you know this, but he's been mad about you for years. What changed your mind, may I ask?"

Even though I don't know her so well, I tell her everything. Everything about Severus and how James matured greatly this year.

"Well, I think he only changed because of you," she says. "Does he treat you well?"

"Of course! James is…he's wonderful. He's so kind and brave and caring and he's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Please, continue," James smirks, walking in.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask, blushing.

"A lot!" he grins.

"Jamesie, don't be rude."

I have to cover my mouth from laughing. Jamesie? James face turns red. "Mum! Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, dear," she answers. "Oh, here comes your father."

Richard Potter comes into the front room with a large smile on his face. He gives me a hug and like James, he's very tall. His hair is the same hair James has, messy. His though is greying but obviously was once black. He has dark blue eyes, though.

"Lily," he says. "It's good to see you again. James talks about you every waking second—"

James nudges his father and he laughs.

"Right, well I won't embarrass you unlike your mother, who has probably already shown the baby pictures."

"Oh, I forgot!" Nancy shrieks. "Goppy, can you go get the photo album from when James was a baby?"

"Of course, Mrs. Nancy!" Goppy beams, apparating away to a room somewhere else in the house.

"Mum, please. No," James begs.

"Oh, but I want to see what you looked like!" I tease.

"He was the chubbiest baby alive!" Nancy laughs. "He got into so much trouble. He always flew on this little toy broomstick that only hovered a foot off the ground. He bumped into tables and broke vases. I regretted ever letting Richard buy that thing."

"It was practice, Nancy," Richard says. "Look at him, now! Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and all. Just like his good looking father."

I laugh as James tells the recently apparated Goppy to put the album back. James family is truly incredible. They really love each other and have great times. I wish my family was like this.


	39. Flying Practice

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K**

39.

"Okay so here's your room," Mrs. Potter says, guiding me into a large bedroom. It holds a queen size bed with two windows on both sides. There's a large walk in closet and hovering lights near the ceiling.

"This room is bigger than my living room," I say, feeling the velvet on the bed.

"Well, make yourself at home. Dinner is at six," she smiles, closing the door behind me.

The first thing I do is take out some parchment from my bag and write to Mum and Dad.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ James' house is amazing. I don't remember if I told you a few summers ago and if I did, you're going to hear it again. They have their own House-Elf named Goppy who is the cutest thing. I hope you remember what a House-Elf is. Anyway, James' parents are so kind and funny. I see where James gets his pranking skills from. His father tried to dye his own wife's hair blue when she was talking to me. Of course, he got a smack on the arm. I think it's adorable how his parents treat each other. They're older than you both and it's great to see a couple so old yet so in love. Not that you two aren't like that._

_ If Petunia stops by, tell her I say "hello," although she'll probably ignore it. I hope you two have a great Easter. I'll send you some Chocolate Frogs and Chocoballs next time I visit Hogsmead (if I ever do again) as a late Easter present._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Lily._

I fold the letter in half and as if the Potter's owl could hear the paper crumbling, comes flying into the room through the open window.

"Take this to my parents, Andrew and Rose Evans, in Cokeworth," I tell the bird.

It nips my finger in a friendly way and flies off with my letter. The door bursts open and James comes in with a wide smile.

"You know how last time you were here you fell off my broom?"

"Yes, don't remind me," I mutter.

"Well that's only because you didn't know how to fly," he says.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Lily Evans, it's time you learned how to fly a broomstick."

James grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. I try to break his grasp but he's too strong. I push him and he picks me up wedding style, apparating into the backyard.

"James Potter let go of me!" I scream.

"Alright, alright. No need to yell," he smiles, setting me down. He runs into the shed and grabs two broomsticks. He hands me one but I don't take it.

"Here," he says, pushing in into me.

"I'm not getting on that thing," I respond, crossing my arms.

"Are you scared?" he teases.

"No! I just don't think flying is a decent way to spend time," I explain.

"You are scared, I see it in your eyes."

"Fine, okay! I've never been able to fly and I'm scared to fall off. I did, and I probably would have died if you didn't save me," I admit.

"Died? Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"Maybe. But I'm not getting on."

"Lily Evans, I will teach you how to fly if it's the last thing I do," he vows.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to live forever," I say, "because I'm not. Getting. On."

"Suit yourself," he says, climbing on his and soaring into the air.

"You should really get on," Mr. Potter says, standing behind me with a cold drink in his hand. "It's incredible, up in the air. It's feels like your flying—well—you are. The point is, you feel free when the wind is hitting your face and you're staring at the world below. At least try."

I sigh. "Okay, I'll try."

As if James heard me, he drops down to the ground and hold out his hand. "Come with me if you don't want to do it alone."

I take his hand and sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his front.

"Hold on," he says, pushing up into the air.

I close my eyes while feeling the air whip across my face and my hair falling behind me. I tighten my arms around James and I hear him grunt.

"Lily," he mutters. "You're crushing me."

"Sorry," I answer, loosing my grip slightly.

"It's okay, he says, stopping, but I still don't feel the ground under me which means we're hovering. "Open your eyes."

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I almost choke on my breath when I realize how high up we are.

"James," I start.

"We're fine," she says, grabbing both of my hands with his.

"No, keep your hands on the broom," I say.

"Lily, I'm going to go back down and get a broomstick for myself, you can use this one," he tells me.

After a moment, we're still hovering in the air.

"Okay, so go down," I say.

"No, you're going to stay here while I go down and get another one. I'll meet you back up here in a few minutes."

"What?"

But James doesn't answer because he hops off the broom and falls. I scream his name and before he's too far down, he flips over and winks at me, and then stops himself suddenly before he hits the ground.

I'm going to kill him.

In a few minutes he's in the air next to me on his own broom and I'm clutching mine.

"I'm going to murder you, James Potter," I say roughly. "You scared the wits out of me!"

"Have you forgotten what we are?" he says.

"It doesn't matter!" I shout back. "And I don't now how to do this, I'll fall!"

"And you can save yourself as easily as I did," he responds. "Now the broom will move with you. Lean a certain way and that's the direction it will fly. Lean forward and you'll go, well, forward. Lean backwards and you'll halt to a stop."

"James—"

"Just try."

I lean forward slowly and the broom launches forward. I sit up straight and it stops.

"This is insane!" I say.

"It's brilliant!" James shouts from somewhere above me.

"But this comes naturally to you, not me! You've practiced since you were a baby," I say to the air.

"And anyone can learn," I hear his voice from below.

After a few hours, I'm a decent flyer. James and his father were right. It's wonderful. Once I got the hang of it, I was soaring through the sky, feeling the breeze and looking down upon Earth.

"I told you that you could do it," James says, landing on the ground next to me.

"I'm glad I let you teach me," I smile.

He kisses me cheek but his lips eventually find mine.

"James, your parents!"

"So? They think it's cute. And they're inside anyway."

He presses his lips back to mine and I give in, letting him take over me.

o.O.o

My eyes flutter open and the first thing I see is light streaming into the room. I try to move but soon realize I'm being held by James.

He yawns while waking up and plants a kiss on my forehead. "No nightmares?"

"None," I whisper. "When did you come in here?"

"As soon as you fell asleep. I didn't want to hear you screaming. My parents would freak if they heard you," he replies.

We both change and go down for breakfast. Goppy is serving eggs with sausage, toast, and pancakes.

"Thank you, Goppy," I tell the elf as she pours me a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You're welcome, Miss Lily," she says, running back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, for having me," I say to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "I really hope I'm no trouble."

"It's fantastic you're here," Richard says, looking up from _The Daily Prophet._

"Don't worry," Nancy says. "You really are no trouble. It's great to actually get to know you better. I've had enough of James other friends."

"But you love Sirius!" James says with a mouth full of meat.

"I didn't say I didn't," she tells him. "You know he's like a second son to me. The point is, I'm just glad I'm getting to know Lily. So, Lily, what do your parents do?"

I hesitate. "Well, they're Muggles, you see—"

"James!" Nancy shrieks. "Why didn't you tell us she was Muggle-born?"

"Is that a problem?" I say, my voice cracking.

"Of course not," Richard assures me.

"It's just that is something James should have mentioned," Nancy says. "It's a big part of who you are."

"Sorry, Mum, I guess it just didn't matter where she came from so I never mentioned it because I never thought about it," James explains.

"Well, what do your parents do anyway?" Nancy asks, looking back at me.

"My dad is a lawyer," I start.

The three stare at me obviously not knowing what a lawyer is.

"They defend people in court," I say. "Like people can defend people at a hearing in the Ministry."

"Oh, it's so similar!" Nancy smiles. "What about your mum?"

"She doesn't work. She stays home, cleans and cooks. She used to be a school teacher before my sister and I were born, though."

"Interesting," Richard says. "Muggles have jobs so closely related to us. But it's a shame they don't have House-Elves."

"We have maids, who are woman who get payed to clean some ones house. There are servants, too. But rich people have those. There are people who work in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry and then there are accountants. Not so similar, actually," I clarify.

"What's an accountant?" Richard asks.

"Never mind."

o.O.o

"Happy Easter," James says, handing me a bouquet of flowers. I recognize the flowers at once. They're lilies.

"They're gorgeous," I answer, sniffing them. "Oh, I didn't get you anything!"

"I don't need anything," James says. "It's Easter, not Christmas."

"Yes, but tomorrow's your birthday," I say. "The day we go back to Hogwarts."

"It is. I don't need anything. I have you," he gives me a light kiss.

But James doesn't know that I do have something planned. I wrote to the other Marauders about it and they told the girls. Tomorrow they are going to prepare everything while I do my part: distract James. He's turning 18 and it's going to be brilliant. It's going to be much better than my birthday. James deserves this.


	40. James' Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

40.

"Have you found a place to hold the party?" I ask Sirius, sitting down in my seat in Charms. I'm so glad James doesn't have this class with me.

"We thought about the common room but then realized that McGonagall isn't going to be happy with the two Heads, both Gryffindors, partying," Sirius explains.

"Then where?"

"What about your common room?" he suggests.

"No, too small. It won't fit all the people I invited."

"That reminds me," Sirius says. "How many people did you invite?

"Um, maybe theenireseventhyear," I quickly say all at once.

"What," Sirius states, not as a question. "The Slytherins, too?"

"I'm not that daft," I say. "Just, I found this charm that I put on a flyer I made and it multiplied. And it was sent to lay on every seventh year student bed—besides Slytherin—in this entire castle."

"I never thought you were the partying type," Sirius says.

"You've just never seen me," I reply with a grin.

"Okay class," Filtwick begins. "Please open your textbooks to page 206."

"I though of a place!" Alice says, jumping on to the bench at the Gryffindor table.

"Where?" Peter asks before I can.

"How about the Shrieking Shack? Is it a big house after all," Alice suggests.

"Alice," Sirius starts. "The Shrieking Shack is a creepy place and I think that after people are in it once, they'll try to find it again."

"So?" Alice asks.

"So…they might go to it again and get it loads of trouble," Remus says.

"It is creepy," Peter shutters.

I slouch and bite into my apple. Then an idea pops into my brain.

"I know!" I practically shout.

"Know what?" James asks, plopping next to me and landing a kiss on my cheek.

"Just something about homework," I mutter.

"Okay. Well is anyone going to say 'happy birthday?'"

"We said it this morning, Prongs," Sirius reminds him.

"I don't care, say it again," James says.

"Happy birthday," I laugh.

"Thank you."

As James gets into a conversation with Sirius, Arabella slides under the table and sits next to me.

"What place?" she whispers.

"The Room of Requirement," I reply. "We probably won't even have to set up, the room will take care of that."

"Brilliant, Lily! I'm going to tell everyone else, go take James away and distract him. I'll then go and check out the room."

"How am I supposed to distract him?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she smirks seductively.

"You're gross, you know that?"

"Eh. Sirius is rubbing off on me."

She slides under the table and sits back with Sirius. She whispers something in his ear and he nods.

"Hey, James, why don't you come with me," I tell him, grabbing his hand.

"But I just started eating," he whines.

"Poor you," I say, pulling him up.

He takes one last bite of his sandwich and follows me out of the Great Hall. I take him to our common room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I tell him, running up the stairs to my room.

I originally wanted to give this to him at the party but I think now is a good time. I grab the red box and run back downstairs. I sit next to him on the couch and hand it to him.

He shakes it before ripping it open. I'm anxious for what he'll think of it but I'm relieved when he smiles.

"Lily, this is great," he says.

"I know it's not the most expensive thing ever, or it's not something cool like a broom or something from Zonko's but—"

"Lily," he cuts across me. "This is really great."

I gave him a photo album. Inside are photos all the way from first year to now. It has photos of us fighting and him pulling pranks on me. It has us looking angrily at each other. Then is shows pictures of us not hating each other so much. The book has ones of us in each other's arms, kissing, dancing, smiling at each other, laughing with each other.

"How'd you make this?" he asks.

"Turns out Alice is obsessed with taking pictures. She took them of us over the years and said she was saving them for a perfect moment. Now that we're together, she gave them to me and said to do what ever I please with them. So I gave them to you."

"This is incredible. Look at this one!" he points to the picture of when he died my hair pitch black to resemble his.

"That was awful," I giggle.

"It was hilarious," he corrects, flipping through the pages.

Time goes by and I freak when we're late for Transfiguration. Once there, Arabella gives me a thumbs up which tells me that she checked out the room and all is well.

I convinced James to wear something cool for the evening. He thinks we're just going on a patrol but really, I'm going to lure him into the Room of Requirement.

As we come upon the hallway where the secret room is hidden, I think clearly, _James 18__th__ birthday party. Arabella Figg found this place earlier today. The room for James Potter's birthday. _A large, black door appears on the empty wall.

"Did you make that happen?" James asks.

"No," I lie.

He goes to open the door and once he does, a loud "Surprise!" fills the air.

Everyone tackles James with hugs and greetings. James is very surprised but I know he's happy.

"Who did this?" he asks Mary who just hugged him.

"It was all Lily's idea," she tells him. "She found the place and invited everyone. The room, of course, did the rest of the work."

James turns back around and kisses me. The room erupts with howls and someone whistles which must be Sirius. I back away when it starts to become too long and my cheeks become red.

"I've underestimated you, Lils," James tells me before the other Marauders pull him away, handing him a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"How did they get that?" I yell to Mary over the music.

"Sirius got it. I don't know how but he did," she replies.

I start to walk over to the snack table when I see a folded up piece of parchment on the ground. I pick it up and it's blank. But it's large with many folds. I sit in a corner and pull out my wand. I tap the cover and words form across it.

_Mr. Moony would like to say sorry that Lily ever came in possession of this map and that Mr. Prongs shouldn't have left it lying around._

_Mr. Padfoot is greatly annoyed that Lily was able to find this treasure and she should return it and give Mr. Prongs a good snog. Oh, and good luck getting this thing to reveal it's true purpose._

_Mr. Prongs is sorry for keeping this a secret but it was used for great things and he would like it returned ASAP. And listen to Mr. Padfoot._

_Mr. Wormtail says good day and hope all is well. Sorry about Mr. Padfoot._

Obviously this is the Marauders' parchment. But what is it? I tap it again saying, "Reveal your secrets."

The same thing pops up again except this time, Padfoot says, _Stop trying. You'll fail._

I stand up to go and fetch James. I find him chatting with this girl from Ravenclaw who's extremely pretty. I grab his hand and pull him away as I shove the parchment at him.

"What's this?" I ask.

"How'd you—" he feels in his pocket. "Crap. Um, this is just parchment."

"No, it's not," I say, showing him what it does when I tap it with my wand. "Show me."

He sighs and points his wand at the paper saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The paper forms different words and has a picture of Hogwarts. I open the paper and realize what it is. It's a map of Hogwarts that shows exactly where everyone is.

"Merlin, how'd you make this?" I exclaim.

"It was very tricky but not impossible," he admits.

"This is how you know where everyone is all the time? And, blimey, this is how you get into Hogsmead! There are passages leading to the village."

I then slap him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"You and the other three don't know how to be normal, well-behaved students, do you?"

"Not a clue," he smirks.

I hand him back the map and he says, "Mischief Managed," before tucking back into his pocket.

The rest of the night is magical. We dance and laugh and have a great time. Some Slytherins tried to crash the party but they weren't able to get in.

By two in the morning, I was passed out in James lap. Half of the people already left and the other half were very tired but didn't want to leave.

James carried me back to the Heads dorm and put me to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep that I enjoyed but wasn't too happy when I woke up at noon the same day. Almost the entire school didn't go to classes the next day and the teachers were furious. Dumbledore told everyone at dinner that it's okay to party and have fun, but they cant be too late. He let everyone off the hook, which left an annoyed McGonagall. The main point is James had a great time.

"James," Dumbledore says to him at dinner. "When you're done, come to my office." After that, he swiftly walked away.

"What was that about?" Arabella asks.

"Who know," James answers, stuffing a roll in his mouth.

"Why do boys love food so much?" I ask the girls.

"It's in out nature," Sirius mumble, shoving a fork covered by mashed potatoes.

I laugh as James stands up. "Well, I might as well go and see what Dumbledore wants." He goes to his office leaving us.

I stay awake until midnight waiting for James to return. I'm not so tired because I slept a lot from last night. I check the clock every couple minutes. I finally decide to go to Dumbledore's office myself. I knock on his door and he says, "Come in," in a quiet voice.

I enter and he's reading something in dim light with his glasses hanging all the way down his nose. But James isn't here.

"Ah, Lily. What can I do for you this evening? It's very late," he says.

"I know, Professor. I'm sorry but may I ask where James is? He went to your office and he hasn't come back since," I say.

"Oh, that. Well, James went to St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

"His parents, Nancy and Richard Potter, they are extremely sick."

**A/N: Everyone keeps saying Bella is a Squib and I know that. Let's just say she's another Arabella that is a witch and went to Hogwarts but has the same name as Mrs. Figg, okay? But for all the people that are giving me good reviews, thank you!**


	41. Speeches and Tears

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

41.

"Please sir, let me go. I know his parents and—"

"Lily," Dumbledore stops me. "I know you care for James, but he needs to be with parents right now. Alone. They have a disease that has no cure. He needs to spend as much time possible with them."

I nod as I understand what he's saying. James' parents are going to die.

I leave his office and go to bed. I dream about James and I visiting his parents. We're smiling and they look young and healthy. Then they start to wither and next thing, we're in St. Mongo's. Nancy and Richard are sprawled across a bed with machines hooked up to them. Their faces are almost a grey color and they look miserable. Their eyes are shut and I hear James screaming and weeping, yelling at them to wake up. I try and comfort him but he pushes me away. I fall down a deep hole and I wake up, shaking. I reach for James but remember he's not here.

The next day, James doesn't come back. He misses school for about two weeks. Sirius is a mess because for a while, Nancy and Richard were his parents, too, and to a certain extent, they still are. He badly wants to visit them but Dumbledore won't let him go. Even though I haven't known them for so long, I as well feel very sad.

After the fifteenth day of James being gone, I'm getting ready to leave when I hear a loud crash coming from James' room. I immediately rush in to find James on the floor, staring at a broken picture of him and his parents. Silent tears are rolling down his cheeks and the most I can do is wrap my arms around him while he cries into my hair.

I rub his head saying, "They loved you. That's all that matters. They lived a happy life, doing what they loved."

"It wasn't long enough," he mutters, standing up and placing the picture back on his dresser.

"You're right, it wasn't," I reply. I walk over to him and hold his face in my hands. "What would they want you to do? They wouldn't want you to mourn over them, they'd want you to be happy and remember them in a good way. Isn't that right?"

He nods. "You can't expect me to go back to being the happy, prankster James that I was before this happened."

"Of course not," I kiss his cheek. "It's perfectly okay to miss them. Now am I going to have to drag you to breakfast?"

He makes a small smile and takes my hand.

"Oh, wait," I say, grabbing my wand from my pocket. "Reparo," I say, pointing it at the now fixed picture.

"Thanks, Lily," James says.

o.O.o

"James!" Sirius shouts in a concerned tone. Sirius never uses James' real name. Ever. He bolts up from the table and rushes over to us. "Richard and Nancy?"

James shakes his head.

Sirius looks as if he's going to cry but holds it back. I know inside he's greatly upset, too. "I'm so sorry, James," he says. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"I said goodbye for you," James says quietly. "They said that they loved you like one of their own sons."

This time, Sirius does let a tear slip but wipes it off as soon as it falls. James embraces him and they have a real hug. The whole Great Hall stares at them. The Marauders never show emotion like this.

Remus and Peter come over and join the hug and they whisper "sorry." I let them talk while I go over to Mary, Alice, and Arabella.

"I'm guessing they didn't make it," Alice whispers, looking down at her cereal.

"No," I say plainly. "They didn't."

"This isn't fair," Arabella mutters. "I knew the Potters well, being with Sirius. And the fact that our parents were friends and we always went to their parties. Nancy and Richard were amazing parents. James doesn't deserve to go through this."

"I know, Bella, but there's nothing we can do," Mary tells her.

"Yes, there is. We can be there for him. Lily, did he say when the funeral is?" Arabella asks.

I nod. "Yeah, he said it's this Sunday on the way here."

"Then we can comfort him. Show him that he hasn't lost us and that we're here for him."

"That's the most we can do," Mary says.

"And we'll do a bloody good job of it." Arabella states, looking away from the Marauders.

o.O.o

All eight of us travel by Floo to James' empty house—besides a sad Goppy-Sunday morning. The funeral is going to be held at a wizard cemetery not to far from his house. Turns out that his parents knew that they were sick and knew that dying was a possibility. They arranged a place and already picked their graves. They're going to be put in a building. They will be inside a wall, next to each other, covered by granite. The only thing James has to do is show up.

He's asked me to speak and I'm very nervous. I hate speaking in front of large crowds, which is a shocker. I'm brave in any other category but when it comes to public speaking…things go wrong.

The funeral is very depressing. It's raining, which makes it even _better_ and we all have to carry black umbrellas. They eventually just use magic to make our bodies repel water so we're sitting outside, but not a drop of rain touches us.

James speaks first, obviously, and he keeps it together. He speaks with no emotion and doesn't shed a single tear. It's the same with Sirius and Arabella and all of his parent's friends that speak. They all called his parents great aurors and amazing workers but the speakers all seemed to have forgotten that they were amazing parents as well.

Once it's my turn, my stomach fills with butterflies as I step up to the podium. I take a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans, James' girlfriend. I met Nancy and Richard Potter twice. Once when I was fourteen and just recently, on Easter break. I didn't know them for that long but it feels like a lifetime. Mrs. Potter's hospitality and sweetness was like no other. The way she greeted me and treated me as an equal—since I'm Muggle-born, most pure-bloods aren't that caring-was amazing. She always had this great big smile on her face. The way she looked into her husband's eyes was magical. Mr. Potter was such a jokester. I can see where James got his skills. He was so hilarious and was incredibly kind. Nancy and Richard were in love and didn't ever break their bond. They stuck with each other through the very end.

"Not to mention that they were wonderful parents. The way they treated James was great. I felt envious of the Potters, for their family was much better than mine. They way they all laughed together and treated each other well. They even allowed Sirius Black to stay with them and that must have took a lot of compassion because Sirius can be a handful."

Sirius smiles for the first time today.

"I know that we heard a lot today about how great they were at the Ministry and how great aurors they were but can we all appreciate how great parents they also were. They loved their son with all their heart and if they were here, they'd tell him the same."

I step down from the podium and everyone claps. I hug James for a long time and his whispers in my ear, "Thank you."

I plant a simple kiss on his lips. "You're welcome."

We all travel inside as James' parents are put inside the wall. They cover the holes up with two panels that list their name, birth and death date, and a quote.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"I want that on my gravestone," James tells me. "When I die someday, I want that message. You know my parents had no fear of dying? In the hospital, they greeted it like an old friend. I hope I can do the same, one day, when it's my time."

"They defeated death," I reply.

"Exactly. Death is the last enemy and once you no longer fear it, you have won."

As we go back to James' house to fly up the fireplace, back to Hogwarts, I think about that sentence on the granite panels.

I wonder if I will ever defeat death.

* * *

**A/N: This was a shorter chapter and I felt so upset writing this. Merlin, it was so SAD. But it was necessary. They had to die. It never talks in ****_Harry Potter_**** that Harry has grandparents because if he did, he'd probably stay with them instead of the Dursleys. I hope this gives you a hint on Lily's parents...:(**


	42. Recruit

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Wow, that took me a while to update. Since it's the end of the school year, teachers think it's the perfect time to give out all this work. I have a end of course (EOC) for civics tomorrow that's 70 questions and worth 140 points. Yep, I'm going to fail. As long as I get a C, I'm good. And then I have a math quiz on whatever we're doing that has to do with exponents and letters and fractions :( and my stupid L.A teacher is making us make a portfolio and do all this pointless stuff. **

**My whole grade in my pod has to re-do a science test that my stupid science teacher said we ddi awful on. Her and her annoying cockney british accent saying "You should have done better, you're gifted students." "This is unexceptable and you lot should have done WAY better." Ugh, she bothers me. The test is on everything we've learned this year and this story is keeping me sane. The Vampire Diaries is not on until October and then Doctor Who until November. This is terrible.**

* * *

42.

_The Daily Prophet _Monday morning doesn't have good news. They've counted the Muggle death tolls from the past month and it comes up to about over one hundred. I'm scared, more scared than I've ever been. I can't stop thinking about my parents and Petunia. I've written to them telling them to try to stay inside as much as possible and don't go out unless it's necessary. I also said that if they see anyone dressed weird with their hand lingering near their side, to stay clear of them.

I doubt Petunia even read it, but I wish she would. I hope she talks to me again. I don't think she realizes this but she kills me inside. With all the name calling and ignoring, she really makes me depressed. She's my sister and she practically hates me.

I know James is trying to get through his parents' death, but I know he misses them terribly. I think he knows that there's nothing he could have done and that it was just their time but…it's upsetting to watch him go through this pain. I can't say, "I know how you feel," because that would be a lie.

A lot of people know how he feels, though. Almost everyday, at least one person is called to Dumbledore's office to hear that someone in their family has died. Then they travel by Floo to wherever they need to go and come back a couple days—or a week—later, depressed and down.

It seems as if Voldemort is getting stronger, and everyone else is getting weaker. The Order is doing everything they can but it's tough. Frank almost died by only missing the killing curse by an inch which had Alice freaked out. She still hasn't changed her own mind on joining though, and neither have I.

It turns out that Marlene wants to join the Order, as well. She's talked to Alice and I about it and she has the same intentions we do. She's sick of Death Eaters and admits that one killed her older brother.

Arabella and Mary are completely against Voldemort, too, but they don't think they would be able to join. Mary really wants to become a healer and help people who have been hurt in the War. Arabella wants to work in the Ministry but she doesn't know what Department yet.

The rest of the Marauders are all for it, but I don't think Peter is cut out. He says he wants to join but I think he's not cut out to be honest. I don't even know how he'd be able to anyway because he doesn't do so well in school. Peter is a friend but he can be strange sometimes. He's been acting very nervous lately and doesn't touch his food that often—which is not normal for Peter.

* * *

"We have to do a patrol tonight," I inform James Thursday afternoon after the last class of the day.

"Why tonight?" he moans, setting down his quill. "I have homework."

"When do you want to do homework?" I ask.

"The school year ends in a few months and if I want to become an auror, I need to pass my N.E.W.T.s," James explains.

"I understand that but…that sounds like something I would say."

"I think you're rubbing off on me. Oh no, this is scary."

I laugh as I sit in a chair next to James and grab his hands. "Be ready at ten."

"Why so late?"

"We have to make sure no one is out after curfew and I don't know, it's on the schedule I made in the beginning of the year."

He sighs. "You're too organized."

"But you love me."

"Yes," he responds, kissing my nose.

* * *

It's 10:01 and James and I have just left our dorm. As we walk along the hallways, we try to avoid any signs of Peeves, the Poltergeist, for he's been lingering around our dorm lately.

"You think he's here?" James whispers.

"Maybe. Or he's again trying to impress the Bloody Baron," I answer.

We keep walking down the school corridors and it becomes quite boring.

"Tell me again why I wanted to become Head Girl." I groan.

"Now _you _sound like_ me_," James smiles in the dimly lit corridor.

"Oh, shut up," I say, grabbing his hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement and I turn around fast, whipping out my wand.

"What is it?" James asks, taking out his wand.

"I saw someone."

"Where?"

"There," I point to the end of the hallway. I run down it, with James on my tail but when we get to the end, there are two possible ways. "Split up?"

"Okay, I'll go this way," James says, starting to walk down the right passage.

I take the left and say, "Lumos," because the corridor is becoming very dark.

I feel goose bumps form on the back of my neck as I enter the way to the Slytherin dungeons. This is where Potions take place. It's much better to be here during the day than at night. Alone is even worse.

I hear footsteps and I turn around quickly, but no one is behind me. When I turn around again, Severus Snape is standing right in front of me.

"Bloody hell, Snape!" I shout, backing up a few steps.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he says, rubbing his left arm. "And you used to call me Severus."

"Things have changed. Roll up your sleeve," I mutter, pointing my wand at his face.

"Lily—"

"Do it."

He rolls up his sleeve and I feel slightly relieved when nothing is on his arm but pale skin.

"See? It's not there," he assures me.

"Yet," I snap, lowering my wand. "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you something," he says in a nervous tone.

"What?"

"Please, I didn't want to ask you, but he's making me."

"Just ask me, Snape," I say, growing impatient.

"The Dark Lord wants to recruit you and Potter," he says quickly, looking very anxious.

"What."

"I'm sorry, but he wants you both. He wants you to become Death Eaters."

First curiosity forms inside me. Why in the name of Merlin would Voldemort want James and I? Well, I understand James. He's a pure-blood who's very smart and gifted in magic. He's great at the Dark Arts and Transfiguration and Potions and all that. James is a powerful wizard.

But me? Mudblood Lily Evans? Why me?

"Why would Voldemort want me?" I ask plainly.

Severus shudders at the name before saying, "In certain circumstances, he makes exceptions. He's been watching you, Lily, and says you have potential. When you were attacked on your birthday, you put up quite a fight. Things like that don't go unnoticed."

As the news sink in, I then fill with anger. I become so angry that I think literal steam is flowing out of my ears. I press my wand to Severus' throat and walk towards him as he backs himself into a wall.

"How _dare _you ask me to join him!" I scream. "After everything you did to me and then your little friends attacked me, how _dare _you ask that I become a bloody Death Eater."

"Lily, I didn't want—"

"I don't care, Snape! You had a choice whether to ask me or not yet you decided you would."

"I told him you'd decline! He made me do it anyways. He'll kill people at the slightest thing. I had to."

"Then let him kill you."

"You don't mean that," he mutters.

"Try me." But he's right, I don't mean that. Even though I hate Snape, I don't wish him dead.

"Lily, please," he whispers, grabbing my hand. I rip it out of his grip and cross my arms. "Please, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I can't back out now, it's too late. I have to stay loyal to him or—"

"Or what?"

"Or he'll kill you. I'm protecting you, don't you know that? I can change his mind, get him to stay away from you. That's why I'm still with him."

"Then have him kill me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, you don't want to die," Severus says.

"I don't know what I want. This War is getting out of hand and I'm so scared! You said you'd be here for me—"

"But I am!"

"But you aren't. Severus."

He takes a deep breath. "Lily, I love you."

There's a sob in my throat and I'm speechless. "You're too late," I get out somehow eventually.

"I know, and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. But remember, I will always love you."

He walks off, leaving me in silence, not knowing what to think. I really hope James doesn't find me. I want to be alone.

I walk up the castle to the Astronomy Tower and sit on the steps, staring at the starry sky. Why did Severus have to even join him? Why did he have to call me a mudblood and ruin things? But maybe it was for the best. If Severus hadn't called me that word, then I might have never gotten with James.


	43. Enlistment

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I really don't want this to be 50 chapters so after they finish Hogwarts, I'm going to make the rest another story. It'll probably be called The Doe and the Stag part 2 or something like that. I think they only have maybe one or two more chapters of them in school and then they go to the Order and so on. Please review!**

43.

"Are you okay? I've been looking for you for ages," James says, seeing that I'm upset, and pulling me into a big hug.

I wrap my arms around him and try not to start crying. I don't know why I'm teary. I bury my head in James' chest as he rests his head on mine.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you, too," he answers confused.

Once we're back in our dorm, he lets me change and then he tucks me into bed. He's about to leave when I say, "Wait."

He comes into bed with me and I lay as close to him as possible.

"What happened?" he asks quietly. "Tonight? Who did you see?"

"It was Snape," I say. "He told me that Voldemort wants you and I to join him."

"What?" James exclaims.

"Shh," I shush him.

"Sorry. But Snape asked you and I to become Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Is that all that happened?"

"We said some other things to each other but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Can we just go to sleep?" I ask, shutting my eyes.

"Of course," James answers, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

* * *

"So Snivillus really asked?" Sirius says, chomping on a piece of toast the next morning.

"Yes, he did," I reply. "Can we not talk about this?"

"No, we need to know more. Why would Voldemort want you, Lily? No offense,"  
Sirius says.

"Snape says that in certain circumstances, he'd take people like me because of my abilities. He knew about the attack in January and thinks I'm a good witch because of how I defended myself," I explain.

"Bilmey, if You-Know-Who thinks _you're_ good, you must be fantastic," Mary breathes.

"Lily is already fantastic, Mary. We don't need You-Know-Who to know that already," Arabella says.

"Thanks, Bella," I smile.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Remus asks. "Surely Voldemort isn't going to pleased to hear that you both turned him down."

"I don't know," James answers. "From this point on, no more Hogsmead."

I nod and everyone else agrees.

"Also no leaving the castle from this point until the end of the school year," Alice states.

I see Remus gulp and I nod at him, as if saying he is still allowed to go to the Shrieking Shack for his "fury little problem." That's what James calls it anyway.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Alice suggests.

"You should, Lily," Peter squeaks after swallowing his last drop of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know…"

"Lils, he's a Death Eater," James reminds me. "He asked you to join Voldemort."

"He didn't have the Dark Mark on his arm," I try to tell him.

"It's gonna happen any day now," he says.

"I know, I don't know why I'm defending him," I put my head in my hands.

"He was your best friend, it's normal," Alice explains.

"Yes but after what he told me last night…"

"What else did he say?" Remus asks.

I stand up and motion for Alice, Mary, and Arabella to follow me.

"What about us?" Sirius whines.

"This is girl business," I tell him walking away with my best friends.

I close the Head's door behind me and slouch to the ground.

"What's up?" Mary asks.

"It's Severus," I answer. "He said he loves me."

The girls don't do what I expect them to do. I expect them to squirm or gasp or have shocked expressions. Instead, they don't seem surprised at all. I stand up and go sit on the couch next to Arabella.

"Why aren't you three surprised?" I ask.

"Lily, it was obvious that Snape loved you," Arabella says. "You didn't know until now?"

"I had no idea! Why didn't you lot tell me?"

"We figured you already knew," Alice says.

"Well I didn't. This is shocking to me," I say. "I knew that Severus had a crush on me, but I never knew he felt for me this much."

"Where have you been your whole life?" Mary asks. "Have you noticed the way he looks at you? The way he treats you. Sure, he is a Slytherin who called you the 'M' word and who asked you to join You-Know-Who—"

"Mary," Alice stops her.

"Sorry," Mary apologizes. "But he was so kind to you and just the way he acted around you—Lily, he's mad for you."

"Well it's never going to happen," I tell her. "Not in forever would I be with Severus Snape."

"I know that," Mary says, "but I'm just telling you that he really loves you."

I look around at my three friends and smile. "I really miss being with you three. I'm always with James and it's taking away my time with you."

"It's okay, you love him and—" Alice tries to say before Arabella interrupts.

"You better be sorry. I might be with Sirius but at least I save time for my other friends."

"I know. How about from now on, I will not spend all my free time with James, but with you girls, too?" I suggest.

"I'm fine with that," Mary says.

"Me as well," Alice agrees.

"You better," Arabella grins.

* * *

"Do you want me to go with you?" James asks me in front of the large, golden eagle that's the way to Dumbledore's office. "After all, Snape said Voldemort wants you _and_ me."

"I'll be fine," I answer. "Cockroach Cluster."

The eagle turns to the right revealing a staircase that travels upward. I walk up the stairs and before I knock on the door, I listen to the conversation behind it.

"Dumbledore, things are getting out of hand! Why won't you just let us search for Death Eaters that would be the ones Voldemort trusts the most?" I recognize the voice as Mad-Eye Moody's.

"Alastor, I'm having some new recruits join after they finish their school year and I want them to have those missions," Dumbledore responds.

"Kids? You're going to let children fight dark wizards?"

"Believe me, they are no ordinary students. They won't need to go to auror school, I've already settled things with the professors. They are extremely powerful students who have not just great minds, but great hearts."

"Who might that be?"

"Potter, Black, Evans, McKinnon, Prewett, Lupin, and even Pettigrew."

My heart skips a beat from hearing those words. Dumbledore personally just enlisted me and everyone else into the Order. I don't even have to go to the auror academy!

"Pettigrew? That lump of a boy?"

"He doesn't have to fight, Alastor. There are plenty of jobs that people in the Order can do that don't require dueling. The others, they are fully equipped for battle."

I hear Moody cough. "Well, you're the leader. But how—"

He doesn't finish. I hear someone getting up and out of a chair, which must be Moody. The door to Dumbledore's office whips open, causing me to fall to the floor, for I was leaning my ear against it.

"I am so sorry, Professor!" I exclaim, getting up. "I didn't mean to—I came up here to tell you something and—"

"It's quite alright, Lily," Dumbledore smiles, his blue eyes twinkling. "I was actually going to call you and the rest of your friends up here after Alastor had left."

Moody nods and leaves the room, his eye spinning madly, giving me shivers.

I sit in the chair but before Dumbledore can send a message to the others, I blurt out, "Please, can I talk to you alone first, Professor?"

"Of course," he answers, leaning back in his chair.

"First, I want to thank you so very much for recruiting me and everyone else in the Order."

"You're very welcome. You are a fantastic witch."

"Thank you, sir. But the reason I came here was for something serious. Last night, I was patrolling with James but we split up and I came face to face with Severus Snape. He told me that Voldemort wants to recruit James and I as Death Eaters."

This gets Dumbledore's full attention. He leans forward now, resting his head on his hands. "Curious. Wait, no, not curious at all."

He stands up and starts to pace across his office and then he stops and looks at me. "Lily, you and James are an extraordinary pair of a wizard and witch, you know that?"

I nod.

"Voldemort is trying to bring as many people as possible to his side and two young people like you both are exactly what he needs. Now, I assume you questioned this because of your blood status?"

"Snape said that in certain circumstances, he'd take people like me."

"Yes, yes he would. He wants power, and as of right now, doesn't care who sides with him as long as they can get him there. Do you understand?"

I nod again.

"Lily, did Severus have—" he points to his arm.

"No, he didn't. But I know that it's going to happen any day now. Voldemort probably doesn't want students to be walking around school with the Mark on their arm when you're here."

"Yes, he wouldn't want that. I'm very glad you stand where you stand."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything you want me to do about this?"

"No, I just though you should know."

"Thank you for informing me. Now, should we call up your friends and tell them the good news?"


	44. Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

44.

"Can I ask to see your patronus?"

N.E.W.T.S are here and I'm at the end of the last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I produce my doe with ease and the man claps and writes something down on the parchment on his lap.

"Well done! That was a beautiful doe."

"Thank you."

"That completes your test. You may proceed to the Entrance Hall."

I leave the small booth in the Great Hall and rush to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Sirius who is the only one that's done.

"How'd you think you did?" he asks me.

"Splendid. If I don't get all O's, I'm going to be very upset."

"You'll do perfect, as always. I know_ I_ did great, as always."

I shake my head. "You're so full of yourself."

"Thank you, Flower."

I take a seat on the stairs and he sits down next to me. "Do you think Voldemort would do anything to James and I because we refused him?"

Sirius shrugs. "He's got other things on his mind than to get back at two eighteen year olds who didn't want to become Death Eaters."

"Yeah, but still."

"Don't worry about it," he smiles, pulling me into a hug.

"I forgot how you can be really caring and sweet when you feel like it. I never get to spend time with you alone, Sirius."

"Oh, please don't get all mushy," he squirms, pulling out of the hug.

"I Love you, too," I laugh.

"Lily! I'm telling James!"

"Okay, now you're being immature. You know I meant that in a friend way. You're like my brother."

"And you my sister. But please, don't get all sentimental and emotional on me because I'm not going to be able to have fun and be sarcastic for much longer."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you have to let it all out before you go to the Order, saving the world."

He beams. "And I will. You and James will be my sidekicks."

"What about Bella?" I ask.

"Bells will be my beautiful girlfriend of course."

"I though I already was?" Arabella says, confused, plopping down next to Sirius, grabbing his hand immediately.

"Lily was just saying how I'm going to save the world from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She and James will be my sidekicks and you will be my beautiful girlfriend."

"Okay…"

"You had to be there. It sounded better a few moments ago," he explains.

We wait for the others and Alice is the last one to exit the Hall. When she comes out, she's super excited.

"Was the test that fun?" Remus asks.

"No, it was a test, of course it wasn't," she says in a "duh" voice. "I'm excited because Frank and I are getting married in July! "

"You set the date?" Mary asks.

"Yes! July 16th. I was thinking about it the entire test and maybe that's why I had to repeat a lot of spells…anyway, it's going to be outside on the beach in a secret location—"

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Peter asks.

"Peter, only Order members can know where it is and Mary, Bella, you two can just apparate with one of us," Alice says.

Peter looks embarrassed because his cheeks flush red and he lowers his head.

"Why can only Order members know?" Arabella asks.

"Because there's a safe house there on the beach. The beach is absolutely gorgeous, though. Frank showed me over Easter break and I fell in love with it. You lot should get an owl with an invitation once you get home for summer. All the details will be on it."

"It sounds amazing, Alice," I smile at her.

"It's _going _to be amazing."

"You guys are like high school sweethearts," I add.

"What?" everyone asks, confused.

"Never mind."

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last train ride home from Hogwarts," I tell James in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Our last time seeing Platform 9 3/4s."

"Well, you'll probably see the Platform again, one day," James answers.

"What?"

"I mean, when you have kids. They'll go to Hogwarts."

"If they're wizards or witches."

"They'll most likely be," James smiles.

"Yeah."

I stare out the window. They'll most likely be. What did that mean? Maybe I'd get married one day to a Muggle. Who knows. But then that'd mean I wouldn't be with James anymore. I love him. There's no way I wouldn't be with him.

"James," I start

"Lily," he says the same time as me.

"You go first," I say.

He looks very nervous, and his hand in lingering near his pocket. My stomach fills with butterflies when he starts talking.

"Lily, I've been thinking a lot recently about Frank and Alice. How they're so in love and that he proposed to her. Especially now, nothing's stopping him. And especially now, is why he proposed. He might not be with her for much longer because his days are risky. Every single one. And when she joins the Order in a few weeks, her days will be risky, too. They don't know how much longer they can be with each other so they're thinking, why not? Nothing's holding them back and I don't want to hold back, either."

He gets off the seat and bends down on the floor in the space that he has. I know what he's doing, and I know my answer before he even has to ask. He takes my hands in his and he looks so anxious that I pull up his hands and kiss them so he calms down.

"Lily Evans, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you on this train. I didn't know it yet because I tried to cover it up with hate and making you mad. I kept denying to myself what I felt for you and I think mostly because you'd never in a million years be with me. I was a jerk to you but I hope I've improved since then.

"You are perfect in every way possible. You consume whenever I'm with you and sometimes still I can't believe that I have you. Everything from your hair to your eyes to your skin, yes your skin, all the way to your heart is beauty. You're kind and compassionate and can be a little feisty at times but that's why you're perfect.

"I love you, Lily, and will you please—" he takes his hands out of mine to grab a black, velvet box from his pocket. He flips open the top and a ring is sitting in the center.

"Marry—"

"Yes," I say rather fast.

"Y—yes?"

"Of course you idiot," I respond, pulling him up and kissing him.

After what seems like forever, I say, "I love you, James Potter. Now put it on me."

I hold out my left hand and he slides it on my ring finger. It's a perfect fit. The ring is a silver band with small, yet delicate jewels along the entire thing. My favorite park is the jewel in the middle. It's an emerald, to match my eyes. It's not to big and not to small.

"It's so pretty," I smile.

"I'm so glad you like it," James says, kissing my cheek. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a traditional diamond or something really fancy but I saw this one and knew it was perfect. Then I got really nervous so Sirius took the ring, ripped the money out of my hand, and bought it. There was no turning back. No one said anything about this, did they? Like hints?"

"No, I had no idea," I say honestly. "Why? Did you think Sirius was going to blurt this out at school?"

"I wasn't so concerned about Sirius," he explains. "I was more concerned about Bella and Alice and Mary. I thought for sure that Bella would say something."

"Yes, it does seem like the thing she would do."

"Exactly."

"So, you mentioned kids earlier," I grin.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves," James says. "I really want a few years of you to myself before there is a baby keeping us up all night long and dirty dippers and screaming."

"But you would?"

"I don't see why not."

**A/N: Yay! They're getting married! Okay, so this is the last chapter for The Doe and the Stag. I'll be posting a new story in a few days continuing this one so stay posted :)**


	45. Link to Doe and Stag: The Sequel

This is just a page or whatever you call it with the link to the sequel of this story so you cal follow that one.

s/9359071/1/Doe-and-Stag-The-Sequel


End file.
